The Chronicles of Fayt
by sakura13
Summary: Instead of taking Harry in as a baby, the Dursley's dumped him at an orphanage in London. Follows Harry and Co through the first year of Hogwarts, and more than a few bumps in the road. This is book one of a series of seven. NOW FINISHED. BOOK 2 ON THE WA
1. Prelude 3Point0

Author: ARGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PLOT BUNNIES WON'T STOP ATTACKING MY BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!! FINE! FINE! I'LL WRITE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Plot Bunny: Very Good. You don't want me to get the needle?

Author: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The nice young man in the white jacket isn't very nice at all…. I'll be good….

Mr. Plot Bunny: Then do it. Now.

Author: OK…

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Chapter One: Prelude 3.0

Harry Potter's POV

_Privet Drive_

_October 31st, 1980_

The baby lay curled up in his blankets, sleeping, and mercifully all the memories of the night had left his dreams and he lay there peacefully. A sudden shriek rent through the pre-dawn calm and he was jerked awake as a cry was ripped from his lungs, it split through the morning air and mingling with the shriek.

He felt two hands grip him and he was roughly pulled into a boney body. He was pulled inside the unfamiliar house and there was a loud slam and he cried harder. "MA! MA! MA! MA!" It was getting hard to breathe but he continued to cry. Harry wanted his mommy and daddy. Mommy and Daddy were nice to Harry. Mommy and Daddy loved Harry. Harry really wanted to be with Mommy and Daddy, maybe Mommy and Daddy would come find Harry if they heard Harry cry. They always came when Harry cried.

Vernon Dursley's POV

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_October 31st, 1980_

When he heard Petunia scream he came waddling over as fast as his fat body would allow. He then saw her with a screaming, red-faced, black-haired baby. "Wh-where did you get that baby from Petunia?" He managed to stutter out past his shock.

"I-I think it's Lily's son… Harry." Petunia stuttered out.

"I- I am **not **raising that… that FREAK in my home." He ground out as that insufferable brat continued to shriek and scream bloody murder. "We are not keeping it, we've spent long enough pretending you freaky sister and her bastard husband Potter don't exist, we're not going to raise that damnable freak as a reminder of her and the rest of those unnatural… **things.**" He said, trying to think of a way to get rid of the freak without it being traced back to him, then the perfect idea struck him. "Petunia, I know, I-I'll leave early for work, and then I'll ditch him in the seedy area of London before work. Somebody will find him and it'll never come back to us!" He said excitedly as he formed the plan further in his mind.

"Vernon! He's a baby! You can't ditch him in the slums of London! He'll die! No matter how much of a damn freak he is you can't kill a baby!" His wife screamed at him. 'She's right.' He thought. 'Drop him in the middle of the night at an orphanage, that'll work.' He thought it over in his mind for a few moments. "Petunia, I can just drop him off in the middle of the night at an orphanage in London, nobody will trace him back to us because nobody will know we did it. We can just tell the neighbors that we're visiting Marge… tell them she's sick or something… let them know we're heading in the opposite direction. When I'm gone tell Marge nothing of the freak, but tell her we'll be visiting soon. Tomorrow."

Jane Stafford's POV

_St. Mary's Orphanage, London_

_October 31st, 1980_

_11:30 PM_

She started as a knock broke the silence of her room where she had been reading. Sighing she put the novel down and got out of her chair and opened the main door of the orphanage. She had been working here for nearly ten years, and the few knocks late at night never boded well, they usually ment another unwanted newborn. Opening the door she looked down to see a bundle and looking around she saw retreating tail lights going around a corner. She bent down and picked up the blanket wrapped baby and moved the blankets so she could see the child's face and she gasped in surprise, this boy was a year old. 'Who gives up a year old baby?' She wondered. She shivered in the cold night's air an moved inside, nearly running into Mark, one of the older kids here, he was fifteen in a week.

"A baby?" He asked. "This late at night?"

"Sadly, I think his parents just dropped him here." She said.

"Does he have a name?" Mark asked.

"There's no note here so as of yet, no, this little guy doesn't have a name." She said sighing, once again wondering why on earth the boy's parents left him after raising him for so long before now. "What do you think I should name him Mark?" She asked. Mark walked over and peered at the little boy.

"Hey, what is that?" He muttered as he looked at the boy's forehead, brushing his fringe of hair aside. "A scar?" He wondered aloud. "It looks like a lightning bolt, that's pretty cool." She herself though it was rather odd looking, peculiar even, after all, how does a baby manage a scar like that?

"We should name him… Jason." Mark said, breaking into her thoughts. "He looks like a Jason to me." She had to agree with Mark, the name did seem suit him well.

"What about a middle name…?" She wondered. "Alexander." She said out loud as it popped into her mind. "I like it, Jason Alexander."

Another thought popped into her mind. "Mark, get back to bed, you know the rules, in bed with your lights out at eleven. Shoo." She said laughingly to him.

"Oh all right." He mumbled as he turned and walked the other direction towards the boy's wing of the home. She soon followed and went a bit farther down the hall to the room that served as the nursery and went to the only open crib and quickly made the bed and put the newly named Jason into the crib before walking out. She then went back to her office and started filling out the headache inducing paperwork and she finally finished, an hour later.

In the years following Jason, later named Jason Alexander Black, grew and fit in quite well into the orphanage, he cried for about two weeks though, he missed his mom and dad. It broke her heart though, Jason was clearly very attached to his parents, indicating that he was loved and played with at home, yet he was dropped off here? I always confused her to no end. But, Jason seemed to like it here. He even found a new 'family' here, it consisted of James Thompson and David Wilson. James was six years older than Jason and was his "older brother." David was the same age as Jason, only six days younger. (Jason's official birthday was now October 31st since nobody knew what it really was, it became the day he came to St. Mary's.) Well, David wasn't REALLY part of the family Jason had made here, but Jason and David were often inseparable.

But, Jason and James were brothers, even if not by blood. They even looked like they were related. Both had jet-black hair and they had the same nose, eye shape, face shape. They even had the same stupid hairstyle, a Mohawk. Jason's was worse though, black hair with of all things, bright acid green tips. Other than that, most people thought they were brothers until they told otherwise. James took care of Jason too. When some of the kids who were older than Jason picked on him, there was James, the ever-protective big brother there to tell them off and more often than not, chase them off, and of course on occasion, he did beat a few kids up for "Messin' wit me lil' bro 'ere." The boy had a horrible accent, and no matter how hard she tried, he never lost it. This of course lead to Jason "inheriting" the accent as well. Those three boys drove her up the walls sometimes, she swore to God, the trouble they managed to get in, she was getting driven to an early grave. Of course, when Jason was five, almost six, his little world here was rocked to the core. James left to a boarding school for the gifted, some place called Hogwarts School for the Gifted and Talented. She really never thought James fully applied himself at school and all of his teachers agreed, he was brilliant, yet exceptionally lazy. But… he still got invited to this school. Jason was crushed his "Big Bro" left without him. The lady who came from the school told him that maybe, if he studied** really **hard, he could come when he was older too. After that Jason threw himself into his school work, determined to get into Hogwarts, just like his "brother." Nearly six years later, it happened, the same woman came back, with the message Jason had been waiting for years to hear, He was in. Hogwarts had accepted him into the school. Hopefully they could handle the kid. Lord knows I have a hard time with it.

I know…. Short-ish. Well, I'm sorry, but this is the prologue to a hopefully long story. Spanning across several stories, I'm planning on doing the whole thing over seven or eight stories, one for each year and the year(s) after Hogwarts. Umm… by the way, if you want to flame me, bring it on, so long as you have actual complaints, I don't want to hear "YOUR STORY SUCKS!" because I can guarantee I can cuss more than you can. However, extremely rude CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. I would be a hypocrite if I said otherwise, because I do it all the time, its very therapeutic, a good vent for anger…. Anyways… review…. or just go read another story… but if you want to be nice to me… please review. Also, in the world inside my head, the Potter's were attacked on the 30th of October. So… yeah. There.

P.S. If you want long chapters and more updates, reviews (Even mean ones) make me more inspired to get past any potential writers block or me being a bitch and not writing more often.

P.P.S. If anybody catches the references in the title of the story/chapter title/names of people you get an e-cookie! Any flavor too! Yay for e-cookies!


	2. Liberate

Hi my so faithful reviewers... what's up? Hmm… I'm writing this on Christmas Eve. (I lied, after that I gave up, now it's Christmas at 6:12 in the morning and my parents are all my god… you're fifteen, sixteen in January, and your acting worse about Christmas that your four year old nephew! Go back to sleep… All I said was that I actually woke up at 5 am. Least I didn't wake them up then. Geeze, my parents are sooooo lame, they never opened Christmas presents until seven. SEVEN!)

By the way, I checked my e-mail! You people who reviewed are awesome! And, **Creative Touch**, I know… the Potter's were attacked on the 31st, so yes, she SHOULD have found him on the 1st of November, but in my little world in my head, it happened a day early, so therefore Jason/Harry was given up on Halloween, so now he has a cool birthday! To **KatrinaMP** as for future ships, yes, eventually! But not now, Jason/Harry is only eleven. As for **Panther**, **donaldduetsch**, and **Luna**, Jason/Harry wasn't recognized and maybe won't be for a while, you will find out why soon enough and I haven't decided when to have Jason's secret identity revealed, if it ever is. But, all will come in good time.3

This Chapter: Jason and James go shopping for Hogwarts supplies and Jason gets scared for life by a cruel James.

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Liberate

Jason Black's POV

_July 20th, 1991_

_Diagon Alley_

He stared at the brick wall in front of him, then looked at James, then back at the wall, then back to James as he realized that this had to be a joke. "This is Diagon Alley? This is where I get my supplies for Hogwarts? Real funny James, now actually take me to wherever I get my stuff." He said very dryly and sarcastically to his brother as he stared dead ahead at the wall.

"Yeah, doesn't look like much huh, but watch and be amazed my lil' bro. This will be your first real experience with magic." James said dramatically as he whipped out his wand. Jason immediately backed up against the wall, with James luck, he was about to be blown up. He'd known about magic since he was five, James had told him about magic before he'd left for Hogwarts, and after all, it'd be weird if owls just started showing up. When the letters first came, it took him a long time to read them and his letters were… messy to say the least, it took him forever to write James back. His brother later told him that he'd helped him pick up chicks since everybody said it was "so sweet" how he wrote this surrogate little brother of his and that they apparently loved his scrawled kid-print replies.

James then tapped his wand in seemingly random places. Then it happened. The bricks started to jump around, moving and rearranging to create a tall, vaulted archway in what used to be a solid brick wall. He then started to all-out gape at the alley beyond, tall buildings nearly blocked out the light as they bent overhead, in some places they were almost touching. People bustled about as they went shopping, buying flying broomsticks, two-headed ferrets, newts eyes, salamander scales, beetle eyes, cauldrons, even books that fought back! James tugged him along the alley as he continued along, staring wide-eyed at everything around him.

"C'mon bro, we gotta hit the bank, the school set up an account for you with a hundred gallons in it, and I'll tell you now, it may seem like a lot right now, but wands can be pricey." James explained as they maneuvered down the alley. A massive building then came into sight, and it was impressive, rising above the alley, rising several stories above all the rest, and it was pristine white, it was, amazing. "That's Gringotts, the wizarding bank, it's huge huh? The goblins are big on opulence, grandeur, they love being rich and showing it off to everybody around." James explained. Jason could only stare until one though sunk in.

"Wait a sec, goblins? As in tiny short midget people with green skin, who like, eat babies or whatever?" He asked.

"Yes on short and green-ish, but only giants and trolls eat babies, besides, we have them mostly controlled, babies haven't been on the menu for the magical creatures for a long time. Only the renegades eat babies now days Jason." James said, an actually serious look on his face, needless to say it more than creeped him out.

"You're shitting me!" He almost yelled. "Babies get eaten!"

"Only rarely, like once every couple of years, and then there more like toddlers who were camping and wandered off into a group of hungry giants and trolls." By the time James finished his short macabre lesson of sorts they'd reached the bank where James went up to the nearest free goblin and waited for a second until the goblin looked up.

"Yes? What can I help you with, _sirs_?" He hissed at them, obviously the goblins weren't very big on customer support or anything along the lines of being remotely polite.

"Uh, yeah, me an' Jason here need to make withdrawals from our Hogwarts funds." James told the goblin.

"Very well. GRIPHOOK!" The not so nice goblin practically screamed at another slightly smaller goblin whom scurried over. "Escort these two, _gentleman _to their Hogwarts accounts, Griphook."

"Yes sir Mangleclaw." Griphook told him. "This way sirs." Griphook said as he lead them over to a system of what struck him as mining carts used in movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The gobbling hopped in and motioned for them to join him in the cart, and he uncertainly hopped in as his brother did so and sat on the hard benches. The cart the lurched forward and he resisted the urge to shout in ecstasy, this reminded him of the time some man donated a lot of money the orphanage in order to send them to the amusement parks for a day. He'd ridden the roller coasters all day, and this was like them, except WAY more fun, on this "roller coaster" he wasn't strapped in, he could fly out at any moment. The ride then ended and he lurched forward.

"Keys?" The goblin asked as he stepped out.

"Oh, uh…" James dug around in his pockets for a minute as he tried to locate their vault keys. Normally a teacher would have it since it was his first time doing all this, but James was taking him so they made an exception, and the exception wasn't a good idea since James looked like he lost the keys. "Here they are! Found 'em, damn little buggers!" He said as he thankfully pulled out two small keys and gave them to the goblin that walked over and stuck it in the slot and twisted, revealing a small mound of gold which James quickly emptied into already slightly full pouch. He them stepped out and the goblin shut the door and stuck the second key into, revealing an identical pile to the one James had just emptied and James once again emptied the vault.

"How the hell…?" He wondered out loud, confused as to how an already emptied vault filled up again.

"It's magical; the door reads the key and opens to the correct vault, so our keys lead to different vaults." James explained.

"For a human, you seem knowledgeable of our inner workings Mr. Thompson." Griphook commented.

"Yeah, I guess." James said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Several minutes later found them outside of a small run-down shop with dingy windows and a weather-beaten sign that read "Olivander's." He peered at the shop and looked up at James. "You sure we should buy my wand here? It looks… run down."

"Yeah, and so do you stupid." James said. He then looked down at his faded jeans that were thread-bare at the knees and frayed at the cuffs, his beaten-up slightly stained shirt that was extremely thin from all the washings and finally down at his dirty, frayed and worn-out tennis shoes, then back up to James.

"It ain't my fault you great big ass." He retorted.

"No, but still, you're getting' your wand here unless you want a shit wand, so quit your bitchin' and suck it up you damn baby." James said while steering him into the dimly lit shop.

"Ah, James Thompson, yew, dragon heartstring, 15 inches, good all around wand, very good for transfiguration. A powerful wand too, I expect you're taking good care of it?" A voice said from behind him he jumped and spun around to face a grinning old man who seemed to remember the exact wand he sold James. In answer to the old man's question James pulled out his wand and handed it to the man. "Hmm, a bit smudged and dirty, but no major scratches or dings in it, nothing a good polish can't fix. But your wand isn't why you two boys are here is it?" He said, peering at him while giving James his wand back. "Mr.… Black is it?" He said grinning… like he knew Black wasn't his real last name. "Come for your first wand have you? Well, let's see what I can do for you know will we?" He said, waving his hand as a measuring tape started measuring every inch of him, even parts that seemed insignificant, like the size of his pinky nail. After all, how would that apply to his wand? "Right handed I presume?" Olivander asked.

"Yeah," He said as he was handed a wand.

"Wave it around a bit, test it out Mr. Black." He commanded and he started to wave it Olivander grabbed it.

"No, no good." He muttered. As he went around handing him wand after wand, and snatching each one in turn back, muttering to himself and getting happier after every failed wand. The crazy old man must love challenges. Finally, after waving nearly fifty wands and blowing several seemingly useless objects up and knocking over several displays he was handed a wand. "Mahogany, twelve inches, a dual core, dragon heartstring and phoenix tail feather, a very powerful wand with no real weakness and very good for charms, shields and most offensive hexes. I expect great things from the owner of this wand, I have to say, it's one of my best, and a powerful wand always chooses a powerful wizard Mr. Black."

He loved his wand, the second he picked it up, a warm feeling spread from his hand to his entire body, the wand felt like it was almost humming with power, and the second he waved it silver and gold sparks shot out of the tip in a bright shower. "Alright little man, little nice display there. How much for the wand Mr. Olivander?" James asked.

"Hmm, thirteen gallons for that one." Olivander replied as James got out the drawstring pouch and handed over the amount and they walked out, going to a store that sold trunks in order to get one to put the rest of his stuff in.

"Alright then, books then. Let me see your list, if it hasn't changed much since I was in school then you can use mine and not buy new books which means if you use my old cauldron as well… I worked part-time this summer…hmm, I think we can get new robes, potions supplies and…. Hmm, yeah, it'll work." He said, mostly thinking out loud. "Lemme see your list Jason." He said, then he looked it over. "All the books except the defense one are the same so we'll get my books and your defense book, then get robes, the potions supplies and we'll be pretty much done Jason. They fought through the crowd to get to the book store then pushed around to get their books before paying and leaving quickly, the book store was packed and they were practically suffocating in there. Thankfully the clothes store was mostly empty and he and James were immediately put on stools to be sized for robes. The owner did up his as the assistant seemed quite taken with James and was practically molesting him, James didn't find it very funny. However, he practically was falling off his stool with laughter as James stood on his, squirming uncomfortably as the assistant continued to shamelessly attack him, well, flirt with him at least. After the sizing was done the shop owner, Madam Malkin, told them it would be half an hour before she was done. James took off and handed him the money before leaving to get potions supplies and finish the shopping trip for the day.

Thirty-five minutes later Madam Malkin returned with two bags with several set of clothes for them as well as two pairs of shoes. "Three sets of robes for each of you, your brother' with Ravenclaw Crests, yours with Hogwarts Crests, as well as five Hogwarts uniforms to go under the robes, once again, you brother's in Ravenclaw blue and silver and yours in the Hogwarts colors, they change later to match your house dear. Oh! Yes, two pairs of Hogwarts shoes, one for each of you." She told him confirming the order. "Anything else?"

"Umm, no, I think that's it." He replied, holding out the money James gave him, waiting for the change. Just then the bells above the door went off and James walked in.

"Got our stuff Jason, let's go, we got one more stop." James told him.

"What? I thought you said that was it! No more shopping for today!" He whined as they left the store, heading towards the bank, the opposite direction he wanted to go. He gave a dramatic sigh as James pulled him along, ignoring his feeble attempts to dissuade him from the torture he was hell bent on avoiding.

"You'll like the next shop we're heading to so shut up." His brother said with a grin.

"I doubt it." He grumbled.

"Oh, trust me for once Jason, I love the place we're heading too, it's by far the best store in the alley, it's called Quality Quidditch Supplies. That's where we buy brooms, quaffles, bludgers, pads for the games, seeker glove and of course, golden snitches." James continued to ramble on about Quidditch, he loved the sport, he played chaser, even though he preferred seeker, it's just the current seeker was friends with the captain, so he got the job instead. Really, it wasn't fair, but, the seeker and captain both graduated, leaving an open chaser and seeker position for James to get the spot.

After fighting though the crowds once again they got to the shop and started to fight through an even bigger mob to see the front display. In the window was something called a Nimbus 2000, all the people were talking about it, apparently it was the best broom on the market. It looked it, from the sleek polished handle to the perfectly aerodynamic twigs of the tail, it looked fast. (Well, as fast as a broom can.) It would probably never cease to make him laugh that people flew on brooms, the way James described the feeling of it, he wanted to try. And, he wanted that broom, it looked_ cool. _It looked awesome. James tugged on his sleeve and dragged him inside the shop.

"Sorry I dragged you here but I _really_ need new pads _badly,_ and boy do I mean _badly _Jason." I've been trying to avoid it, but I can't anymore, that's the reason I got the job a waiter this summer. I've been saving up; I think I can afford the not cheap bottom of the line ones this time." With that James wandered off to go find his game pads and he started to wander around, looking at all the brooms and gear on display, and it looked cool. He wanted it, but he knew he wasn't getting it anytime soon. Ten minutes later James found him and said they had to leave.

"Where's your stuff James?" He asked, seeing as James had no stuff with him.

"Huh? Oh, the gear? They're going to owl it to Hogwarts since they were out of stock of the gear I wanted." James explained as they weaved through the slightly thinning crowd back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They exited the alley and went back into Muggle London and walked a few blocks to the bus stop. After sitting down on the benches to wait for the bus they continued to talk, mostly about nothing though, they couldn't talk about the magical world here. They rode the bus most of the way home and got off and James helped him haul his stuff into his room.

"Won't they notice that I'm hauling around a trunk?" He asked once inside his room.

"No, there are spells on it to make it go unnoticed by muggles." James explained as he grabbed his books to take them to his room and lock them away. "I'll be back with your books Jason." Jason said as he walked out the door. Jason then leaned back and let his minor disguise fade away, his scar moved from his chest up to his forehead and his eyes went back to bright green and his jaw became less square-ish as his cheek bones became more angular. He was lucky nobody had noticed he'd had his "Unfamous" face on. That would be the face he wore at Hogwarts. James had put two and two together when he heard stories of "The Boy Who Lived" at school and for some insane reason the math added up to Jason. He'd kind of freaked out when he found out the past, but it gave him a good feeling, he now knew that his mom and dad did care about him, they hadn't just given him up. They'd died to protect him, they'd loved him.

James then barged in, disrupting his thoughts, arms laden with some heavy, very boring looking books, bound in leather and only slightly worn. "Took off your 'little mask' Jason?" James asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"You can keep it on at Hogwarts full-time then, right?" James asked.

"Yes, I've told you a million times, the scar and eye color are easy! The only remotely difficult part is the face, and it's only hard to change, the upkeep is easy James, it's like… breathing. Easy, besides, I change my hair full-time, I never take it off." He told his overly concerned annoying brother.

"I know, but I can't find much on Metamorphagi and I don't know for sure how long you can keep all of that stuff up Jason." James explained.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

They talked for a little while after that, they got in a minor scuffle too. That ended up with both of them exhausted and with Jason getting lucky and twisting both of James' arms so he was pinned face down with him on James' back.

Ahh…. Brotherly love.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Well, I hope that answered some questions (and maybe it brought up new ones) and as for the wand, the wand picks the wizard, right? So, Jason isn't like Harry was in Philosopher's Stone, therefore they have different wands.

As like last chapter, review, flame, whatever you want!


	3. Orestes

Hello everybody! Man am I on a roll, I just got plot bunnies attacking my brain like, all the fucking time right now, hopefully for all of you, I don't run out of steam anytime soon! Because that would suck, because I've not gotten a negative review yet! Don't wanna disappoint all of you kind reviewers and those who put me on alerts. (I think I'm rambling now… oh well.)

Reviewers: Panther- No real Dumbledore bashing is planned as of now, but maybe later as in cannon Dumbledore had this mean habit of hiding information, and since Dumbledore has no real reason to change as dramatically as Jason/Harry has, he may be very similar. TeagXcore- thanks for the nice words!

This chapter: Jason gets on the train and makes some friends as well. **Warning! Beware of Flying Toads! **

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Orestes

Jason Black's POV

_Platform 9 3/4, London_

_September 1__st__, 1991_

He weaved through the crowd as best as he could with a trunk weighing him down. Finally he and James managed to get to the train and climb aboard. He was glad they got on too, he was feeling pretty down when he'd seen all the parents seeing there kids off, it just reinforced the fact that a) his parents were dead, and b) nobody wanted to adopt him. Of course, he didn't mind living at the orphanage with Joey and James. Speaking of Joey, it'd sucked that he'd had to leave; Joey seemed pretty put-out that both he and James had left him out of the loop and at St. Mary's by lonesome.

He jumped as the five minuet warning whistle sounded. James walked farther along the train and he followed, only stopping when James did to look in the windows of the numerous compartments. Eventually James went in one and motioned for him to follow. "Some of my friends want to meet you. I think some of the girls I hang out with are still in love with the little five year old Jason that wrote letters to me." He explained. Going inside the compartment there were about seven teens lounging in the compartment as they talked and joked with one another. "Hey guys!" He said as he walked in and sat next to (or on, same difference) the nearest girl. "Meet the lil fucker named Jason standing over there."

As soon as he said that all eyes in the compartment slid over to him. "Is James serious about you being a metamorphagus?" One girl with long brown hair asked. He decided showing off was better than just confirming it. Closing his eyes he concentrated for a second then opened them again, revealing bright purple eyes where his bright blue had been mere seconds before.

"Dude, that is wicked." One boy with spiked blond hair said, openly gaping. He then closed his eyes and morphed back to blue eyes again. "Can you do anything else?" He asked, obviously more than slightly jealous.

"Yeah, change something else." Somebody else asked. Before he could respond and tell them to shove something up there asses, James intervened and called off his friends.

"Hey, leave the ickle firstie here alone." He said, getting up putting an arm around his shoulders. "Just because the idiot can change his appearance, it doesn't mean that he's any better than the other lil firsties on the train." He said laughing at the indignant look on his face. "That's why I'm kicking you out! So shoo, go find some other firsties and go make some friends before the sorting ceremony." James said, pushing him out the sliding door and into the train hallway.

"Hey!" He yelped as his brother threw him out as his friends laughed.

"I mean it bro, go find some first years. Go make friends, that's the whole point of the train ride, meet up with old friends and catch up, make new friends here. So go, firsties all have the same crest as you and there short, you can leave your trunk here since it's heavy." And with that his brother was gone into the compartment again, leaving him to 'Go find some first years.'

Walking down the train he looked into windows, only finding people with house crests, second years and above. After walking down most of the train he found one empty compartment but resisted the urge to go in there and sit down, because as much as he wanted to, James was right, he should find somebody to talk to. Eventually he fund one with a boy in it and opened the door. "Hey." He said as he walked in. "D'you mind if I sit here?" The other boy looked up and motioned for him to come in and sit. "Jason Black." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"Neville Longbottom." The blond boy said, shaking his hand. "What house do you think you'll get into?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Well, my brother is in Ravenclaw, so I think I want to get in there." He said to Neville. "What about you?

"My mom and dad were both in Gryffindor, so Grandmother wants me to go there. Personally, I want to go to Ravenclaw, I prefer reading to going out and being all brave and what not. I don't really want to be an auror like Grandmother wants me to be, I really just want to study herbology." Neville admitted, looking rather nervous to be going against what his Grandmother said

"Hmm, James, my brother, he's a sixth year and says the greenhouses are huge at Hogwarts, and the teacher, Sprout, she really knows what she's talking about." He told Neville, and the boy seemed to perk up at that. They continued to talk after that and Neville got a lot less nervous as he told him about his life with his grandmother and how everyone thought he was a squib for the longest time. He told Neville about life at the orphanage and Neville seemed shocked that he grew up a muggle because he knew a lot about the wizarding world, and because his last name was the last name of one of the oldest pureblood wizarding families left. When they had been talking for an hour a girl with bushy hair came in and asked to join them, and they both let her join in the conversation. It was pretty funny though, she seemed more nervous than Neville had been. Her name was Hermione and she kept pulling out her books to check random facts about absolutely nothing because she kept freaking out that they were going to send her away. She also insisted that purebloods have some advantage over muggleborns because they grew up in a wizarding environment. She was being weird and nervous but eventually calmed down after he took her book, put it in her trunk and told her exactly what they did for a sorting ceremony and that she was worrying over nothing. After that she turned out to be a rather nice, if slightly obsessive, girl who was extremely intelligent. However, half-way through the train ride, tragedy struck, Trevor the Toad escaped from there compartment.

"Oh man, Grandmother is going to kill me for loosing Trevor!" Neville moaned as the walked down the hall.

"Wait, I have an idea Neville!" He said as the Walked toward the front of the train. "Isn't there a spell that summons stuff?" He asked the blond, and Neville shook his head yes, and at that he stopped looking and ran down to his brothers compartment and stuck his head in. "Hey James, can you do something for me?"

"What?" James asked looking surprised to see him.

"Summon Neville's toad Trevor." He told his big brother who grinned.

"If I summon Trevor, there's no telling how many people will get smacked by the flying toad, it could cause disaster, mayhem, people will be shocked and firsties scarred for life by the sight of killer flying toads on the Hogwarts Express, they'll never want to get on the train again!" He said dramatically as his friends laughed at his description of what a flying toad could do to a person's psyche.

"So you'll do it?" He asked.

"OF COURSE! How many chances will I ever get to make a toad fly?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. "ACCIO TREVOR THE TOAD!" He said loudly and then the screams started as soon as the spell was said and the screams slowly got closer and closer and then they could hear words now. Something about stupid idiots summoning toads as well as demon toads, flying toads, gross toads, possessed toads, and "EWW!!!!!!! THE TOAD HIT ME IN THE FACE!!!!" Just then the offending toad, Trevor flew in though the open door and landed softly in James's hand, looking a bit worse for wear. "There you go!" He said grinning as he put it in Neville's out stretched hands. "If you loose him again, well, that was funny as hell and I'll gladly do that again!" James said brightly as he ushered them out the door. "Might want to hide Trevor, The Amazing Flying Toad, oh and Jason, you'll need this." He said handing him his trunk, "It's got your school robes and clothes in it. Have your friends help you carry it back to your compartment." With that James grinned again and closed the door behind them.

"Your brother is really weird."

James Thompson's POV

_Hogwarts Express, Somewhere near Scotland_

_September 1__st__, 1991_

He flopped down in his compartment and grinned at his friends. "How much you wanna bet I don't get in trouble for making toads fly around and smack people in the face?" He asked. His friends only groaned in response, they all knew Flitwick loved him and Dumbledore would laugh at his antics, there was no way in hell he would see any repercussions for his stupidity.

Jason Black's POV

_Hog__smeade Station, Scotland_

_September 1__st__, 1991_

Jason stumbled as the train ground to a screeching halt at the station where the sky was dumping buckets of rain. All three of them pulled there cloaks tighter in preparation for the cold and stepped into the packed hall of the Hogwarts Express where everybody was waiting to get off the train and into the rain. When they got off the train they almost slipped in the mud that covered the ground. A booming voice barely could above the noise of the rain, yelling kids and the mewling and screeching of disgruntled pets.

"FRIS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!" A man called and they hunkered down under there cloaks and walked over to the man who looked more like a giant than anything else. His mind wandered back to the trip to Diagon Alley. _"Only giants and trolls eat babies…" _James' voice said in his mind.

"Oh shit." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to die here, I'm too young to die, I'm too good looking to die, I'm too cocky to die, oh god I don't wanna die." He kept mumbling under his breath as the huge man with hands bigger than his head lead them through the wooded area down to a shore of a huge lake. They then walked along the shore and he stumbled on mossy and wet rocks and the mud to a dock that had a small fleet if row boats tried to the posts of the dock by… nothing. The boats seemed to be tied by invisible ropes… that was really freaky and weird.

"No more n' four teh a boat." The baby killer, and maybe a Jason killer, said. The three of them crawled into a boat and sat on the wet benches. A boy then complained about the boats.

"These boats are wet! I'm not sitting on a wet bench!" A boy with almost white hair said as he saw how they were getting to the school.

"Well, your wet too so don' complain 'bout 'ow the boats are wet because even if they were dry they'd get wet anyway." The baby muncher said to the blonde ponce who was bitching about the boats.

"My father will hear about this poor treatment you great brute." The blonde ponce said the baby nibbler as the man walked to his own boat. Baby Eater didn't respond to Blonde Ponce's threat.

As soon as Baby Eater got in his own row boat he asked if everyone was in a boat and when nobody said anything the boats started to move forward, gliding over the inky black waters of the lake. About halfway across the lake a huge, THING surfaced and started splashing them.

"IT'S THE GIANT SQUID!" He almost yelled. "James said that the lake had a huge squid but I thought he was kidding about that! He said if you go swimming here it will save you if you drown 'cause some kid that graduated almost drowned and the squid saved his life, you can also feed it, it eats almost anything." He told Hermione and Neville as the squid continued to play with them, splashing everybody, not that it made a difference; they were soaked to the bone anyway. When the squid got close it splashed them, so he did what any smart person would do. He splashed the Giant Squid right back. This act started Hogwarts first splash war with the Giant Squid as the squid splashed right back, nearly knocking the boat over with the force. This got Hermione and Neville splashing not only him, but each other and the squid too. The battle lasted all the way to Hogwarts, and had a brief lull as they stopped to stare in awe at the castle, rising seven stories tall with turrets that scraped the sky itself, it was lit up, causing every student, including Blonde Ponce, to gasp and point. The magical-ness of the castle was ruined by the Giant Squid however; because the squid thought this would be a great time to nearly capsize there boat.

The war continued to rage on until the water got too shallow for the squid to follow. In farewell the squid raised one giant tentacle and made a waving motion, he raised his own hand and waved goodbye as well, stunned that a squid could know how to wave.

Turning to Hermione and Neville he grinned, "That was fun; we should do it again sometime!" He said enthusiastically.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "I changed my mind; you and your brother are weird."

Jason looked around the cave they were in slight shock and disdain, "This is it?"

"Head up those stairs teh get teh the Entrance Hall where the Deputy Headmistress will meet you all teh take yeh teh the Great Hall to get all you sorted into your houses." Baby Eater said while pushing them to the indicated stairwell. After five minuets of walking they got to the indicated hall and waited. After talking to Hermione and Neville for a few minuets they laughed at the stupid ideas for what the Sorting would be. "My brothers said we wrestle a troll!" "We have to fight each other with magic!" "What if I'm a squib?" "We have to take a test to see if we are smart enough." The theories continued on and on while he laughed.

"Most of those are dumb, the troll and fighting ones are just stupid, somebody would get killed doing those." He said to Nev and 'Mione who agreed with him.

All around people started screaming as ghosts flew though the walls. Hearing the screams the ghosts slowed and looked at them and pointed as people screeched at the floating grey dead people. "IT'S NEARLY HEADLESS NICK!" A red-headed boy yelled at one with a ridiculous ruffled collar.

"I prefer Sir Nicolas actually." The offended ghost told the boy.

"Excuse me, but how can you be _nearly_ headless?" Hermione asked.

"Easy!" He told her. "You aren't headless and your head isn't attached! You're only mostly headless." He said cheekily.

"He's right, I'm only mostly headless, the executioner wasn't very good at his job." Sir Nicolas told them. "Want to see." And without waiting for there reply he pulled his head revealing that he was only, well, mostly headless. A bit of skin held his head on to his stump of a neck, it was bloody wicked in his opinion, but it would be cooler if he could toss his head around… "Too bad you can't throw your head around, that'd be even cooler than what you can do." He told Nick.

"Ah, yes, if I could do that I could join the Headless Hunt, but alas I cannot, they reject my requests every time I ask to join." Nick said sadly and he nodded in sympathy, joining a group of headless people sounded like fun… he wondered if they played volleyball with there heads… that would be cool if they did. Maybe they could see still…

By the time he'd stopped thinking about headless volleyball Nick had left and a stern-looking woman with her hair in a tight bun had walked in. It was the same woman who had given James his first letter and explained about magic as well. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts as well as the transfiguration teacher. I expect you all to be on your best behavior while here at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn you points, while your failures will loose them for your House. Inside this hall you will be Sorted into your House, they will be your family here, you will sleep, eat and go to class with them, but before you all go in, here." She waved her hand and dried them all off, but it was cool, his Mohawk was spiked up again, looking around everyone else's hair was done to how it was originally too. That was a nice touch to the drying spell.

"Follow me." With that she turned and walked towards the door and they opened up into the Great Hall, and there destinies… or there future Houses, same thing really…

A/N- Sorry, couldn't resist the last line, it popped into my head and I rolled with it. Well, as usual, feel free to review, they make me happy and write more… so if you want a chapter tomorrow… you know the drill, tell me how awesome-ly amazing I am, my ego grows, I feel the need to thank all my wonderful reviewers with a new chapter, that sort of thing. BTW, this chapters longer than the last, maybe I'm getting better at this… Hmm.


	4. Weak and Powerless

Hello! I love the feedback I'm getting, because I just can't help but think it's bad and sucks, but all my reviewers are so positive! You guys really encouraged me to get on this so quickly, I was going to star tomorrow bur I decided to do it a day early because people were so nice in the reviews.

Reviews: GrlWithoutAName- The older brother comes in handy because cannon Harry was so screwed over, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he couldn't even turn to his friends because they never went through what he did so James is that person he can count on, I'm easier on Jason than Rowling was on Harry. As for changing things up, I try to keep within reason, obviously Jason may act like Harry at times, but he's a different person, he had a different life, so different friends and wand makes sense to me, but I'm glad you like it too! sunkissed47- Thanks for the review, and this may be Harry/Ginny, and there will be dating later on, but honestly, I'm doing this as I go, I really have no clue. Dramione101- Yes, Neville is replacing Ron in the story, there will be more of that in this chapter, but a spoiler- Neville will become more like DH Neville a lot sooner than in cannon simply because he has more outgoing friends to help him mature like he did in his seventh year. Pheonixi77-All in good time; and this chapter is Jason and Dumbledore's first meeting so read on to find out! Tabbycat1220-Thank you for the kind words and here you go! Piper93- You're too kind… anyway, here's a new chapter for you because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write my story.

This Chapter: Jason and Dumbledore have their first encounter during his Sorting and Jason meets his dorm mates.

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Weak and Powerless

Jason Black's POV

The Great Hall, Hogwarts

September 1st, 1991

He walked into the Great Hall and stared at the ceiling as storm clouds rumbled overhead and rain plummeted towards him, only to disappear about twenty feet over head. He walked forward towards a stool in the middle of the hall that was near the professor's table where a ridiculous looking old man in purple velvet robes with silver stars on them, half circle glasses and a beard long enough to his belt sat.

"Come up to the stool and place the hat on your head when I call your name." McGonagall called out to them. When the words finished leaving her mouth a rip in the brim of the old ugly hat open up and the hat started to sing a song about all of the Houses traits and qualities, he assumed this was to tell muggleborns about the Houses. The hall burst into polite applause when the hat finished and the transfiguration professor started calling out names in alphabetical order by last name. "Abbot, Hannah." Was the first to be sorted in his year. Three people later she called out his name. "Black, Jason." He walked forward among whispers. "I thought the Black name was dead? Regulus Black died and Sirius Black is in prison, but, do you think he's that murder's son? He's the right age." Was one of the many whispered conversations going on around him. He walked forward trying to ignore them and figure out why he was so interesting to them. He sat on the stool, a little put off by the whispers and stares but was freaked out when a voice started whispering in his ear. "Jason Black eh, we both know that's not your real name boy, I would go tell the headmaster as I should-"

"NO!" He whispered fiercely to the hat.

"Relax, I won't, but I should, you're not allowed to attend Hogwarts under false names Harry Potter." The Hat said in his ear. "But, the Headmaster doesn't need to know until you're older; I'll leave it to you to tell him in your own time Mr. Black. But, you need to be sorted know don't you? Let's see, plenty brave, loyal too, cunning and ambitious as well. But, you are incredibly smart and level-headed, not fool-hardy like your father could be; he was a genius like you, just lazy, you're more like your mother though, I only put her in Gryffindor because her friends were in there already, should have been a Ravenclaw you know." The hat told him and he grinned at the praise and comparison of him to his parents. "Hmm, let's see, you consider James Thompson your big brother of sorts? Interesting, you two both grew up in an orphanage? It's been a while since a child from an orphanage came here before he showed up, just about fifty years or so." The hat said. "Now, I think that's enough chit-chat, you should clearly be in RAVENCLAW!" The last word was yelled to the entire hall and polite applause broke out from the Ravenclaws and from about half the Hufflepuffs while the Gryffindors and Slytherins all out glared at him. He grew uncomfortable under the glares so he hurried over to his proudly grinning brother who was torn between grinning hugely at him and returning the glares sent tenfold at any person who dared even think of messing with him. He sat next to his brother and his friends and waved at Hermione and Neville who were still standing in the line of people to be Sorted. He flashed them an encouraging grin and turned back to James.

"Why did everybody whisper and glare at me?" He demanded of his brother who just looked back, just as confused as he was and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno little man."

"I do." One of his friends said. "Thomas Warren, I'm not related to the Warren in Slytherin by the way." He added. "But, everyone thinks you're related to Sirius Black, the man who led to the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles, all of them innocent bystanders. What's weird is when Aurors showed up he only laughed his arse off, crazy that one is." Thomas explained. "That's why people were being all weird to you, but when they find out your past, it'll all blow over, people will forget they ever had unexplained burning hate for you and wanted to lynch you publicly!" He said cheerily as he grinned hugely.

"Gee… thanks for the encouragement." He said glumly.

"Granger, Hermione." The professor called out. He turned to see her arguing with the hat over her placement and he wondered where the hat was trying to place her that she didn't want to go, he hadn't even said anything about where he wanted to go, maybe that's because the hat agreed with him, that he would do well in Ravenclaw?

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat barked out and Hermione smiled brightly and practically danced over to him and sat down.

"The hat kept insisting I would do well in Gryffindor but that atrocious Weasley boy was telling everybody that was within twenty feet of him that you were the bastard son of some mass murderer named Sirius Black and that you were going to kill us all, and that he was going into Gryffindor because all his family was in there, so I picked Ravenclaw instead!" She finished, eyes bright with excitement.

"Some bloody idiot is saying that? My god, this makes this a lot worse, people are going to believe him! Damn, Sorry Jason, I'll fix this, I'll just make sure everybody knows how you were just dropped off, no note, no name, no history. It's bound to get out eventually, things like this do." James said, looking angry. "By the end of the week, that Weasley better learn to shut his trap or he's gonna be dealing with me." James swore as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." He said, he wasn't going to let James fight his battles, especially when he was more than willing and capable of fighting them, hell, he was looking forward to it.

"Longbottom, Neville." Was called out and he walked shakily to the stool and he glanced over at them, and he shot a reassuring smile at his new friend who was clearly terrified of the Sorting. After about thirty seconds a verdict was reached. "RAVENCLAW!" Was shouted out and the whole table broke out in applause for him. Neville grinned and walked over to the table and sat across from him.

"The hat let me choose, well, I think it did because it kept telling me that my grandmother would be proud of me if I was in Gryffindor, then I told it that I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and it said my parents would be proud of me for being in Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw part was shouted out though." Neville said in one long excited breath.

"Really? The hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor too!" Hermione told him.

"The hat just talked to me about my parents and James and the orphanage, we never talked about where I wanted to go, and it just put me in Ravenclaw no questions asked." He told everybody.

"Really little man? The hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, but I think the hat has a sense of humor because he told me I was right, I shouldn't be in Hufflepuff, that I probably end up eating them in the middle of the night." James said laughing.

"The hat said you'd eat the Puffers?" One of his friends said laughing as well.

"Yep, I guess I'm too tuff for them." He said, puffing out his chest proudly as he tried, and failed, to strike something like a heroic pose while sitting down. It made him look like an ass in his opinion, or a bit like Captain Morgan.

The laughing and joking went on until the last person, Blaise Zambini, was Sorted into Slytherin and the stool and Sorting Hat were taken into a room off the hall and behind the teachers table. Dumbledore stood and looked at the hall. "Before we eat, I have few announcements to make, The Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Also, the list of banned items now includes Fanged Frisbees and Filibuster's Fabulous No Heat Wet Start Fireworks, for the whole list, see Mr. Filtch's office door. New this year, the third floor corridor is off limits to all who don't wish to die a very painful and horrific death." Dumbledore said gravely. "Now, a few fords before we eat, Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak!" The now in his opinion, crazy old man, clapped his hands and the table before him was instantly filled with an array of delicious smelling foods, roasts and mashed potatoes. He grabbed a couple pieces of the roast and several spoonfuls of the mashed potatoes and then poured gravy over top of all of it as several of the girls looked at him like he was crazy. Ignoring them he started to eat, after all, what could he say? He was a growing boy and the food was really, really, really damn good, besides, he was hungry! After he was done gorging himself on that he grabbed two rolls and a chicken drumstick.

"Dude, save some room for dessert you fucking pig!" James told him, he really had no room to talk though, after all, he'd eaten more food. Just then the food disappeared, good thing he'd finished the drumstick, but he'd only gotten one of the rolls… the other one was vanished with the rest of the food… The loss of his roll was quickly remedied though by the appearance of a ton of desserts, puddings and pies, ice cream and god knows what else was there. He then grabbed a piece of apple pie and a piece of the pumpkin along with some of the puddings. When he was done stuffing himself full of food he groaned, he ate too much, but it tasted really good, so it was worth it, really, truly, was worth the pain he was in right now.

"You are such a pig, Jason." Hermione told him. "Maybe next time you won't stuff yourself so much you almost explode." She told him.

"Mmm, no, the food was too good to not eat that much, besides, I'll live Hermione." He told his brand new friend.

"Just because you'll live doesn't mean you should do it Jason." She told him as she gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine tomorrow, so it's all good."

"Arghh, you really are frustrating Jason you stupid git." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Well, umm, yeah, I guess I can be, but whatever, you still love me because I'm so damn good looking and hot you are secretly madly in love with me so it's all good 'Mione." He said while slinging and arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him while giving her his best smile, it always got him out of trouble, he was proud of it, he looked so damn cute and adorable when he did it. I love how people love me. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Jason you idiot get off." She said, and he gaped.

"Oh god James," He said looking at his brother. "She's immune to my smile! My oh-so-adorable smile!" He said, in mock horror. "What the hell am I supposed to do now! That smile got me everything! Free ice cream, free food, out of trouble, hell, Mrs. Stafford wasn't even mad at us when I got my Mohawk because I looked so damnably cute she couldn't be mad at us! That smile saved my ass and she's immune…." He said as he pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Damn, this is a problem, that smile saved my ass too." James said looking incredibly dejected and sad. "This is a sad, sad day, we no longer have our get out of jail free card anymore! We are so screwed over now."

"Hmm, it is just her though, it still works on other people. Besides, it isn't like she can get us in trouble, the teachers do that." He pointed out.

"You are right little dude, it still works on other people." James agreed. "We can still get out of trouble." James slung an arm around my shoulder. "Our reign of terror can still work."

Dumbledore then stood and they all looked over at him. "Now, I know you are all looking forward to the warm beds that await you, but before you go off, we need to sing the Hogwarts school song, pick any tune you want!" He told them as he waved his wand, causing words to appear in the air.

"Hey James, want to rap?" He asked laughing.

"That is a damn good idea Jason." James said laughing too.

"One the count of three!" Dumbledore said loudly. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" They both started rapping after that and they could barely finish the song and by the end they were both crying from laughter and everyone around them was laughing as well, after all, who didn't laugh when somebody started rapping, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts."? They were dismissed shortly after two red-headed twins in Gryffindor finished the song to what sounded vaguely like a funeral dirge. Or maybe a funeral march. What's the difference anyway?

"Ah, thank you Misters Weasley, and Mr. Thompson and Mr. Black as well, your songs were, entertaining, to say the least." Dumbledore said chuckling. "You are all dismissed, first years follow your prefects!" Dumbledore said over the sound of people leaving the Hall to get to bed.

"C'mon shorties! C'mon all you little midgets! Follow me!" One of James' friends yelled.

"Hey!" James said smacking the guy on the head. "Don't make fun of Jason!"

"Yeah!" He said to the guy. "That's his job." He said right as James said. "That's my job!"

"All right, but still, I know the password!"

"No you do not, nobody knows it you retarded monkey and you know it! It changes all the time." James said to his apparently retarded monkey of a friend.

"So? I can still keep you out of the Common Room, I'm bigger than you!" The friend said as he roughly shoved James into a wall. James smacked the guy on the head in retaliation.

"That may be true… but my wand is bigger than your wand Nick." He said smirking at the other guy who glared at James and his insult to his, umm, "wand."

"I think I'm a bit more skilled with my wand, after all, mine gets used more often." Nick said smirking, challenging James.

"Really? Using your wand is one thing, but how many other people have used your wand? Because playing with your wand means absolutely nothing if you don't… share." James said smirking this time.

"All right you two, stop talking about your wands, please try and pretend to be mature, I know that may be hard for you two but, try." A girl with long black hair said as she glared at both Nick and James who had the decency to pretend to look a little bit sorry.

"All right Ashley, well be good… for now." James said, winking at her. "Later, I don't think you want me to be good, unless you're not into that, but I can be into that if you want me to be." He said shamelessly.

"You are such a pig sometimes James." She said glaring at him. The group ahead stopped in front of a statue.

"This is the entrance to the Common Room, remember where it is First Years, if you get lost, ask another older student with the Ravenclaw badge, well, don't ask him." Nick said pointing to James. "He's stupid and will give you bad directions because he's mean and nasty and doesn't like small children." James looked offended for a second before nodding.

"I only gave them directions the astronomy tower once and you shouldn't have been making out up there, besides, I had no clue you were up there Nick." James said, trying to defend himself, and failing miserably as some students laughed at them.

"Anyway, this is how you get in to the Common Room." Nick said as he walked over to the statue.

"What has no beginning or end?" The statue asked Nick.

"A phoenix's life!" He said and a few people stared at him, surprised he gave the answer.

"I was thinking a circle, but I like your answer better, I have to remember that one." The statue said to him as it moved to let them enter.

"Nice one Jason." James said to him as they walked into the Common Room.

"This is the Ravenclaw Common Room." Nick called out loudly. "The boy's dorm rooms are the right, the girls, you go to the left. Before you go, one thing, you are all expected to do well in class, all of you, minus James, were put in here for a reason, do well in class, act smart. We all have an image to upkeep!" Nick said. "Now go to bed, all of you! Scram!" With that he trudged up the stairs and went in the Room that had a silver plaque reading "First Years" in flowing fancy blue handwriting that was etched into the plaque. Going inside there was a dark blue, almost black plush carpet and around the room there were five four poster beds in the room, each one had blue and silver hangings and they seemed to be carved out of ebony wood. Next to them there were a night stand and a desk. Their trunks were already here and he grabbed his sleep pants and an old shirt and went to the bathroom to change. Walking back out the rest of his dorm mates had arrived and were waiting to go in the bathroom to change like he had. He walked over to his bed and flopped face down on the obscenely comfortable bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later all his dorm mates had finished changing and were talking quietly.

"Hey, I think we should all introduce ourselves because I don't know most of you people and we're going to be spending a lot of time together over the next seven years on boy suggested. I'll start, I'm David Morrison, I'm muggleborn and never knew that magic existed until a couple of months ago so this is all really new to me." He said.

"I'm Terry Boot, I'm half-blood, umm, my dad is a muggle and my mum is a witch, I've always know about magic, and my mum was a Ravenclaw too." Terry said.

"Umm, well, I'm Jason Black, and I'm not related to Sirius Black like everybody thinks, I was dropped off at the orphanage I still live at when I was a year old, with no name, they just made mine up. I also have the coolest birthday in the world, October 31st because that was the day I was dropped off at the orphanage." He told everyone. "So, yeah. That's about it." I'll keep my metamorph-y-ness to myself thank you very much. "And, I don't know pureblood or muggleborn or half-blood. I wish I knew who my parents were."

"Wait, you have no relation to Sirius Black?" Terry asked.

"Yeah." He told him. "No relation at all."

"What a relief, I was like, thinking you were some murderer or something dude, no offense or anything." Terry told him, looking very sheepish for thinking he was going to kill them all. Which I still might. I can be cranky sometimes.

"Well, I'm Neville Longbottom, pureblood, I live with my Grandmother and I'm into herbology." Neville said quietly.

"Longbottom? You related to the aurors Frank and Alice?" One guy asked.

"Yeah, those are my mum and dad." Neville said looking uncomfortable.

"I'm Damian Watts, my dad was on the team that caught Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastian Lestrange as well as Barty Crouch Jr. Sorry about your parents mate, they were my dad's friends on the force, they went down swinging." Damian told Neville. "I've heard a lot of stories where they saved his life or helped him out a lot. His biggest regret is he couldn't do the same for them when they needed it most."

"Well, this is really fun and all but I'm tired as hell." He told the guys in his dorm seeing that Neville was looking very uncomfortable when that Damian guy mentioned his parents. "I think we should all go to bed." The other guys all seemed to think that was a good idea and soon the only sound in the dorm was the deep breathing of the other guys in his dorm, not long after he fell asleep, still wondering why Neville seemed so weird when people mention his mum and dad.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Aww, Poor Nev Nev, he's all sad now. Oh well, and by the way… I like reviews. I like them a lot. Last chapter had as many reviews as the first two. I was happy…. Please make me happy again and then you can have another nine page chapter! Yay, I'm so proud of myself!


	5. The Noose

Hey, this chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers! So… yeah. That's about it for now. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Oh, and the chapter titles have nothing to do with chapter content, I just put that moments favorite song as the title. Here are the bands so they can get the credit, the first two were SlipKnot's Prelude 3.0 off of Vol. 3 The Subliminal Verses and Liberate off of SlipKnot. This one and the other two are all A Perfect Circle, Orestes is off of Mer de Noms, Weak and Powerless is off of The Thirteenth Step, and The Nurse Who Loved Me is off of The Thirteenth Step as well.

Reviews: **GrlWithoutAName**- Just to clarify, Jason and James know Jason is Harry Potter, sorry if that wasn't clear enough (Whoops). But the "Unfamous Mask" is what everybody at Hogwarts sees, because Jason/Harry doesn't want to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He just wants to be Jason Black. **tumshie**- Sorry about the typo, I'll go back and fix it, I read through it too, damn, still didn't catch it. I'm glad that other than that you like the story so far. **Tabbycat1220**- Sorry about the misspellings, I use spell check and beta it myself but I let a few through, whoops. **Hemotem**- That was a hell of a lot of reviews, lol. But glad to hear you like the fact Jason/Harry gets to be normal too! I thought he got screwed up the ass with showing up at school with most of them wanting him to be some great legend. **Dramione101**- Thanks! I love the words of encouragement!. **vnienhuis**- You're the first to comment on the rap or Trevor the Flying Toad! I'm so happy somebody likes my ADHD/crack addict moments! **HarrySiriusFan**- Since you couldn't wait, here you go! Jason/Harry goes to class.

This Chapter: Enter the Dragon… or Snape, same difference… also Flitwick and McGonagall get some appearances! (Or if you want the non ADHD version, it's the first day of class) Plus a surprise I just thought up, but read for that! No spoilers from me.

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

The Noose

Jason Black's POV

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_September 2nd, 1991_

He opened his eyes to see an odd blue-ish light streaming in through the drapes around his four poster bed. Wait? Drapes and a four poster bed? What the hell? Where was he…? Then it hit him, Hogwarts. He sat up in bed and pulled back the drapes to see everybody else's where still shut tight and he looked around and saw a clock on one wall, it was only six A.M. He stopped at his trunk and grabbed a set of clothes minus the robe and went into the bathroom attached to the room and took a quick ten minute shower and quickly dried off his body and pulled on his clothes and brushed his teeth quickly so his dorm mates could get in the shower. When he walked into the dorm still toweling his 'hawk dry he saw that everybody was still asleep. Going over to Neville's bed he pulled back the drapes to see his slightly overweight friend was still asleep. "Nev, wake up, it is already six fifteen."

"Wha?" Was the sleepy reply he got for his troubles.

"Wake up Nev, it's time for food." He told the sleepy boy. Neville opened his eyes and looked around.

"Food?" He asked looking confused as he looked around the dorm. "You said something about food? I want food." Neville said, clearly still half-asleep.

"Get up, food is only for those who get up, showered and dressed Nev." He told the other boy while literally dragging him out of bed.

"All right." He mumbled as he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. He then dug around in his trunk looking for his socks and pulled them on before pulling on his shoes and tying them deftly. He then started the search for his gel so he could do his hair. After three minutes of making his trunk a mess he found the bottle and tried, and failed horribly, to do his hair with no mirror. Sitting there for a minute waiting for Neville to get out was boring but when the much more alert Neville walked out the boy laughed at his messed up hair and he stalked past Nev and finished his hair properly this time and walked out to see Terry Boot grabbing his stuff to go take a shower.

"Morning." Terry mumbled tiredly and he nodded in greeting. Neville had just finished tying his shoes and they left the dorm to go down to breakfast. Walking into the Common Room they met Hermione who was coming from her own dorm.

"Morning Neville, Jason!" She said brightly.

"Morning." They both said to her. They left the Common Room and followed some older Ravenclaws down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they walked into the Hall a wonderful smell met his nose. "Mmm." He said. "Food."

"That's incredibly deep Jason." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I know." He said cheekily as he grinned and sat down at the table. He then spooned some scrambled eggs onto his plate and grabbed some slices of bacon and sausage links as well as some toast with jelly. He then looked at some orange stuff in a pitcher and grabbed the pitcher and poured some in a glass in front of him and sniffed it. It smelled… spicy. What the hell? "What's this?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Pumpkin juice, what else would it be?" Nev told him, looking at him oddly. Then it hit him what Nev had said.

"_Pumpkin_ juice! What the hell is that?! Are you people nuts? You ever hear of apples? Oranges? Cranberries? Pomegranates?" He asked, still staring at Neville like he was crazy.

"Well, yeah, but pumpkin juice is good Jason, try it." Neville said pushing his somewhat full glass back into his hand. He looked at the orange colored semi see-through liquid and smelled it again. Nope, still weird. He closed his eyes and drank some of it and gagged.

"GOD! How can you drink that Nev?" He asked as he looked around the table for something to wash his mouth out with, but he only saw pitcher after pitcher of that… disgusting drink.

"Tastes fine to me." Neville said shrugging.

"JASON!" James yelled loudly as he walked in. "You like it here bud? The beds are way better here, huh?" He said as he plopped down across from him and started pilling food on his plate.

"Nope, I hate it here, I'm leaving." He said seriously to his brother.

"WHAT!? Leaving? Why?" He asked, shocked.

"That." He said simply as he pointed to the offending juice.

"What about the pumpkin juice?" He asked as he poured himself a glass.

"It tastes disgusting, and there is nothing else to drink here."

"Ah, Mr. Black, it seems I have finally found another who shares my, dislike for pumpkin juice." Said a voice behind him and as he turned and looked he saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him, eyes oddly enough, twinkling like mad.

"Yeah, it tastes disgusting." He told the eccentric old man who was currently wearing green crushed velvet robes with roaring purple dragons swooping all over it.

"I too find myself disliking it. Minks!" He said and an odd little creature popped out of thin air, startling him.

"Yes Master Dumbledore sir!" The excited little creature squeaked.

"Get Mr. Black here something else to drink this morning." He told the little creature.

"What would Mr. Black be wanting today?" The small creature asked.

"Umm, orange juice." He said uncertainly. The creature nodded and popped away. Less than a minute later a pitcher of juice appeared along with an untainted goblet and he poured himself a goblet as a swarm of owls came swooping in carrying mail. He tried to turn around to thank the professor but he was already at the head table with the other professors. A paper dropped in front of James and his brother paid the owl which then took off. James unfurled the paper and his brow knitted with worry.

"Look at this bro. This isn't good." He said, passing him the paper. He looked at the front page and froze as he looked at the headline sprawled across the page. **BOY WHO LIVED OFFICALLY MISSING! REALTIVES QUESTIONED! **He then quickly scanned the article.

"Oh god…"

_When the Boy Who Lived didn't show up at Hogwarts with the other First Years as he should have, authorities launched into a full investigation. Upon questioning the muggle relatives he was sent to live with they admitted to have dropped him off at an orphanage, though they wouldn't say where or when they abandoned him. Hopefully upon further investigation the aurors will find our young hero…_

The article continued on with a bunch of quotes from aurors and the Minister of Magic, some guy named Fudge. He froze as he read it though, he was the only orphan at Hogwarts. They were going to find him.

"Weird huh Jason? Harry Potter is your age, and an orphan somewhere! Too bad you don't have a scar, you could go around as The Boy Who Lived and have people falling at your feet." James said laughing as he wondered what the hell he was doing. "Your eyes are the wrong color though, Harry Potter is supposed to have green eyes. Too bad, if you were famous that would be pretty cool." James said looking a little bit thoughtful as it dawned on him what James was doing. The genius was playing it off! He was joking around, pointing out why he couldn't be Harry Potter, even though the facts pointed to him being Harry Potter.

"Jason Black?" A tiny man behind him squeaked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm Professor Flitwick! Your Head of House, here's your schedule Mr. Black!" The tiny professor told him while handing him a piece of paper with all his classes on it. He looked at the schedule and passed it to James.

"Which professors are evil stuck-up assholes?" He asked.

"Well, you just met Flitwick, he's mostly cool, just don't be late a lot, that kind of ticks him off. McGonagall is okay, just don't be late and don't talk when she is and you'll get along fine. Snape, ouch, don't be late, ever, don't talk at all and don't make a less than perfect potion and he won't dock points and give you zeros on good potions." James said, looking at today's classes.

"So, don't be stupid and I'm fine?" He asked.

"Yep, pretty much. Just don't be an ass." James agreed.

At seven forty-five he found himself outside his charms classroom waiting for the tiny professor to let them in the class. The professor came up to them with an armful of feathers and opened the door to the classroom and told them in his high-pitched voice. "Go on and grab a feather everybody!" The class filed in and as he walked by the professor he grabbed his feather and sat down in between Nev and Hermione.

"Now!" The teacher said from his stack of books. "I wasn't going to do this spell until late October or early November but, since I pulled some strings with Professor Dumbledore, the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins are all together and I get you all by yourselves!" He said happily. "I did this because you lot of Ravenclaws always move quicker than the other Houses. Now is there anybody here that hasn't read up through chapter three?" He asked, seeing as nobody raised their hand he clapped his hands together once. "Very good! We're all caught up to the right spot!" He said excitedly. "Now, you are all familiar with the Levitating Charm then?" He asked and everybody nodded, it was one of the first spells mentioned. "Okay, now, who can tell me the proper pronunciation?" He asked and every hand in the class went up, Hermione was practically jumping out of her seat while Neville seemed like he wanted to melt into his. "Mr. Longbottom I believe?" He said pointing at Neville.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said just loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Correct! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" The teacher said happily and Neville sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "Now, everybody take out there wands and practice the wand movement, swish and flick." The teacher said, getting out his own and showing the proper movement as they all mimicked it. "Very good! Do it a few more times!" He encouraged. "Now. The spell, I want you all to practice on the feathers in front of you! Go!" He said as they all attempted to levitate the feathers." Neville seemed way too nervous to do anything properly and Hermione was getting easily frustrated as she failed time and time again. He tried it for the tenth time and it flopped a bit on the table, only rising a little. Doing it again it rose unsteadily and fell after three seconds.

"Very good Mr. Black! Five points for Ravenclaw." The professor squeaked. He grinned and tried again, lifting the feather about two feet above his desk and dropping it to the table as he cut the spell.

Turning to Neville he tried to help the other boy. "Relax Neville, don't get all worked up or nervous about it." He told him. "You'll get it eventually."

He then turned to Hermione. "Stop getting frustrated Hermione, you're getting too worked up over it, cool it down a bit." After that both of his friends seemed to be doing a little better and by the end of the class both had levitated their feathers a couple times, although Hermione was better at it than Neville was.

The class with McGonagall was a bit harder than the charms. This time Hermione used his advice right away and was the first to turn the toothpick into a needle. He was second and a Hufflepuff named Justin was third. Neville got it by the end of class, but just barely, he only did it twice before the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch.

Getting to lunch was a bit of a problem though, Peeves the Poltergeist was a bit of a pain, he was throwing ink balloons at people, not water balloons, ink balloons. By the time he got into the Great Hall he was soaked in the bright orange and pink ink, oddly the colors weren't mixing though. Luckily there was a laughing Dumbledore inside the doors banishing the ink from people's clothes, although the older students were doing it for themselves. Walking over to the table he saw along with the pitchers of crappy orange colored drink there was several other options at the Ravenclaw table. Sitting down he grabbed a roast beef sandwich and started to munch on it while reading up on the first couple of chapters in his book, but it being James's old book there were lots of stupid drawings in the margins as well as summaries of the chapter at the end, handwritten courtesy of James. He got lucky with that and started skipping to the end of each chapter, only reading those parts and skipping back when his brother was unclear. He managed to get through the whole book in an hour while Hermione and Neville talked to the other first years and some second years as well.

He then packed the book away in his bag and joined in the conversation and had to tell the second years and first year girls what he told his dorm mates last night as well as point out that he couldn't be Harry Potter (Even though he is). The people didn't seem quite convinced after reading the article that morning but they let it drop pretty easily. The bell for the end of lunch rang fifteen minutes later and he got up and headed with the other first years down to the dungeons for potions class and they all waited outside the doors with the slowly arriving Hufflepuffs. Everybody had arrived before class started and two minutes before class began the doors opened and a sour looking man with a hooked nose appeared and started talking. "Get in the classroom. No talking." With that the man turned around and swooped like a big bat to his desk at the front of the class. Seeing everybody else hesitate he went in, not wanting to piss off the already pissed off teacher. Hermione followed and Neville came in next and everybody else followed suit. Sitting down near the middle of the class Neville sat at his station and Hermione sat at the one next to theirs and the boy from his dorm that had a dad that knew Neville's parents sat next to her. His name was something like Damian. Weird name.

"Silence!" Snape barked at them, well, more like at the Hufflepuffs, even so, the class grew deadly silent. The teacher then went on some spiel about ensnaring the senses and brewing glory! Even putting a stopper on _death_. What a load of shit. Nothing could stop death. Idiot. After that he went through the roll. Sending each of them a death glare in turn, 'Man was there something wrong with this guy, maybe he didn't get enough hugs as a child. Somebody should give Snape a big hug, he needs one, badly, or maybe he needs a whore… Hmm, that isn't a bad idea. Save it for later. I should tell James…' He thought as he continued down the list of names. The really pissed off teacher then tapped his wand on the board. "Make the Swelling Solution and put a sample in a vial when you're done, turn it on my desk. Supplies are in that cabinet." He said pointing to one off to the side. "Begin." Man, this guy was a crap teacher. No explanations or anything!

"Nev, let's go get our ingredients," He said getting up and going to the cabinet and grabbing some of the ingredients and telling Neville which ones were left to get. Going back to his station he heated up the cauldron and looked at the directions and started chopping some of the stuff up as Neville started to add ingredients when he was done chopping shredding and measuring the precise amounts. Looking at the directions the potion was the correct shade, although three times he had to stop Neville from doing things wrong and each time Neville almost messed up he grew more clumsy and almost messed up more often. He stopped Neville completely half-way through the potion and told him to calm down and relax, after that Neville did perfectly, not once nearly messing up again. Turning it in, the potion was just half a shade off from what the book said. Pretty damn good for his first potion. Looking over Hermione and Damian's was good, but a few shades off. Some other classmates had horrible potions. One cauldron was holding a lumpy grey concoction that was belching a purple-ish smoke. Snape banished it and glared at the two guilty Hufflepuffs. Walking around he stopped at Hermione's cauldron.

"Hmm, barely acceptable." He said as he passed hers, which really wasn't bad. It wasn't quite the right color but it was at least acceptable. Snape then stopped at his and Neville's which he only stared at. HA! The ass couldn't say anything bad! Take that Snape you great git! Walking up to the desk he had to duck for cover as one of the potions in the class made a grumbling sound and then exploded over most of the class ruining several other people's potions. Luckily most of the people already had stoppers on the vials, saving them. Unluckily for most of the class, they didn't duck in time and their clothes were being eaten by the potion. The girls didn't think it was very funny, the guys just grumbled about the ruined clothes and laughed at the shrieking girls. Snape started vanishing the potion, starting with the girls who had been covered the most, of course, he didn't want to have half-naked students. He repaired most of the people's clothes, minus a few who had stuff that was damaged beyond repair. After that Snape quickly kicked all of them out and as he walked out he idly wondered if every day was going to be this psychotic or if he was going to be a few cards short of a deck by the end of the year.

Phew! I got that out of the way now! My god, I had to force this, sorry if it kind of sucks but man, I don't know, some of it just wouldn't write itself like it does most of the time. I just am like, a medium for the story, I don't even know where most of this comes from, it just pops into my head and appears on the computer screen magically. Well, this is a bit shorter than the last chapter. Only 3554 words long!

**CHAPTER TITLE: The Noose by A Perfect Circle. Album: The Thirteenth Step**


	6. Three Libras

Yo what's up my homies?! I don't know where that came from but oh well. Here's a chapter for you! Hmm, there's a new chapter up for my other story I almost gave up called Heir of All. Crappy name and story in my opinion but the reviewers liked it! Maybe you will too.

**Reviews**- **GrlWithoutAName**- The part with James just came to me because I rewrote that several times each with a different outcome and eventually it just popped out, it was one of the only 'easy' parts of the chapter for me. Also, no problem with clearing the "Is he Harry Potter?" thing up because I swear to god sometimes I'm like on crack or something when I write this.** HogwartsXsecrets**- I've been trying to come up with a way to reveal Jason's secret identity for a while now because obviously he can't hide forever. Thanks for the suggestion, that was similar to another idea of mine! **Tabbycat1220**- Man, you just keep reviewing! Thanks, it helps me build up my ego! Anyway, I love that you love that Jason isn't all wimpy, I just can't write him as a pushover. And, I also wonder how long he can hide when the spotlight is on his alter ego being missing and everybody is looking for him. I honestly don't know when he gets revealed, but I think he should get at least one year of a normal life… **Hemotem-** A lot of people ask when he gets revealed, I've got some ideas and some make sense to me, like telling friends (hint hint hint) or only some select few people knowing because his disguise slips up one time (hint hint hint) As for now those hints are all just ideas floating in my head. None are set in stone as of yet. I agree with you though, Jason/Harry should get some peace, asking a teenager to bear the weight of the world isn't fair.

**This Chapter**: Flying Lessons and killer golf balls! Along with some cute beagles!

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Three Libras

Neville Longbottom's POV

_Hogwarts_

_September 20__th__, 1991_

He gulped nervously as he looked at the Common Room board. Nope, the date hadn't changed. It was still today. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Still at noon. The flying lessons were in half an hour, and any second his friend Jason Black would come running into here to drag him from the safety of the Common Room down to his pre-mature death on the Quidditch Pitch were he would certainly fall from his broom.

Hermione Granger's POV

_Hogwarts_

_September 20__th__, 1991_

Walking down to the Common Room she saw a very pale looking Neville, or as Jason had dubbed him, 'Nev', staring at the bulletin board, or more specifically, the flying lesson notice. She felt bad for her slightly overweight friend, he had massive self-esteem and confidence issues. It wasn't any help that that disgusting Draco Malfoy in Slytherin was always picking on him. She walked over to him. "Hello Neville."

"O-oh, h-hey Hermione." He said, stuttering slightly in fear of being on a broom soon.

"Hey guys!" Her other friend Jason Black said as he walked, or bounced really, over to them, it was slightly odd though, he was very overly cheery sometimes and it was odd coming from a guy with a Mohawk. It wasn't very tall thankfully. Sometimes while in London she had seen guys (and girls too) with Mohawks that had to be at least two feet tall. His couldn't be more than three inches tall. She would chop his " 'hawk", as he had dubbed it, off if it ever got close to a foot, let alone two feet. It looked silly now and it would look plain stupid if it were any longer.

Once he got over to them his smile faltered for half a second when he saw "Nev."

"Hey come on Nev, cheer up. You won't die. I promise!" Jason said looking at the other boy. "Just do what you do in class. When ever you relax you do loads better. Whenever you're in potions and you let Snape get to you almost foul up the potion, but when you relax, you do great. So calm down Nev, just chill." Jason said trying to calm their panicking friend down so he would hurt himself on the pitch. He then grabbed one of Neville's arms and started to drag the weakly protesting boy down the stairs.

"Okay, if you are so worried about flying, let me give you some advice that James gave me when he taught me how to fly ealier this year. Keep a firm, but not overly tight grip on your broom handle. Relax, unless you try to do some fancy tricks, you won't fall off." Jason said to her and Neville as they walked down to the pitch. "Most importantly, when you first get on and are hovering, turn the broom very slowly to test its response times, because you can easily under correct and crash, or do the opposite and overcorrect and crash, so be sure you know the brooms limits." He said. "To go up, just tilt the handle up a little bit. To go down, tilt the handle down a bit, just don't do that too drastically, or you will nosedive. Also, to turn on a broom, move the handle left or right, but don't go up or down, the broom does what you tell it do, not what you meant to do." Jason said, looking at both of them seriously before grinning. "It may sound hard now, but just have fun, after all, nobody uses brooms to get around anymore, they are purely for having fun and goofing off on." He said lightheartedly. "Trust me when I say this is the easiest lesson you will learn here."

When they walked out to the pitch it was a little chilly but there was no wind. Good conditions according to _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Flying For Beginners_, the two books she'd gotten in order to learn how to fly before she got out here. Honestly, Jason's little two minute quickie explanation was more helpful than reading the books had been.

Some other Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs were already lined up by a grey haired woman and were standing by some ratty old brooms that looked like they were as old as Hogwarts.

"Alright!" Madam Hootch said loudly as the last few students walked up and stood by a broom. "Welcome to flying classes! This can be dangerous _if_ you mess around, so I suggest you listen to what I tell you or you'll be off my pitch faster than you can say Quidditch!" She warned as she continued with the lesson. "Now, hold your wand hand over your broom and say 'up'."

Everybody there said. "UP!" Loudly but only Jason's broom came up to him, smacking firmly into his outstretched hand.

"Good Mr. Black." The teacher said as everybody continued to try and get there broom to come. The third time her broom rolled over but the fifth time it wobbled and slowly rose to her hand, it didn't smack into her had as Jason's broom had. Looking over at Neville she could tell his confidence was breaking as his broom remained firmly on the ground.

"Relax Neville, the broom won't come if you don't think it will." Jason said as he watched Neville struggle.

When Neville looked over at Jason he set his jaw and glared at the broom. "UP!" He commanded, the broom flew up and settled in the now grinning boys hand and like that his confidence had come back as he continued to grin happily. After the last few kids had summoned there brooms Hootch told them to mount there brooms and she made minor corrections on everyone's grips except Jason. He was as she put it, a natural. Neville wasn't corrected either, he changed his grip to match Jason's before she got to him. Her grip was a little loose. Moving down the line eventually everybody was good.

"Alright, now when I blow my whistle on the count of three, lift off, **slowly**, hover in the air for a few seconds, then come back down. One. Two. Three." She blew her whistle and everybody rose slowly and came back down, no problem. She had to admit, it was terrifying and fun at the same time. Looking over at her friends Jason looked bored doing such a simple thing and Neville looked insanely proud of himself.

"Okay everyone!" Hootch yelled loudly. "I want you all to do that again, this time thought, fly to this line!" She said, drawing a bright blue line with her wand about thirty feet away from them. She blew her whistle and when she was barely off the ground Jason darted across the field and stopped by whipping the front of his broom up and jumping off of it as it went vertical. She however went much slower across the field and touched down. To Neville's credit he did beat her across the field and did a stunt similar to Jason's while grinning like a fool.

"Alright Mr. Black, no more pulling stunts anymore. I don't want to see you dive and break your neck." Hootch said as she sent Jason a pointed stare that really didn't seem like she was all that mad about his stunt. "Since you all seem to have mastered the basics, you can fly around for a little free flying time, but just because your friends pull stupid stunts doesn't mean you should. Know your own limits!" Hootch said as she dismissed them all to fly around and get used to the brooms. Jason shot up and was followed by Neville and she rose a little after both of them. Jason didn't stop till they were at least seventy feet in the air, but as terrifying as it was, it was strangely exhilarating to see the whole of the grounds from this high up.

"OH NO!" Neville yelled looking down. "MY REM-" Was as far as he got before Jason was plummeting straight down after a little red ball that she remembered as Neville's Remembrall that his grandmother had sent him. Neville must have had it in his pocket, and now Jason was in a dive after it…

She watched in mute horror as he was shot down and reached out after it, closing his fingers around it, he started to pull up but he was too close… he was going to hit the ground…

She gasped as he pulled up out of the dive, toes skimming the grass as he clutched the Remembrall in his hand. They began a slow decent to the ground as Hootch ran over to Jason, yelling at him that he was an idiot and a natural at flying. Before they got to the ground Flitwick came running over to Jason and pulled him away before they could say a word to him.

James Thompson's POV

_Hogwarts, McGonagall's Class_

_September 20__th__, 1991_

He was staring at the dog next to his desk, not having the heart to change the beagle puppy back into his transfiguration book, after all, puppies, and beagle puppies in particular, are much better than books. He reached down and scratched the puppy behind the ears and it jumped on his lap and then crawled onto his desk, knocking his notes on the floor. A couple of girls in his class cooed at the puppy and gushed about how cute his beagle was. Looking over at Nick he had some gross half-book, half-dog thing running around. Waving his wand he canceled the spell and the book fell on the ground.

"That, was a freak of nature Nick. How the hell did you make that?" He asked his ill looking friend.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Nick said, staring at his book. Looking at his own desk his puppy was gone, the book was back. Waving his wand the book turned into a yippy toy dog so he reversed the spell. Flitwick poked his head in and looked at him then McGonagall.

"Can I borrow James for a while?" He asked her. McGonagall nodded and told him to pack up his things. He put his notes away and looked at his book. It was much too heavy to carry so he waved his wand and got a beagle again picking up the puppy he left the classroom, petting the little dog in his arms. Walking outside he was surprised to see a nervous looking Jason as well.

"What did you do?" He asked. Before he could answer Flitwick looked at him.

"I found our seeker James! Jason here went into a eighty foot dive and caught this he said, pulling out a ball filled with smoke, weren't they called Remembralls or something like that?

"YOU WHAT!" He said loudly, staring down a Jason.

"Well, we were in flying lessons and me, Nev and Hermione were like, eighty feet up and Nev dropped his Remembrall so I dove and caught it! It was awesome, when I caught it I was like, an inch above the ground! It was nuts!" Jason said excitedly. "Wait, where did the puppy come from?" 'Holy shit.' He thought to himself. 'He did that on a school broom? Those things suck… screw being seeker, Jason's a natural, I saw him on my broom a week ago, I barely had to tell him anything and he was off and flying. Guess I'm a chaser again.'

"You're on the team little dude." He said to his madly grinning brother. "Screw me wanting to play as seeker, I couldn't have managed that on a school broom, on mine, sure. No problem. On those, no way." He said as he threw his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Kay, Slytherin has won for years now, this year is my last year, I want to win. And it's not a puppy." He said as he looked at Jason.

"Yes, we will win this year, I know it!" Flitwick said happily. "Minerva lost Charlie Weasley and they haven't won since. Severus lost his three best players, they all graduated last year and Pomona, well, she hasn't had a good team in years." Flitwick said as he grinned. "Well, Mr. Black, welcome to the team! I expect great things after your dive today! Oh, and give Mr. Longbottom his Remembrall back!" He said handing Jason the ball smoke filled ball as he practically skipped down the hallway.

"Kay, one rule on my team Jason, one rule. I. Make. The. Rules." He said staring down at the younger boy. "Got it?"

Jason shrugged off his arm from his shoulders and laughed. "Sure man, whatever." He said as he walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked as Jason went away.

"Common Room?" He said unsure.

"What? The hell you are! You're coming with me! We're going to tryouts!" He said Grabbing the back of Jason's shirt and dragging him back down to the pitch for the tryouts that were in forty-five minutes. "See, you may be good, but Nick wants to play as seeker so me and him were gonna go head to head, whoever catches it twice wins. Of course, anybody else can try out as well. But, we need to train you a bit, make sure you're up for taking people on." He said as he continued to drag Jason down the halls.

"Don't we need better brooms?" Jason asked and he stopped.

"Good point, brooms. Accio Cleensweep Six! Accio Cleensweep Five!" He said and two brooms came soaring to him. He caught both and handed the Cleensweep Five to Jason. Pulling out a piece of paper he wrote a quick note and sent it back to his dorm.

"What was the note? And how is that not a puppy?" Jason asked as they walked to the pitch.

"Well, that broom," He said pointing to the one Jason held. "Isn't exactly mine to borrow. It's Nick's broom, and since last year he "borrowed" mine a lot, I'm "borrowing" his, after all, it _is _only fair. And it's not a puppy! It's my transfiguration book." He said grinning at Jason as his brother rolled his eyes at him.

"Is he going to be mad? And what did you do to your book to make it a puppy?" He asked.

"Oh _hell_ yeah he's going to be mad. "Hell, he'll probably try and kill me… oh well, it'd be a funny way to die. Plus, it _is_ a transfiguration book, it transfigures!" He said grinning at Jason.

When they got out to the pitch he went and got the crate of practice balls and a bucket of golf balls and he stood on the field. "All right, you know the game as well as I do, so get on the broom and catch the golf balls when I throw them!" He said as Jason got on the broom and took off. Grabbing the bucket he threw it as hard as he could at Jason's head, luckily for Jason he dodged it.

"HEY! What was that for!" His brother yelled at him.

"I dunno. It was funny though!" He yelled back. After that he continued to lob golf ball after golf ball at Jason and he caught most of them, he only missed two out of probably one hundred balls.

"This is pretty funny if you think about it." He said as he grinned at Jason as the waited for people to show up for tryouts.

"What's funny?" Jason asked.

"How good you are at catching balls." He said as his brother slugged him on the arm. (A/N: That line isn't mine, it's my friend Justin's line that I adapted to fit the scene, he was trying to convince me that the real reason that Harry dumped Ginny at the end of sixth year was that he's secretly gay. This was pre DH if your confused. The real line was something like "Straight men cannot be that good at grabbing balls!" He's immature, and I base James character off of him. Justin is proud of the way I write James, he also made me put in the wand scene. That was all his idea.)

"You're a jerk you know that." Jason said as he flopped back on the grass.

"Yep." He agreed as he stood up as Nick walked over with the remaining team. They had once chaser and him, a keeper, one beater, and a seeker. He sighed, they needed another chaser and a beater. After five minutes six other Ravenclaws showed up to tryout.

"All right, everybody who wants to be a chaser, over here!" He yelled. His one remaining chaser, Ashley Sims, (The girl with the black hair who he'd made rude comments to the first day back after she told him to shut it 'bout his wand) walked over with three of the six who wanted to try out. "Beaters by David." He yelled and two of the remaining people walked over to his remaining beater. "What're you here for?" He asked the remaining guy.

"Keeper." Said the kid who he thought was a second year.

"Alright, by Markus." He said pointing to his keeper. "All you, on yer brooms! I want a fast team, so race twice around the pitch, Jason, give Nick his broom back before his eats you or something, use mine for now." He said tossing him his broom while Jason gave an evil looking Nick his broom back. "Alright, line up here, on your mark, get set, GO!" He yelled as the people took off with Ashley quickly taking the lead, go figure, she had one of the best brooms on the market. One of the kids trying out for chaser was last and he looked at his piece of paper the kid had written his name on and he crossed the kids name off. No slow kids on his team. Looking back up at the race Ashley was hard pressed to keep her lead, Jason was slowly gaining on her, being younger and smaller he was quicker on his broom. Behind him was David followed by another chaser hopeful, the guy was a bit small for a chaser but he was fast on a crappy broom, a good flier. Markus was behind that buy by half a broom length not even half a broom length behind Markus was a quickly gaining Nick. He was shocked to see him that far back. He got up behind Jason and tried to swerve around him but lost speed. He then crouched down on the broom and tried to speed past but was kicked in the shoulder by Jason and he fell back again. Inside he cheered as his brother continued to beat Nick back whenever he got close. Markus over took David eventually and one of the beater hopefuls, a forth year named Chris, was neck and neck with David. He marked on his paper the kid was faster than the other beater. He looked back at the race and marked that the third chaser who was second to last was on a school broom. He was an average flier, but the broom was a handicap, he wouldn't be that slow on a nicer broom. He was surprised the school's old Shooting Stars could even go that fast outside of diving. He'd give the kid a second chance if he got a nicer broom.

The race ended and the people landed, in the end, Jason had beat Ashley by half a second and she looked a little pissed with him. She was a sixth year and this was her fifth year on the team, she had gotten on as a second year, she was one of the best chasers at the school, and she was beaten by a firstie. What a kick in the ass. "Alright, Markus, in the air. You three." He said to the three possible first years. "Start taking shots on goal. Five shots each." The kids nodded and took off when he gave the fastest one the quaffle. "Ashley, pick your favorite when there done." He told the girl who nodded and took off to watch. "You." He said to the kid who wanted to be keeper. "Head on up with them, when Markus is done, you guard while Ashley takes shots." The kid nodded and took off to hover by the goal posts. "David, run those two ragged." He said pointing to the two beaters "I want you to test accuracy and strength, got it? Make some hoops and move them around. Have them try and hit the targets." David nodded and threw the kids bats and let the bludgers loose.

"Go fetch." He told the kids who hopped on brooms to 'go fetch' the bludgers.

"Alright you two!" He yelled at Nick and Jason. "On brooms!" They both kicked off and hovered a couple of inches above the ground. "I got a snitch here." He said holding up the gold ball. "Both you want the snitch. Both of you need to try and find it." He said as he let the little ball loose. The hunt lasted a total of five seconds. Jason immediately set out after the ball and grabbed it not three feet from where they started. Jason handed him the ball as he grinned.

"Fine. One point for Jason. Nick, unless you want to loose to a first year, catch the snitch next time or Jason's on the team." He said as Nick glared. Ignoring his best friends glares he set the snitch, and again Jason tried t grab it but Nick gabbed him and pulled him back as he took off to search. Jason glared at his foul play but began circling the pitch, scanning the area for the elusive little Golden Snitch.

Ignoring his seekers he looked at the beaters who were being yelled at by David for being idiots. Laughing at the poor kids he looked at his chaser try-outs. Grabbing a school broom he flew up to talk with Ashley. "How many shots has he taken?"

"Three. He missed the first one, made the last two." She told him as they watched the kid on the schools broom get ready for another shot. He flew forward and made to go for the middle hoop. Markus got ready to go for a side hoop, nobody ever went middle. The kid got ready to take a shot on the left hoop and then went right. Markus flew quickly to the right… as the quaffle flew through the middle hoop. The damn third year had put enough spin on the ball to send it through the middle hoop. Fuck. He's on the team.

He leaned over to whisper in Ashley's ear. "Damn. The little third years hella good, he's on the team. What's his name?" He asked.

"Michael something or other. He goes by Mike. Said his parents promised him a broom if he made the team. He's getting a Comet or a Cleensweep." She said as they watched the kid make his next two shots.

"Well, the kid better like his broom. Hope mom and dad follow through with the broom. Mike over there needs a better broom, the schools Shooting Stars suck ass."

"Yeah, the kid is doing good on that piece of shit. Imagine him on a new broom, between him and Jason over there we'll be unstoppable." Ashley said as the really slow kid missed two shots in a row.

"How'd you know about Jason?" He asked. Did word really travel that quick?

"Saw it. I was on my free time. I was going to take the broom out for a quick practice before try-outs, saw some firstie nearly break his neck, couldn't be more than six feet above the ground when he pulled outta the dive. Flitwick pulled him off the field and Jason's kicking ass out here. I just put two and two together." She said as the slow kid made two shots. It looked to him like Markus wasn't trying though, those were pity shots. The next kid was good, got four in. Just as many as Mike. Mike was better though, way more potential.

"We going with Mike over the fifth year?" He asked Ashley.

"Was that an actual question or are you only asking because I have to fly with the kid?" She asked.

"Second one. Besides, if you said the fifth year I'd push you off your broom, let you die, take your broom, give it to Mike over there and me, him and fifth year would play as chasers." He said grinning.

"Ass."

"Yep." He said before turning to go talk to David about beaters. "Oh, Markie! Get outta goal, the kid over there wants to steal your place as keeper and I'll do anything to get you off the field!" He yelled as Markie flipped him off but moved off to the side and let the kid take over his hoops. "Ashley! Test the kiddie!" He said going over to talk to David. "So, you seem angry at both of them." He commented as he watched the two mediocre beaters smash the bludgers at the targets, neither was very good, both were average. "Chris has the same aim but is hitting the targets harder." He said and David nodded. "So Chris it is?"

"Yeah, we need to work on his aim though." David said as he sighed slightly.

"I do nothing, just scream at his until he gets better. Yelling always helps." He said thoughtfully as he watched Nick and Jason circle looking for the snitch. He grew a bit alarmed as both shot towards him then he heard a buzzing and he rolled so he was hanging upside down on his broom by his legs. Looking up he saw Jason and Nick dart past him intent on a small gold ball that was darting around. Twisting his broom the other direction he saw Jason grab the snitch right as Nick was about to. He yelled as Jason pumped his fist in the whooped as he showed off the snitch he managed to catch.

Then he thought of something. 'How the fuck do I get out of this?' He thought as he realized if he tried to grab his broom with his hands he'd slide off and hit the ground that was starting to get blurry as the blood rushed to his head. "Jason?" He said as the ground started to tilt beneath him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Help."

Lol, stupid James. HA! I win, I did a whole chapter about Jason flying, a whole chapter all about Jason and not once did I have it in his Point-Of-View. YES! I rule. As always-Review! reviews give me the inspiration to sit on my ass in front of the computer screen in my spin-y chair until the chapter is done! Wow, 4,847 words long. Damn.


	7. Psychosocial

Hello again

Hello again. Long time no see, eh? Once again, I'm sorry y'all. I'm taking the blame for my too long hiatus. Only some of it could've been helped, but oh well. The people who reviewed my fake chapter were forgiving. (Thanks, you all rock my socks.)

Umm, if you had this on an update list, you may have to go back and re-read the last couple chapters. I did, and I'm the amazingly fantastical author!

Another note: If you don't hear from me after Monday, (June 14th), I'm dead. I'm going to a concert that's going to have lots of moshpits. Plus, I'm around five-five, five-six. (That's not very tall for all you Europeans or non-Americans who use metric which makes so much more sense. Ten millimeters to a centimeter and a hundred centimeters to a meter is way better than twelve inches to a foot and three feet to a yard. It's messed up and crazy.) I'm only sixty-five inches which isn't a whole lotta centimeters. Anyway, I also weigh about a hundred and ten pounds. What's this all mean? I'm small. Too small for moshpits. This means I'm bringing my friend who is six-two and big, and my bro who works out. But, I'm sooooooo jumping into a pit. I have a death wish or something.

It's going to be fun in an "I almost died! Again! Again! Again!" way.

Reviews- **GrlWithoutAName**- Just so you know while Justin, my James inspiration, is cool, he's also annoying as hell. Just don't tell his girlfriend I said that, she'd be angry with me. Also, no, there were no first years other than Jason trying out for the team, (Typo, sorry.) he's super special just like the real-life Jason, who is nothing like Potter-verse Jason. This Jason is much cooler because I made him into a cross between myself and Justin simply because he's over at my house a lot lately. **Piper93**- Sorry for the wait, I'll explain, promise! **Pheonix4Life**- I like Jason too… but, they WILL find out he's secretly Harry, but in due time, I like the idea of Harry having a little bit of a "normal" life for a year or so, maybe a little longer. (Hint, hint) And, of course, dirty minded friends rock, how else are you supposed to have fun? They make me laugh. Ninja friends are cool too. Just don't steal sunglasses. The ground hurts. **Alorkin**- Here it goes! Okay, you can out cuss me. The navy more than likely trained you well, even if it didn't train my grandpa, but he was a Sea Bee captain like, thirty years ago. (He also led the first combat ready battalion in Vietnam, cool huh?) _Chapter One_- Well, I'm glad you find my story somewhat plausible! That really means a lot because I hate people who blow everything _way_ out of proportion. And Harry wasn't adopted because of the simple fact that because muggles are muggles they shy away from magical people because they fear what they don't know. This is why canon Harry never made friends as a small child. Dudley couldn't be that bad. _Chapter Two_- The chapter answered some questions so I won't re-answer some. But, Jason's wand feather may or may not be Fawkes's. (I didn't even think of that!) Not decided. I write as I go. _Chapter Three_- Well, my grammar and spelling are so wunnerful because I'm enrolled in a California school. I'm in honors English therefore I'm not mentally handicapped! That aside there were lots of random weird scenes I will tell you were for showing Jason isn't canon Harry. Different life, different person. They were really there because I'm wither Bi-Polar or ADHD. Either way I'm un-medicated and extremely weird at times. Glad you enjoyed it though. _Chapter Four_- I was debating Slytherin/Ravenclaw. I decided if I'm going to try and give Jason a break that Ravenclaw was best. Avoid house tensions. Also… the twins will make an appearance. Jason should get the map at some point in time. Maybe an apprentice prankster? (Hint, hint!) And I'll try and fix the blue and silver mess-up. _Chapter Five_- Yes. Of course Snape is the root of all evil! And Jason is super cool in the face of fire! Yay Jason! Also, of course classes went well, Jason spent years hitting the books! _Chapter Six_- These notes are now over a page long so I'm cutting this short- Glad you enjoyed flying on Jason Black Airlines! Please remove all sanity from overhead compartments and make a neat and orderly mad dash for the exit and luggage-go-round! _Fake Chapter Seven_- Appendicitis sucks. End of story. **Sakura Lisel**- I tried to recover the saved files, but to no avail. Most of my cough, cough "legal" music was lost along with lots of birthday and Christmas pictures. Luckily most were on my cameras SD card or on the new computer or sent in e-mails. Thank god for me having like, three copies of some stuff. Unfortunately the old chapter was lost. **Second Hokage** and **SnakeRose**- Thank you for kind words and aside from some ugly scars I'm good as new. Just as insane as ever

_**THIS CHAPTER**_: Quiddich practice in which James reaches a new level of hilarity, or evil-ness. Depends on your point-of-view. Also, other amazingly crack-addicted fun brought to you in part by J.K. Rowling.

She made the some of the characters and most of the setting so she gets a lot of credit. I'm simply using her characters for no gain of profit. (That was my disclaimer Mr. Lawyer-Man. Please don't sue me!)

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Chapter Seven: Psycho Social

--

**Jason Black's POV**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I woke up and looked around the room. No green light. No high pitched cackle. No screams of terror. I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware of holding. Hauling myself out of bed I looked at the clock, 5:30 am. Too early to wake up but I wasn't going to bed anytime soon. I went to the bathroom after grabbing clothes and quickly showered and did my hair. Lucky for me James taught him a spell that did my hair up and always returned it to normal if it got messed up. No quiddich practice was gonna mess my hair up. I pulled on loose muggle clothes and went to the common room to meet up with James.

When I saw James he wanted to laugh. My brother was leaning against a wall trying to look cool. The girl he was talking to was blushing so obviously looking like a total prat got you a date here at Hogwarts. I'd have to remember this one.

I walked past James and pushed him so he over balanced and almost knocked the girl over. My brother swore and apologized before looking around. "JASON!" He yelled. I laughed and took off running to the Great Hall. I was almost to the Great Hall and I couldn't hear James running so I'd somehow lost him. Obviously living in the huge castle hadn't taught James much. I rounded the corner and saw James leaning against the doors to the Great Hall.

"Short cuts rock little man." Was all James said before I quickly turned, hitting the ground as I did so. I righted myself and took off in a dead sprint. But lucky for me, living in an orphanage had taught me to run. Unlucky for me James was older, therefore taller; and because of that he had much longer legs. I yelped, yes yelped, as James caught me and threw me over one shoulder so I had the lovely view of the uglier side of James. And I wasn't talking about his face.

I crossed my arms and humph-ed as James started taking me somewhere. Some footsteps grew closer and I was praying that it was a prefect or teacher, being carried around over James's shoulder hurt.

"Mr. Thompson, you are aware that carrying students around isn't exactly condoned by the school rules?" I heard Flitwick chirp with a slight chuckle.

--

**James Thompson's POV**

_Hogwarts_

I flashed Professor Flitwick a big grin. "Yep!" I said happily as I bounced Jason a little. Jason was fat or something. He was heavy to carry around over my shoulder.

"Well, I was just checking. I'll see you Monday afternoon." Flitwick said as he chuckled and walked away.

"What!" Jason yelled as he saw Flitwick walk away. "That's not fair! He'll eat me!"

"No I will not eat you!" I said as I took off again. "You're much too fat to eat. I'm gonna die before I get you to our destination."

"Where are you taking me?" Jason asked as he started to pound on my back.

"Oh, a fun place. Well, fun for me at least. Bad for you. Very, very bad for you. Yet very fun for everybody who's watching you." Jason started to hit harder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He whined as he hit me.

"Stop hitting me!" I snapped at the annoying little midget that was Jason Black.

"Put me down!" He demanded. In response to that I simply bounced down the steps to the quiddich locker rooms as Jason bounced again and again onto my shoulder and made "Oomph" noises at every bounce. All the people on the team looked at me weird as I jumped into the locker rooms. I went over to my locker and pulled out my broom. I reached into my pocket and started unshrinking Nick's broom. Jason needed one to use until Flitwick convinced Dumbledore to let Jason have one a year early.

"James?" Ashley asked looking at me oddly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Where did you get that Cleansweep Five? Don't you own a Cleansweep Six?" She was staring at the broom in my hand.

"I do own a Six. See. It's right here." I moved so she could see it better. "And you are again correct in this being a Cleansweep Five. It's not mine. I nicked it from Nick. He doesn't need it and there is no way my seeker is using a Shooting Star."

Ashley shook her head and walked away. "But, I'm surprised you didn't ask why I'm carrying around our seeker."

She turned and looked at me. "I don't really want to know what goes on in you twisted little mind James. You really do scare me sometimes."

"That's not very nice. You are so going after Jason." I muttered as I handed Jason Nick's broom. "Hold this." I commanded as I grabbed my own broom. I growled as Jason promptly started to beat me with the Cleansweep Five. "That's not mine stupid!" I yelled in order to get him to stop.

"Hey, uh, James?" Ashley said poking her head in the locker rooms. I nodded for her to continue. "What do you mean I'm going after Jason?" I simply grinned at her and she looked a little scared as she left. I jogged after her and Jason hit me harder with his smack-y stick. Well, broom that is.

--

**Jason Black's POV**

_Hogwarts_

I hit the ground with a groan before tackling James's knees. "You jerk!" I yelled as I started to hit the big idiot with and even bigger ego.

"That's another minute for you!" He yelled as he tried to push me off as the rest of the team stood around and laughed. He tried to grab me around the neck but I bit him. "HE BIT ME!" James yelled as he howled in pain.

"That's what you get!" I said as I got off of him and kicked him in the shins to the team's amusement.

"What? Rabies?" He asked as he smacked me on the head.

"Yep!"

"That's a total of three minutes for you!" James said as he went to the ball crate.

"What are you on about?" The keeper, Markus asked.

"Well, this morning Jason pushed me into Brianna and she's hot so I decided I should use him for a bludger target as payback. Then I decided, he's a seeker, he needs to dodge bludgers. Now he really is going to be a bludger target!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at once.

"You heard me. Today during practice while we run drills David and Chris won't be hitting fake targets, but they're going to focus on one team member at a time. Jason's just going to be used longer and first under the official reason of him being a favorite target of opposing teams. Fun, huh?" James tossed the quaffle to Ashley as he let the snitch go. "Well, old team members, you know what to do. New dude, put the pretty red ball though the big ol' hoops that that idiot is guarding. We'll teach you the maneuvers. Jason, if I really need to explain you're stupider than I think you are." With his poor explanation given the team rose into the air and scattered as James let the bludgers go. "Jason! Watch out!" I heard him yell as he laughed. I was sooo taking his head off. I heard a bludger whistling through the air and put on a burst of speed as I swung to the left and a bludger shot by.

This practice would really suck.

--

I landed and rolled off the broom and flopped to the ground. I hurt all over from where I didn't fully dodge bludgers. It had been funny to see other people be relentlessly hounded by David and Chris's attacks and luckily nobody had been badly injured by James's stupid idea. Although Chris's aim really had improved and he'd gotten much better at judging where bludgers were coming from based on the high pitched whistle of the bludgers.

After an hour of practice the reserve team had come out to play a scrimmage. The team consisted of the guy who wanted to replace Markus as keeper and the fifth year who wanted to be seeker, the other beater hopeful and Nick. The other slots were filled mainly by sixth and seventh years that could play well and maybe could make the team but didn't want practice to interfere with studies so they would come out once a week to scrimmage with the real team and fill whatever spots that needed filling.

The teams were the chasers and him along with a filler beater and the fifth year and the kid who wasn't a half bad Keeper against our beaters and Markus and the reserve chaser and two fillers with Nick. Reserve offence and Regular Defense vs. Regular offense and Reserve Defense. Not a bad set-up. Both teams ended up almost equally matched.

Nick was seething when he showed up to take back his broom. It was hilarious really; all Nick could do was have a very red face as he spluttered and spit out garbled words while pointing at a note and waved his arms around like a chicken.

I felt no sympathy. I ended up on James's broom while he took the one of the beaters Comet and the beater grumbled as he puttered around on a twig-less and mangled Shooting Star.

Nick was still sore over getting pwn'd by a first year and played tuff, which was quite good for me. I had to play a tuff game to keep up and the other teams seekers weren't going to go easy because loosing to a first year that'd never flown before Hogwarts was embarrassing. As far as he knew Cedric, the Hufflepuff seeker, had been on a broom since before he could walk and was huge for a seeker and would more than likely be pushy. The Slytherin's had a huge seeker as far as he knew as well and they always played dirty as well, the whole team was brutal. As for Gryffindor, they had a Keeper who could easily go pro if he worked at it, two good chasers and an unknown, Katie Bell. The beaters were human bludgers and their seeker graduated and as of yet, they had had no replacement that was worth a damn. Needless to say, with four third years, a fourth year, and a second year and an unknown, the Gryffs were going down due to lack of experience and the Slytherins would foul, the Puffs sucked. Ravenclaw would destroy the competition.

Anyway, Nick was an ass on the pitch. That had been an asset though. I was in need of major training as far as playing against the others went. In the end I learned you had to watch the other seeker as much as you watched for the snitch. I almost cost my team the game because I didn't know that. In the end I again beat Nick only because I had the better broom and Nick had to blast past me to get to the snitch. I went after him and ended up in a two minute chase that ended with me almost a smear on the pitch and Nick getting bucked off his broom because he pushed to hard and leaned forward, planted the handle and almost snapped the broom. Luckily he only nearly broke his neck. Several people had wands and saved him from killing himself, too bad really. He could've broken Hogwarts "Squeaky Clean" record of no deaths.

"HEY!" The loud shout broke him out of thoughts of the mini-match of earlier. "I got McGonagall to sign this letter so Gryffindor can use the pitch to train our new seeker." The Gryffindor team was walk towards them, brooms in hand and Oliver Wood at the lead with slight boy at his side. "Sorry 'bout cutting you all short on practice but I know you all do a scrimmage at the end of Saturday practices. And I wasn't spying. I just figured fourteen Ravenclaws with brooms coming in at once ment a scrimmage." The tall brown-haired boy walked over to James and handed him a scroll of parchment.

"No problem Wood. We were clearing off soon anyway even if we still had the pitch for another half hour. Let's go." James waved his hand to motion for everyone to leave and follow him. "Everyone on the team follow me to the locker room." With that most of the people left except the beater whose broom James had. He needed to return the Shooting Star.

James looked calm when I caught up with him but a vein on his temple was throbbing and his movement was just a little too stiff, even for a guy who had dodged several bludgers a little late. (Ashley had threatened to kick him off his broom if he didn't take his own punishment.)

As soon as the locker room doors swung shut James snapped. "WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE! I HAVE SATURDAY MORNING BOOKED FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR! IT'S OUR PRACTICE TIME! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY HAVE THIS AFTERNOON AND FRIDAY MORNINGS TO TRAIN!" James was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL GIVES THEM THE RIGHT TO FUCKING COME IN AND CUT INTO OUR PRACTICE TIME!" James was stomping along the row of lockers and in anger swung out and dented one of the many unused lockers with his balled up fists. "FUCK!" He yelled as he clutched his injured fist to his chest. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He accentuated each word with a hard kick to the already abused locker. He gave the entire room one last angry look before stomping off to somewhere.

"So." I said quietly. "Who wants to go after him?"

--

Short. I know. Sorry. Better than nothing right? Well, I had to go back and reread my own story and I'm ashamed to admit I actually like, got into it and wanted to read more. That sounded really egotistical but, at least I'm honest and admit it.

Also, I kind of had to force it out. It wouldn't "come." Not like the other chapters wrote themselves at least. Another thing, I did change from third person for the last oh, what, six chapters, to first person. I was writing a new fic, which won't be published until it's finished, and that series was in first person so I wrote the story in first person, and this was half finished so I left it third person. Sorry. The author is totally lazy. If you read this note and review say something about evil monkeys in the authors closet if I don't update to prove you bother reading my notes.


	8. Butcher's Hook

A/N- So, due to a request all author's notes and review replies have been moved to the end of the chapter.

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Chapter Eight: Butcher's Hook

**Jason Black's POV**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I groaned as I looked around the room. The game was in three hours and as of yet I still had no broom other than 'borrowing' Nick's again. This would really suck if I had no broom that was mine. I fixed my clothes and headed to the common room and down to breakfast. I walked into the half-full Great Hall and sat down next to Nev and Hermione. "Mornin'." I muttered as I grabbed a slice of toast and smeared jelly on it.

"Hey Jason. Look a bit worked up. Is it about the match?" I threw Hermione a glare.

"Naw, I fine! Feeling just peachy actually. I mean, it's not like I'm playing my first game and I'm the youngest member on the team and if I screw up then the team loses and to top it all off I don't even have a broom. I feel great!"

"You are a piece of work when you're stressed. Very snippy and sarcastic."

"Gee, I wonder why?!" I threw her a glare before angrily munching on my toast, it tasted like cardboard. Dry and gross. I threw down half a glass of orange juice. It was disgusting. I almost choked as somebody smacked me on the back.

"Loosen up Jason!" James said as he plopped down next to me and grabbed two pancakes. "If we lose horribly I swear you won't end up hanging off the Astronomy Tower." James poured syrup on his pancakes. "I made the team lose, and the worst that happened to me was that they hit a lot of bludgers at me during practice. Didn't even end up in the hospital wing!" James threw me a cocky grin. "But really, you're better than me, and I'm amazing! Don't sweat it!"

"Is the promise of not ending up in the Hospital Wing supposed to cheer me up?"

"Mmm-hmm!" James said threw a big bite of pancakes. He swallowed and pilled some hash browns on my plate. "Eat food." I stared at the food before picking at it. "You don't want to eat a ton of food but eat something. You don't want to be running on empty."

I continued to pick at the food as the rest of the team came down and started talking about beating the Hufflepuffs. "Really, they don't stand a chance. They think that we are going down but they don't realize our two wild cards are going to be wiping their faces on the pitch. With Mike and Jason on our side we are going to kill the 'Puffers." David was apparently very over confident. "Hey, Jason." I looked up. "Watch out for Diggory, he's probably going to try and knock you off your broom, just try stay away from him, me and Chris will keep him from getting too close to ya." I nodded weakly. We were going down. Mike may be a trump card, but I was the handicap. I knew it.

I started as the owl post came flooding in and the owls started to drop packages and letters off, and more than a few _Witch Weekly's_ and _Daily Prophet's_ off. I looked down at my plate and stuffed another bite of tasteless hash browns in my mouth. I almost jumped when a large rectangular box was dumped on my plate knocking about half the remaining food on my lap as well as knocking the orange juice all over, I had to jump out of my chair to avoid getting wet. Several other team mates and Nev jumped out of their seats as well as food and drinks went flying.

"Stupid owls!" I yelled as I wiped off the hash browns and juice. I grabbed a napkin and tried to dry my pants.

"Hey, Jason, it's for you." Ashley shoved the large box towards me. I grabbed it and ripped the letter off.

_Mr. Black-_

_It seems I've recently come into the possession of a broom and I just don't have the space to keep it in my office, so I was thinking that you might be able to store it for me. But, keep in mind that every broom wants to be ridden and I wouldn't mind if you took my broom out for a spin now and again, I doubt I'll have much use for it and I'd hate to see it go to waste._

_Professor Flitwick_

I read the letter again before grinning and taking the box and going back to the common room. "HEY! James stopped me in the common room as Nev and Hermione came running in behind him. "What's up?"

"This." I said handing him the letter.

"I always knew that Flitwick was my favorite teacher." James said as he grinned and handed the letter to Nev and Hermione. "What model is it? Cleensweep? Comet? Or is a foreign make? Maybe a Tornado or Flamestrike? Hurricane?"

I shrugged and ripped off the packing paper and opened the unmarked brown box. I gaped at the broom inside. "A _Nimbus 2000_…" I gently lifted the broom and turned it over in my hands. "No way…" My voice was barely above a whisper as I held the broom. I was cradling it in my hands. I wasn't about to scratch it or get smudges on it. It was… a _Nimbus 2000. _

"No way Flitwick got you a _Nimbus 2000. _It must've cost him a fortune! That is amazing! This is a way better trump card than you and Mike. This… my god! A _Nimbus 2000! _I can't believe it!" James held one hand out like he was going to touch it before he drew back. "You've never flown it… But I don't want to tire you out or let anybody know about it…" He paused. "I know! Go to the locker room, I'll shrink it down for you, so you can put it in your pocket." James whipped out his wand and I hid my new broom. "Fine, put it in the box and I'll put a notice-me-not charm on the box, keep the broom from being messed with." I consented to that. I put the broom gently in the box and closed the lid. James whispered under his breath and my eyes slid away from the box. I tried to look at it, but my eyes kept passing over it and going out of focus. I reached out and grabbed it and stuck it under one arm.

"Trippy."

"I know man. Kind of weird if you know it's there." James and I walked through the halls and into the locker rooms. "_Finite_." He muttered and the box reappeared, well, I could see it again. "Kay, test it in here, turning reflexes, that kind of thing. Don't move around too much, you'll scratch it." I excitedly, but carefully extracted the broom and summoned it, it flew into my hand with a firm and solid smack. I mounted and pushed off a little, I almost smacked my head on the twenty or so foot ceiling, I had to duck. "WHOA! Little man, cool down and take it easy!"

"You kidding?! I barely pushed off! I would've maybe gone ten feet on a Cleensweep!" I was almost laughing with giddiness. "This thing is amazing. You gotta try this baby out later." I leaned forward and moved it slowly, I mean like puttering around. Instantly I was going about, oh, fifteen miles per hour over the tops of the lockers. I barely twitched my hands, half the pressure of what I'd use for the same maneuvers on a Cleensweep. I couldn't keep the massive grin off my face. "This is incredible!"

"Oi!" I heard people coming down to the lockers. "Why'd you run off on us! What was the big box you got Jason! Better have been worth getting my shirt wet!" I heard Ashley yelling and saw her looking oddly down into the guys section of the locker room. "Where's Jason?"

"Right here." I said landing in front of her using my come in fast and yank the broom vertical maneuver. "And you do know girls aren't allowed here, right?"

"Holy fucking hell." She whispered as she looked at my broom. "A _Nimbus 2000_…"

"Flitwick just happened to have one and had nowhere to keep it. Decided that I might look after it for a bit. Said I could take it out for a spin every now and then." I was all but laughing as the other guys came in and gaped.

"I love Flitwick." Ashley mumbled.

"We're going to make the Puffers into seven yellow and black smears on the pitch."

"ALRIGHTY! All you, get changed. Ashley, you're welcome to stay over here and change with us guys. We won't gape too openly. Promise."

"You're welcome to bend over so I can shove my foot up your-"

"Now, no need to be mean." James threw her a cocky grin. "But, I like it when the girl denies my charms, makes winning so much more sweet."

"I'd like it if you jumped off a cliff."

"I'll win in the end, always do."

"Better get used to losing."

"I think not."

"I didn't know you were capable of intelligent thought." She paused, "Of course, you being delusional enough to think I'd ever, in a million years even consider going out with you isn't exactly intelligent thinking."

"We'll see about that. Anyway, suit up. We've got a match to win." James grinned and we all quickly threw on loose fitting clothing and pulled on the blue robes with bronze trim. I looked at the carefully embroidered _Black_ on the back. I'd never really had something that was undeniably mine like that. All my stuff was hand-me-downs and used in some way. Having robes like that meant a lot in a really weird way. I pulled them on and buckled the arm and shin guards and elbow and knee pads before pulling on the gloves. I had to admit, I felt pretty awesome.

James sighed. "Everybody good to go?" There was a collective yes and we went to the unisex part of the locker rooms. "ASHLEY! MOVE IT OR WE'LL FIND SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T TAKE TEN MINUTES TO PUT ON ROBES!"

"And you wonder why you can't keep a girlfriend?"

"You wonder why the sport is dominated by men?"

"You really are a sexist jerk."

"And you're a typical woman who takes forever and makes those stereotypes true. So there!" James stuck his tongue out and then tried to look professional. "Alrighty then!" James then used his wand to illustrate our main plays and I zoned out, I really could care less about stupid chaser plays. I was good at zoning out, look at the person whose talking, nod occasionally, don't drool or let your eyes get too unfocused.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get too worked up. Seekers have a lot of pressure on them, if the team loses they always take the heat. It's really a collective team loss, and they get glorified for the wins, when it's a team win. So ignore them hating you and don't let the praise get to your head, both lead to getting unfocused on the field. Keep your head little man."

"I have to say, that's the nicest thing that's ever come out of your mouth, but, thanks bro." James really wasn't that bad.

"No problem little dude." James got an overly serious look on his face. "Move out." I almost laughed, but restrained myself. The team threw their brooms over one shoulder like soldiers with guns and swaggered out onto the field just before the announcer started to call off names. As soon as he started to call of positions and players everyone got on the brooms and took off. I followed and started off last but in half a second was neck and neck with James at the lead. I threw him a grin but held back a bit, Ashley could've beat him too if it wasn't for the fact she was letting the captain take the lead. We flew in a lap around the pitch and through the whistling of air I could hear the crowd, which was currently a bronze, blue, yellow and black blur, screaming loudly. I was pretty sure they were caught between booing, the yellow and black part, and cheering loudly, the bronze and blue section.

We landed on the pitch next to the referee and the Hufflepuff team. "Alright, clean game, got it?" James and the Hufflepuff captain were in a glaring match but nodded. "Shake hands." I was pretty sure they were both trying to break each other's hands. "Mount up." The Puffers and James got on brooms, our team had stayed mounted. "Three," Hooch held out her balled fist. "Two." She opened her hand and the little gold ball unfurled its wings and took off, she then grabbed the quaffle. "One." Quaffle was held out… "GO!" She tossed the quaffle up and Ashley and a boy from the other team rushed for it as the teams took off. I didn't see who caught it but I could hear the announcer, Lee Jordan, say that we had the ball.

We could've darted over and scored, but there was a common courtesy rule that no shots counted before both keepers were ready to go. Also, no rushing chaser with the ball. I was pretty sure that to prevent jerk players from doing both they were now both illegal moves. Might not be though. Either way, I started circling the pitch, keeping an eye on the other seeker as I looked for the snitch. I wasn't supposed to catch it unless we were down and had no chance of catching up easily or had a firm lead.

After flying around for ten minutes I spotted the snitch, we were twenty points up and gaining, too early. I looked to my right and jerked in a steep dive away from the snitch. I didn't look back to see if he'd followed, but if he didn't he was an idiot. I briefly wondered if he could dodge the stands I was firmly flying towards. I better test this Diggory boy's flying skills. I aimed for the stands and dodged at the last second. I turned just in time to hear a ripping of fabric and several thumps.

"Did Black catch the snitch? Is Diggory dead?" I peered into the large hole in the yellow and black stand to look at Diggory who was lying on the ground, groaning a little. He'd be fine. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, dazed. Several teammates landed and helped him to his feet. At that I flew off and James went to my side.

"What was that?"

"I saw the snitch on the other side of the pitch and we're only up by twenty."  
"So you caused a distraction?"

"Yep, and I was wondering if Diggory could dodge a stand, just curious you know, testing the other seeker. Turns out he can't dodge stands." James laughed and pounded me on the back.

"Nice little man! Keep pulling stunts like that and you'll go pro!" James was still laughing as he flew to talk to Mike and Ashley. I started to absent mindedly lap the field and started to look for the snitch once the quaffle was rereleased and Diggory was flying around and looking more than a little worse for wear. Stands and the ground must really hurt. Whoops. I was totally innocent though, not my fault he was following me too closely.

It was almost an hour later by my watch's time, when I saw a glint of gold on the other side of the pitch. I took off and pressed myself flat on my broom as I rocketed after the snitch, it moved and I tracked it and followed its every little twitch. I stretched forward and closed my fist around the little gold ball. I barely pulled out of the dive in time and had to pull my knees and toes up in order to not hit the ground. I pulled up and threw my fists in the air and barely landed before I was all but tackled by my team. The crowd was deafening in the triumphant cheers. First Ravenclaw match of the season and was won by two hundred and thirty points, it was a great feeling as the crowd poured onto the pitch and I was lifted onto James and Chris's shoulders. I laughed as I saw Cedric Diggory once again getting hauled up off the ground. The first crash affected him a lot.

I was carried off the pitch and finally put back on the ground. "You rock little man! First game ever and you trick the other seeker into crashing and catch the snitch and cause the seeker to crash again!" James picked me up and all but crushed me. "You are amazing!" I couldn't help it but my already huge grin got better. "Y'know what? Screw showering and changing. You an' me are gonna go party in the common room. You all are welcome to join us. Butter beer is guaranteed to be there and I haven't had one in months. Come little dude, time to party." James threw an arm over my shoulder and lead me back to the common room amidst a huge group of Ravenclaws, including Hermione and Nev, both of whom jumped on me and told me how amazing I am. It's a damn good feeling to win. Damn good feeling. Hopefully I'd get it a lot more, because being out on the pitch is fun. A whole lot of fun. But this, this I could get used to.

I laughed and joked as we walked back to the common room. I had one arm thrown over Nev's shoulder as entered the Common Room to a huge amount of cheering and I was pulled away to recount me making Cedric Diggory crash twice and to talk about how yes, the _Nimbus_ truly was amazing, and the only reason they believed me when I told them exactly how much better it was than a Cleensweep is because they saw me on the pitch, and I was almost a blur out there. Nev seemed to enjoy the fact that because he was my friend, people thought he should play on the team, and he was able to tell them that he was considering Keeper and Beater. That lead to more talk of brooms and the game.

I was still talking to them when James pushed inside our little group and shoved a warm bottle in my hand, it looked like a brown muggle longneck, but the label proclaimed it to be Butterbeer.

"What's butterbeer?" I asked looking at it oddly.

"Only the bestest drink in the whole wide world. Try it." James nudged me and took a drink of his own bottle.

I looked at it suspiciously. "This better be good. You said that pumpkin juice is good." James laughed again and only answered by nudging me again. I sighed and took an experimental swig. It was, well, kind of buttery tasting in a good way, and it sent a warm tingly buzz through my chest and the warm feeling was slowly spreading through my torso and limbs, all the way to my toes and fingertips. "Its… damn good. Really good, actually." I took another swig and the warm feeling was maintained.

"Told you so, but if you drink too much you will get drunk. It's called butter_beer _for a reason. Alcohol and all, does funny things to you, so try and keep it to a couple of bottles, or I'll beat you up. Brotherly duties require me to do large amounts of bodily harm to you if you're an idiot and get drunk at eleven."

"I'm twelve in three days."

"Still, it's the principle of the matter. No getting drunk."

"I'm not that dumb."

"I'm not sure, if you say so though. Same goes for all people third year and below. No drunks in Ravenclaw. If you're older than that, you're dumb and somebody, trust me on this, you will get caught by Flitwick, and drunkenness isn't acceptable. There is a reason he turns a blind eye to these parties, we're expected to be responsible."

"Really? He knows about all this?"

"How could he not? He knows when it goes too far, so how can he not know when we're good little Ravenclaws?"

"Good point."

"Now, be good and I'm going to go get a girl drunk and get some." James threw me a sarcastic grin and walked over to get a second butterbeer, pop the cap off and flop next to Ashley who took the drink, took his arm off from around her shoulders and walked off. I laughed along with Nev as James pouted at the rejection.

"He's smooth."

"Super smooth."

!#$%^&*()_+

Well, after an obscenely long hiatus I'm back.

**Review Replies**: **Saricella**- Thank you, as always, I enjoy a nice ego boost from incredibly cool reviewers! And for the record, the concert I went to was amazing, I got to punch this one guy like, ten times because it was hot and he was all sweaty with no shirt and he kept bumping into so I punched him a lot. It was fun. : ) **AnnF**- I'm sincerely sorry for all my spelling/grammar/word mix ups. I'm in AP English in California. What can you expect? Anyway, I read through this twice instead of my once over before I posted. Hopefully I'll get it right. Also, A/N have been moved to the bottom and shall remain here for the remainder of chapters. **ThEgoLdEnCoMpAsS**- I didn't post ASAP, and I should've, but I did update, so I got half of it right. **shadow lupus**- That's a whole lot of questions… here it goes: Sirius breaking out later/earlier than in canon/ getting a fair trial- Undecided as of yet, but I'm deciding soon because I'm weighing the pros and cons of such a descion, it would definitely have a big affect on the plot. Jason revealing himself to Sirius in event of him breaking out/ getting a trial- More than likely (Not a sure yes though) if Jason would go through the trouble of getting him a trial he would reveal himself to Sirius at least, breaking out is iffy, because how would Sirius know to look for Jason instead of Harry? That path is a tossup. The Griff's seeker- OC? Random Griff from book? Yet another undecided factor, it is to be revealed soon, probably in one, possibly two chapters. But, your praise was much appreciated! **Magician of the light**- This chapter was a little late, but here none the less.


	9. Snuff

A/N- I know I said all A/N will be at the end, but I have to say, **Olaf74**, you are, as of right now, my favorite person in the whole wide world and this chapter is dedicated to you because I read that review and wrote this. You're that amazing.

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Chapter Nine: Snuff

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts

I rolled over and smacked my wand that was beeping very loudly before rolling out of bed. I was halfway to my trunk when I realized what day it was. I grinned and dove onto Nev's bed as I jumped up and down on him. "WAKE UP!" I yelled as Nev struggled and hit me to get me to stop being obnoxious. As if that was ever going to happen.

"Wha? Get off you hyperactive freak." Nev pulled his pillow over his head.

"It's Halloween though! _Wake up_!" The last bit was a whine.

"Why do I care?"

"'Cause! It's my birthday so the whole world gets to party and eat sugar!"

"Did you start eating he candy early?" I had to laugh at that.

"I'm going to shower and then come back and try this waking up thing again. Deal?"

"No."

"Too bad!" I scrambled to my trunk and grabbed my morning stuff, towel, shampoo, soap, clothes, that sort of stuff. I all but ran to the bathroom and quickly showered and got ready. I looked in the mirror and rushed through doing my hair and messed up about ten times. Once I got my 'hawk to cooperate and stand up straight I once again went into the dorm room and jumped on Nev. "Wakey, wakey!" I said as I landed on top of him.

"Meh."

"You're a bundle of joy in the morning. Get up and I won't jump on you."

"Fine." Nev pulled himself up and grumbling, went to his trunk. As soon as I was sure he was going to actually move I jumped down the stairs to the Common Room. James, like me, was an early riser, it came in handy in an orphanage. Early birds get the best food.

"Hey, jumped on many people this morning?" James asked as I bounced into the Common Room.

"Only one person." I replied cheerfully as flopped onto a couch.

"You are way to peppy and hyper and cheerful to have a Mohawk."

"Oddly enough, I've gotten that before." I threw James a big grin. "So, what did you get me? I like presents."

!#$%^&*()_+

By lunch time, I'd really gotten on peoples nerves. The whole bouncing off the walls and going insane waiting for my prezzies was bugging everyone. Especially Hermione. "I'm telling you, Halloween was created as a tribute to how amazingly fantabulously incredible I am. Why else would people go and party today? It's not like Halloween existed before I was born. They created it as a tribute to Jason Black. It was originally going to be called "Jason Black Is Amazing Day," but that was too long so they settled for "Halloween.""

Hermione growled. "Would you shut up and stop trying to convince people that Halloween is your own personal holiday?"

"You're the only one arguing with me. Everyone else just knows it's true. You're just bitter that I know more about Jason Black is Amazing Day than you do." I grinned wider as she got angrier at me. Most people just laughed when I told them that Halloween was my holiday because I'm awesome, Hermione wouldn't drop it. I had to say, this Halloween has been my favorite. For one, I'd be guaranteed more presents than usual, and two, this argument was fun.

"Arghh, Jason, you are an impossibly dense prick. I give up!" Hermione shook her head and I couldn't resist a short victory dance as we neared the Great Hall.

"HA! I win! I'm just amazing like that! That's why I get my own holiday!" I laughed as Hermione growled next to me as Nev and James grinned. We walked into the Great Hall and I sat down one seat away from Ashley and of course, James took that spot.

"So," James started, "When are you planning on giving into my charms? Just curious you know."

"How about, oh I don't know… Never?" I laughed at the hurt look on James's face. After brilliant rebuttal I ignored James and his funny and shameless, yet slightly annoying, flirting. The rest of the lunch consisted of a few teammates trickling in and joining us while we all just pretty much chilled in the Great Hall. I got more than a few "Happy Birthday!" wishes which was pretty cool. Back at the orphanage birthdays were two things, not really celebrated and a way of tracking how long you'd been there. Of course, they also determined that you were always getting older and the older you were, the less likely to be adopted you were. Kind of sucked.

"Jason?" I started a little at the voice that broke my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if we could go fly a little before dinner." James looked a little too eager, it was a little creepy.

"Why?" I was giving him a very reproachful look, I didn't really trust James a whole lot.

"Isn't it obvious, I want to go try out your- uh, _Flitwick's_ Nimbus." James had that manic look on his face again and it was a little scary.

"Uhh, sure, I guess. But only if I can use your Cleensweep though. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and watch you fly around on my broom. Well, the broom I'm watching for Flitwick…" I paused. "Also, there's no way in hell I'm letting you use my broom without supervision. You scare me sometimes. Truly, you do."

James grinned. "Awesome. Let's go." He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of my chair. I stumbled and had to jog to keep up with his quick pace. He lead, well dragged really, me to the Ravenclaw Common Room and quickly answered the question before running upstairs to my dorm and grabbing my broom. He appeared no more than thirty seconds later with the two brooms before running to the nearest window and prying it open. "Not quiet legal by school rules but whatever." James handed me his broom, mounted mine then in all his infinite genius, jumped out the window. I looked before mounting and jumping out of the window. I, being the much wiser of us, shut the window and took off to the pitch because really, that was the only place we're supposed to fly.

I sped off and started to do laps around the pitch while James quite literally flew circles around me on my, Flitwick's, broom. Eventually I got bored watching James have fun and pulling out of deadly dives as I slowly flew around, it sucked flying a Cleensweep after flying a Nimbus. Really, it did. "JAMES!" I called and he zoomed over. "Trade ya? I'm bored."

"Aww…" He whined, but, he did head for the ground. I followed and jumped on my own broom and took off. The wind whipped my hair around and I laughed as I took off towards the stormy sky. I stopped and saw I was a couple hundred feet up. I took my hands off my broom and tightened my legs. I leaned forward and held my arms out. I whooped as I hurtled toward the ground at a dangerously fast pace. I grabbed the broom with my hands and pulled up just in time, the ground whizzed by at break-neck speeds and I laughed at how close I'd come to being a smear on the pitch.

I slowed to a stop and rolled off the broom and flopped on the ground, still in that nervous hysterics state. James landed next to me, not yelling but looking at me like I was nuts. I probably am nuts. "That. Was. Awesome." I was still doing my "I almost died and I think that's bloody hilarious" laughter. "I wanna to it again."

"You bloody almost died you maniac!"

"Seriously! It was awesome! You should try it man!"

"You're bloody nuts Jason, get back inside before you kill yourself!" James sounded mad, but I didn't care. It felt like I was free falling and I almost died! It was awesome.

"Dude… almost dying doing something really dumb is fun."

"Dude… almost dying because you almost killed yourself and I beat you up because of the fact you almost killed yourself isn't fun."

I frowned. "I'm not sure I followed that."

James looked confused. "Me neither, anyways, get your idiot self back inside before I do large amounts of bodily harm to you. Move it!" James accentuated the last little bit with a smack to my head. I hit him with his broom. Ah, brotherly love.

It hurts.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I walked into the Great Hall and looked around at all the floating Jack-O-Lanterns and bats and floating candles. It looked pretty darn awesome. "Man, this place is awesome."

"Pretty cool, huh little man?"

"And to think, it's all for me." I winced as Hermione hit me, hard. It really did hurt.

"Shut it about your birthday." I sighed and concluded that really, as much fun as it was to annoy her, it wasn't worth the pain. My arm hurt bad.

"Look." I heard Ron Weasley say as I walked by the Gryffindor table. "It's the psyco murder, Black."

"You got a problem with me?" I asked as I glared at him.

The twins, Fred and George walked up. "You got a problem with our brother?"

"Yeah, I do." Probably not the smartest move to make really. "And, unless he wants trouble, he'd better shut it about me."

Ron decided to jump to his own defense. "What, pissed that people know about your mass murder father?"

"You mean the one that I don't have? I've lived in an orphanage since I was one you genius. Jason Alexander Black was the name that they gave to me. It's not my real name dumbass. I don't even know who my parents are! All I know is that somebody dropped me off at eleven o'clock at night and took off! So shut the hell up about shit that you know _nothing_ about!" I was breathing kind of hard by the time I was done with my little rant.

"Cool it Jason." James said quietly. "Everybody is staring. Just walk away." He grabbed me and started to drag me backwards. "Don't worry, everybody is looking at that idiot like they hate him, he'll leave you alone." I was still pissed as I sat down and glared at my plate. I hate when people make me think about the fact that I was just dumped in the middle of the night. I may tell James I'm okay with it because I know that my parents didn't hate me. But I can't deny that my own family just threw me away. People tried to talk to me but I sent them glares and they quickly stopped trying to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood anymore.

Once enough people showed up Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to the Halloween Feast!" I had the feeling the answering cheer wasn't as loud as usual. "Now, I could sit and talk, but, I'll skip that for now! Let's eat!" He clapped his hands and food materialized down the table and people started to dig in. I grabbed about half of what I usually ate and barely picked at it.

About ten minutes in the loud talking and laughter had managed to alleviate my bad mood enough for me to at least enjoy the feast and holiday for the time being. I had to admit; by the time the feast was winding down I was actually enjoying it and not faking the smiles and laughter.

The doors to the hall burst open and slammed loudly against the wall. I jumped as Professor Quirell came running in. "TROLL!" He screamed. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He sort of slid to a halt in the middle of the hall. "Thought you'd like to know." He said calmly before he slumped in a dead faint. The hall was dead quiet for about half a second before it erupted in screams and people jumped up.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled in a magically magnified voice. "Prefects, escort your houses to the common rooms. In ten minutes your Head of House will be by to do a head count and seal the entrance."

Something popped into my head. "Hermione."

James looked at me oddly. "What? What about her?"

"She left! She doesn't know about the troll!"

"Shit… I'll tell Nick we're going to get her, the girl's bathroom isn't far. We'll grab her and book it to the Common Room." James wove through the crowd to Nick and tapped him on the shoulder. They talked for a few seconds then walked back over to me and Nev. "We need to hurry." Nev and I nodded and we took off down the hallways. Something was off and when we turned the corner to the bathroom we saw the enormous troll. It looked at a door and then ripped it off the hinges and went inside.

"That's… that's the girl's bathroom." Nev whispered.

"James?" I asked quietly.

"I know a couple of spells that can stall it. I'll distract it and you run and grab Hermione. Be quick. As soon as she's out, we run for it. They're dumb, slow creatures. It'll take it a little while to figure out where we went." James pulled out his wand and motioned for us to do the same. "Stay behind me until it's distracted." We both pulled out our wands and slowly made our way to the bathroom. Well, that was until we heard a scream.

"HERMIONE!" Me and Nev ran forward and James ran into the bathroom firing off spell after spell. The troll looked up from where it had Hermione cornered and was about to smash her with its club and slowly lurched over to us as it scratched its tiny head.

"Conjuctivitis!" One of James's spells actually did something and the troll howled in pain as it groped at its now puffy and inflamed eyes. James fired off a few more spells that really didn't do much, the ropes he shot off were easily thrown off. "INCARCEROUS! INCARCEROUS! INCARCEROUS!" He shot off huge amounts of ropes and the troll, after about ten shots, started to not be able to fling the ropes off. A few more and it staggered. Me and Nev ran forward and grabbed Hermione. We pulled her back just before the troll fell where she had been seconds before.

"What's going on here?" We all recognized the squeaky voice.

James stepped up. "During the feast Hermione went to go to the bathroom and before she got back Quirrel ran in screaming about the troll. We knew the bathroom was just off of where we would be going to get back to the Common Room. We were just going to run and tell her but we saw the troll. I hit it with spells that it hopefully wasn't resistant to. I hit it with a Conjuctivitis and Incarcerous because these two can't really do much." James paused. "We didn't have time to get a teacher to take out the troll. I told these two to get her while I distracted the troll. I wasn't planning to actually take it out, it's just that it was really thrashing around when I hit it with Conjuctivitis."

"You should know better Mr. Thompson." Flitwick then fixed us all with hard looks. "However, you did the only thing you could've done in the situation, and if there is one thing I try to impress upon my students it is that you should always think and keep your heads in a bad situation. Fifty points to Mr. Thompson for staying calm and saving another student's life and knowing spells that even the seventh years aren't taught until later this year, I'm impressed. And of course, five points each to Mr. Black and Mr. Longbottom, you could've both been injured when that troll was, what was it you said, thrashing around?" Flitwick gave us all a smile. "I came in right before it fell. Now, Next time, tell a teacher, please. In the meantime, I'll escort you all back to the Common Room. You all are unhurt, correct?" We all nodded. "Good, good. Hurry up now, don't want to get locked out. Well, there really isn't a point to sealing the entrance, there isn't a troll to worry about. Speaking of which." Flitwick conjured a cage around the troll. "Better." He set off down the halls.

I saw Hermione shaking a little. "Are you okay?" She nodded but it wasn't very convincing. I put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me and wrapped both her arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Thank you." I could barely hear the quiet whisper.

I felt a little bit awkward, I wasn't very good with the comforting girls after near death experiences thing. "Told you I was amazing, I'm a hero. And what do hero's do? Be amazing and save people." Probably not the most comforting or sensitive thing I could say, but hey, I'm a twelve year old guy! I barely know what comforting and being sensitive are, I get a pass. Get out of jail free card.

~!#$%^&*()_+ 

Who else loves the ending? Because I do. I think it totally fits.

**Review** **Replies**- **TLDriver66**- I guess I again have to apologize for my horrible grammar. I keep meaning to go back and fix it. I will one day. **Hemotem**- Well, I hope you had run rereading my story, sorry about the long break. But, you're welcome for the last chapter, in fact, I was so kind as to write another one. : ) **ams71080- **Well, I am back to writing, and I'm glad to be back. (It means I have enough time to actually write, and that's always a good thing.) **GrlWithoutAName**- Haha, Jason does rock. Just like all the voices in my head! (Note the joke there, I'm not that crazy. I'm only ADHD.) **callie258**- Well, I'm sorry that you couldn't wait for more because, well, there was a short wait there. Whoops. But, thank you, ego boosts are always welcome!


	10. Child of Burning Time

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Chapter Ten: Child of Burning Time

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts

Another day, another near death experience. Life as usual at Hogwarts. What a joy. Can you catch the sarcasm there? Well, at least I got some presents. That made up for it a little bit. A little. The team got me some gear, broom mataince kit, nice not Hogwarts owned pads and gloves. That was cool, I had some gear that was mine. Pretty cool. Hermione got me a book on Quidditch, the coolest and most ego boosting part? In the record book part, I was the youngest player on a semi-professional team! Hogwarts technically was a semi-professional league. Awesome! Other than that it was mostly a history of Quidditch, interesting in its own right but I was guilty of having James copy that one page and posting it on the Ravenclaw announcement board. Somebody then framed it and hung it on the wall under a plaque that said Famous Ravenclaws. Most of the other stuff there was Ravenclaws making medical and magical discoveries. Up there with them was me, the Amazing Jason Black. Cool.

James's gift was technically a large assortment of sweets and pranks. Under the table he gave me a rather… graphic... magazine. I cut out the worst pictures and put them all over his area of his dorm room. Take that pervert!

Neville was cool, his grandma bought me my very own owl at his request. He said that he'd watch her over summers for me because I wasn't allowed one at the orphanage. It was a snowy owl, white with black flecks of color. I named her Hedwig after the goddess. She arrived with several other owls and delivered a full supply of owl care stuff. Cage, food, food and water dishes. Pretty awesome present, I felt kind of bad accepting it, it seemed like he spent a lot of money but he said that it was okay because, well, he had a lot of money and if he spent if on something good then his parents wouldn't mind. I accepted it after he quietly mumbled the line about his parents. I'd feel bad if I didn't. He tricked me.

All in all, it was my most memorable birthday. Whether or not it counts as "great" is harder to answer. Friend almost getting killed by a troll, very, very, very bad. Best and most presents ever, very, very, very, awesome. Having a huge feast in my honor, very, very cool. Ron Weasley. Jerk. Flying with James, way fun in the, "I almost died again again again!" way. So, it's hard to say. Best and worst birthday? Maybe. Too many ups and downs to really say. I'll sum it up as really weird.

~!#$%^&*()_+

November 18, 1991

I rolled out of bed and frowned when I saw the rain coming down in heavy and loud sheets. Stupid rain was cold! Good thing those gloves and gear were naturally waterproof. Spells that made them warm or waterproof were illegal. Having leather gear and rubbing it with oil to make it repel water was uncommon but legal. HA! Take that rule book. I was glad James had found contacts that adjusted to my vision magically and wouldn't fly out at high speeds. My muggle ones wouldn't hold up to broom speeds. Plus, glasses would be hell in this weather. As dumb as he is, I love the guy. Especially when he does stuff like the contacts.

Anyway, I quickly ran through the shower and got dressed and went to the Common Room after I woke Neville up. I swear, if me and Hermione weren't on him about everything, he'd be bottom of the class, other than Crabbe and Goyle, the two buffoons in Slytherin, and late to his morning classes. Even if he remembered to do homework he'd fail because he'd forget it all, along with his textbooks.

I saw James was again using his Quidditch stories to pick up on girls. I shook my head. "Hey, James."

He threw me a glare that gave me the impression he didn't want to be interrupted. "What do you want half pint?"

"Game is in an hour and a half. Need to eat and warm up and stuff." I gave him an innocent look, he didn't believe me for some reason… I have no clue why though. Really, honest to god.

"Whatever. Go eat. I'll meet up with you in a couple of minutes." Sure you would… liar. Anyways, I listened and once Hermione came down we went off to go get food… food is always good. And tasty. I like food.

"Jason." Hermione was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Uhh, no. I was thinking about food." I threw her a sheepish grin. "I like food."

"When most guys have a one track mind it's gross and perverted. You're just weird and slightly creepy. You truly scare me sometimes Jason. Really, you do." She gave me a really weird look and I grinned like a maniac. Her weirded-out-ness was interupted by entering the Great Hall. Food Hall. Food good. I went over to the table and loaded up on scrambled eggs. I shoveled the eggs in and then grabbed two pieces of toast and smeared on the jelly. I quickly ate that and then poured a huge goblet of orange juice. I chugged it and then sat back.

"Food." I grinned as Hermione gave me a disgusted look. "What? I'm a growing boy! I need lots of food. It's true. I need to stuff my face for fear of like, not growing." She shook her head and read her paper. "Anything interesting?"

"There is a new bill going before the Wizengamot-"

I cut her off. "I said interesting."

"The bill restricts werewolves! I will make it so that it is illegal for them to have children! That means that all werewolves will have to give up their kids and put them with family members or up for adoption."

"That's messed up. You hurt the kid. Take it from me. If the parents want the kid don't screw them over by taking the parents away for no reason." I stabbed at the sausage on my plate. "Sucks growing up like that. I still got my own family but you always wonder why you were such a screw up that they ditched you."

"You're not a screw up-"

"Listen, no matter how many times I've been told that and no matter how many friends I have, I still got dropped off. They couldn't even bother to leave a note with even a first name." I sounded bitter. I was. I sounded pissed. I was. "Only an idiot would pass that law. I'd rather have a werewolf for a parent and risk getting bitten or be bitten than grow up unwanted."

"I hope they see it like you do."

"I said idiots would pass the law. Look at Fudge."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I double checked all the straps on my brand new gear and made sure it was all snug but not too tight. Everything looked good and I grabbed my broom.

"Alright. Gryffindor will be harder to beat than Hufflepuff. Be ready for a tough match. They may be younger than us, well, some of us, they're all older than Jason. Anyway, their seeker is a relative wild card. They lost against Slytherin, the guy seemed average. Still, never underestimate an opponent." James looked at his chasers. "Ashley, me and you played against Spinnet and Johnson last year, and Marks graduated so they brought in a second year, Katie Bell. She's good, but we can beat her. One, we're all bigger than her. Two, we all have more experience than her. Johnson will be tougher, same with Spinnet. You all trained hard." He then looked at the Keeper and Beaters. "Block them. Knock them off their brooms. Do something for God's sake."

We all stood when James did and followed him outside, this time walking in time. It was cheesy, like one of those bad American Westerns when the gang of bandits walks out of the random dust cloud to meet up with the sheriffs for the gun fight. Once again on the unnoticeable queue we mounted up and did a lap of the field. We touched ground in the middle and again James tried to break the other team's captain's hand.

Hootch let the snitch go and threw the quaffle and again Ashley got early possession of the quaffle, barely too, the black chaser, Johnson, nearly knocked her off her broom. I again did lazy circles around the pitch and mostly kept an eye on the other seeker and had to dodge the bludgers the Gryffindors human bludgers knocked my way. They were all technically aimed at James, Ashley and Mike, but for some reason they happened to come my way.

It took about forty minutes for us to gain any semblance of a lead, and then we were only winning by twenty points. James was right when he said that Gryffindor fought harder, for being a younger team, they sure were putting up a fight. Really, the only reason we were winning is because our Chasers had better brooms than the Gryffindors. If we had equal equipment, well, we'd be tied. Mike's parents delivered and had gotten him a Comet 260, nicest Comet out there, the same broom Ashley had. Now James was the slowest Chaser much to his dismay.

Equipment aside, I had a snitch to find, we weren't going to get much more of a lead than now if the game kept going the way it was. I was supposed to wait for more of a lead, but whatever. We were still in the lead for the Quidditch Cup.

It took me another ten minutes to see the snitch, I leaned forward and jerked into a dive. The wind whistled in my ears and I pressed myself closer to the broom. I was about three inches away from the snitch when I was slammed off my broom and went flying forward. I hit the ground and rolled. My vision started to black out.

I felt something repeatedly pounding into me and I fought against it, tried to push it away. "HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Who wasn't breathing? Me? Then it occurred to me… I wasn't breathing. That can't be good. I rolled onto my stomach and started to heave, well, sort of. Nothing was coming out.

Something pounded into my back and whatever was stuck popped out onto the ground. I turned my head to the side when I saw it. The snitch? I'd been choking on the _snitch_? Maybe I'd get an award for being the only person to catch the snitch by almost getting killed by it.

"Dude… you were almost dying because you were choking on the snitch?" I picked up the small gold ball and held it up.

"Does this mean we won the game?" I heard the team laugh.

Madam Hootch spoke up. "Ravenclaw wins. Technically, you caught the snitch." She blew the whistle four times.

"Ravenclaw won?" I heard Lee Jordan over the speakers. "I thought Black almost died. Fred smacked him pretty hard with the bludger, what happened?" The crowed was cheering but not as much as the first time we won. I held up the snitch as James picked me up off the ground. My back was pretty sore. I didn't remember any bludger and I was missing about ten seconds… oh well. I guess we won… even if I didn't remember winning.

The cheering got louder once I'd gotten back on my feet and held up the snitch. The stands emptied and we were again rushed by the crowd. Neville and Hermione managed to fight through the crowd and people kept asking the same question- what had gone on to where we magically won the game?

"Alright! Quiet down!" People hushed… a little. "You wanna know what happened?" Some cheers. "So, I was going for the snitch, and all the sudden WHAM!" We started heading towards the lockers. "Next thing I know something keeps smacking my chest and I hear somebody yell that "He's not breathing!" I was really confused and then I realize, hey, they're talking about me!" People laughed at that. "So, I start like, trying to cough and somebody smacks me on the back and I cough it up. I was really confused when I saw the snitch lying on the ground."

"Wait… you _swallowed_ the snitch?" Hermione was looking at me weird.

"Yeah! I guess when I got wailed on by the bludger I swallowed it." I laughed. "Anyway, I pick it up and ask if it means we won. Apparently, choking on snitches counts too." The people around me were laughing. The joking lasted until we reached the locker room and then most of the crowd left and then it was only the team.

"Jason." I turned to look at Ashley. "You okay? You hit the ground pretty hard and Fred Weasley has got an arm."

"Well, I'm sore but I'm pretty sure I've had worse."

"You blacked out for closer to a minute, that's serious." It'd been a while since somebody had really paid that close of attention to me. It was weird.

"I'm fine, really."

She looked at me skeptically. "Have one of them look at your back. You got hit pretty hard." Back at the orphanage you were pretty much on your own, her pushing me to get help was a little bit odd, back at home if you said you were okay than that was that.

"Alright…" I wasn't overly concerned, like I'd said, I'd had worse. Ashley walked off and I went to go get changed into regular clothes and take a quick shower, I was covered in mud from my crash on the pitch. I went to my locker and grabbed my clothes before heading to the showers. I pulled off my robes and threw them into the hamper for the House Elves to clean along with my pants, shirt and socks. I kept my boxers… I wasn't big on being naked around other guys. Nope, not a big fan at all.

"Jason…" I turned to look at Mike.

"What?"

"Dude, you got a massive bruise on your back. Like, enormously large. It's all black… that's got to be hurting you."

"Well, a little bit."

"A little?" Mike looked at me like I was nuts. "I'd be curled in a little ball crying man. Have Pomfrey give you a bruise paste thing. Helps them heal faster."

"I'm not big on hospitals." My voice rose a bit in panic. "I'll deal with it."

Mike snorted as I turned the water on hot. "You're terrified of hospitals?"

"Of course not!" I paused and stared at the wall. "I just would rather avoid the hospital by all means necessary."

"Dude!" James walked into the showers. "Wicked bruise there little man. Too bad you're gonna suffer through it. Last time you were forced into the hospital you broke the doctor's nose and almost pushed an orderly down two flights of stairs when you woke up in a panic." James laughed as he turned on his own shower. "What is with you and hospitals anyway? You have this weird phobia or something."

"They smell like dead people." I shuddered despite the heat of the water.

"The hospital smells like dead people?" Mike looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I am.

"Yup. It just smells like dead people. Don't ask me why it smells like dead people, it just does."

"Jason hates the doctor too. The doctor reminds him of the hospital which terrifies him."

"I am not scared of the hospital. I just don't like dead people." Really, I'm not afraid of the hospital. I swear. Scout's honor.

James laughed. "He will never admit his strange fear of hospitals. Because in Jason's twisted and warped little mind, going into a full scale panic attack and needing to be subdued by drugs because he was a danger to everyone around him and himself does not mean he is terrified of hospitals."

"Can we like, not talk about hospitals?" I felt a little sick to my stomach. "I don't feel too good."

"Ha, I think he's about to puke." James laughed more. "Try not to puke on me, please. I just got all nice and clean."

"You're an ass. Shut up." I felt cold even though the water pounding my chest was hot.

"Aww. Come on lil' man. It's all good. I'm just messing with you." James tried to look innocent. Key word: Tried.

"I'm outta here." I reached forward and turned off the water. "Too much talk about hospitals." I shuddered at the word. "I'll see you in the Common Room." I turned as James laughed again and quickly dressed back in the currently abandoned area of the locker room. I was toweling my hair dry when Mike walked in with a towel slung around his waist.

"So." He started. "Hospitals? Kind of a dumb thing to be afraid of. Especially when you got a huge bruise on your back. Sucks man."

"I'll live. I'd rather heal the normal way than go to the Hospital Wing." Like I said, I'll live. Better deal with a little pain than deal with the Hospital Wing. I waved good bye before I walked out of the locker room, Nimbus in hand. I pulled up my hood and quickly jogged back to the castle. By the time I got back my breath was coming in quick gasps and my back was burning with each breath.

"Jason?" Ashley was at the far end of the Entrance Hall. "Are you alright?"

I clenched my jaw and managed to hiss out a sentence past the pain. "Does is look like I'm alright?"

Her forehead scrunched up. "Come on, follow me." She grabbed my upper arm and started to lead me through the halls. I wasn't sure where we were going; I hadn't really been to this part of the castle. We reached a big set of double doors and she opened one. I looked inside then back pedaled.

"You know what? I feel fine." I tried to pull away but that didn't work out so well as she had a pretty good grip on me. "Really, I'm great. Doesn't hurt at all. I'm just a little tired, I should probably go lay down in the dorms…"

"Jason, what's your problem? It's just the hospital wing…"

"I'm not a big fan of hospitals. Maybe we should just go, I'll be fine." I was starting to hyperventilate and that hurt. Hurt real bad.

"What's going on?" A woman dressed in an old fashion nurses outfit walked out of the partially open door.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly. "Nothing at all!"

"You're the seeker than passed out after you got hit with the bludger, you need to come inside. By the time I got the message there was a hurt player and got to the pitch you'd run off. Not a very wise move young man." She moved forward to grab my other arm and I took off in a dead sprint. You'd be surprised at how much of an adrenaline rush terror gives you. For how strong Ashley's grip had been I jerked out of it pretty easily. I somehow managed to end up in front of the Common Room entrance after by blind rush ended. I gasped out the answer and all but jumped into the Common Room. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it as I gasped for breath.

I looked up and noticed all the people looking at me rather oddly. "Jason…" Hermione asked slowly. "What's going on?"

"Demon woman tried to kill me." I was still breathing hard and my eyes were jerking wildly around the Common Room. "They tried to make me go to the hospital wing. I barely managed to get away." People were really giving me weird looks now.

"Demon woman?" I nodded. "Who's the demon woman?" Hermione was looking at me like I was nuts.

"Demon woman in the hospital wing, tried to kidnap me. Almost made me go into the hospital wing. She tried to kill me." Neville grabbed my arm and made me sit in a chair.

"Madam Pomfrey isn't that bad mate." I wasn't sure who made that comment, whoever it was is crazy. Damn demon woman tried to kill me. I know it. The Common Room door banged open and I jumped and turned around. It was just James, Mike and Ashley.

"Hey man, heard you got dragged all the way to the doors of hell before you made your escape." I nodded. "Well, now you know where the portal to your doom is." James laughed at me. Jerk.

"Demon woman tried to kill me. I could see it in her eyes."

"Demon woman?" James gasped out between bouts of laughter. "Better not say that when she's around. She really might try and kill you. Who knows, maybe you got the right idea about hospitals."

"Laugh now…" I muttered darkly.

"Would somebody try and explain what's going on?" Neville looked confused.

"Well, the midget over there had a bad experience at the animal hospital when he was five. Ever since then he had been terrified of all hospitals. You see, we had a dog that we were feeding and he got hit by a car. We carried him to a dog hospital and he died. Jason was convinced that they killed our dog." James paused, "Now all nurses and doctors are out to kill him."

"Yup. Pure evil. Stupid places smell like dead people because of all the people they kill." I looked around. "Demon woman is probably going to come after me. I know it."

"She probably will." James sat down on a couch. "She is pretty relentless." As if on cue the door opened and in walked the demon woman and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Black, it seems you've managed to avoid the nurse." I took one horrified look at the two and my eyes bugged out. I paused for about half a second before I vaulted over the back of my chair, knocking it over backwards in the process and ran up the stairs to my dorm. My fears were confirmed. The demon woman was after me.

~!#$%^&*()_+

James Thompson's POV

Hogwarts

I watched as Jason fled the room in a panic. "Hey, Professor Dumbledore! What brings you to our Common Room this fine afternoon?"

"Mr. Black. Any reason he left?"

I looked thoughtful. "Other than his phobia of hospitals, doctor's offices, doctors and nurses? Not much really."

"He doesn't like hospitals?"

"Doesn't like? Tried almost killed an orderly by almost pushing him down stairs in his panic and trying to get out. It took two huge guys pinning him down and the muggle equivalent of a calming draught to calm him down." I grinned at the memory. Good times, good times.

"I take it that's why he has so far avoided medical attention?" Dumbledore had a grin on his face as his eyes twinkled more than usual.

"Yup. He's probably upstairs muttering about evil psycho nurses trying to murder him. He gets all weird and twitchy when he has an episode. Freaky, really." I cocked my head to the side. "Come to think of it, he kind of talks to himself. Jason is a little freak, mental."

"I see. Is there any way we could persuade him to drink a potion or receive medical attention?"

"Yeah, he's cool if it's Ms. Stanford or something. If it wasn't a trained professional he's cool with it. His psychosis is limited to those within the medical profession." Jason is so weird.

"So, say if Professor Snape was to come up here…?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wouldn't think Snape was out to kill him even if the rest of the school thinks he is."

"That's Professor Snape Mr. Thompson." Dumbledore was grinning. I don't think he's very angry. Nope. Don't think so at all.

"Sure it is." I grinned at him.

Dumbledore laughed. "Send somebody to try and reason with him. Poppy, let's get Severus and send him up so Mr. Black can get some medical treatment. Any is better than none." With that a very angry "Poppy" and a smiling Dumbledore left.

"So." I looked at the gathered people. "Anybody want to talk to psycho boy?" Nobody volunteered. "Jeeze, don't all jump at once. I'll talk with the little freaky man I guess."

~!#$%^&*()_+

God, the freaky bit at the end is a midly exaggerated tale. My friend Heather got hit by a car when she was like, ten? Anyway, she was unconscious and brought into the hospital and woke up and like, panicked. She swung her arm, which was in a cast, and bashed the doctor in the face. She broke his nose and tried to run but two guys caught her and she was drugged into submission. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. My friends are freaks. And, yes, they are. But so am I. It's all good.

Okay, Jason's revenge for the "graphic" magazine is a true story. Sort of. My brother and his friends broke into their friend's truck and put a bunch of gay porn in there. Great really. It was his friend's eighteenth birthday for the record.

The food part is also true. Jessie (friend of mine) is in love with food. Seriously. We go into the cafeteria for food and he starts just like, staring at the food. He really scares us sometimes. Jessie is possibly the weirdest guy alive.

**Review** **Replies**- **tumshie**- Sorry about the mess ups. Truly. I self beta and let some slip through. I'm working on it though. I even took the time to go back and edit a little bit on previous chapters. I'm very proud of me. **GrlWithoutAName**- You continue to flatter me and I continue to write and thank you for the never ending praise. You rock my socks! **cyiusblack**- You ask it of me and I hopefully delivered. **callie258**- I love people who review more than once and leave really awesome reviews as well. You are on my Favorite-ist People in the Whole Wide World List. You should feel very honored. Plus, you actually read what I wrote. At least I know some people read these, and that makes it totally worth the ten minutes total I spend.


	11. Black as You

"The Chronicles of Fayt"

Chapter Eleven: Black As You

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts

I was standing in my dorm room and jumped when the door opened. It was just James though. "I told Dumbledore about you and your phobia and he's going to send Snape up. Don't worry. He just knows some healing stuff he's picked up by making potions." James sat on my bed. "Are you going to sit down? I know you're in pain little man. Bludgers hurt more than Ashley when I bug her too much."

I snorted a little and sat on the bed. Truth be told, it did hurt really bad, so did my shoulder that I think I landed on, and my ribs, and my head, and my whole damn body. "You sure he's cool?"

"I wouldn't have said it was alright unless I thought you'd be cool with it. I may be a jerk but I'm a jerk big brother which means I still look after you little man." James lightly threw an arm around me and pulled me into a quick hug. "You know that Jason. I've always stood up for you. Only I get to beat you up and make fun of you." I punched him on the shoulder and he gave me a shove. "Here I am trying to have a manly and brotherly heart-to-heart and you punch me." I laughed and he pulled me into a headlock and messed up my Mohawk.

"Get off you great big jerk!" I laughed as I tried to push him off.

"I may be a jerk but I'm your big bro so I've got to be a jerk. It's in the "How To Be an Amazing Big Brother Handbook." I've got to follow the rules." I rolled my eyes and tried to get him off.

"You smell bad. Go shower better. You stink."

James let me go. "You're just jealous of my manly aroma."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you think…"

There was a knock and somebody opened the door to the dorm room. "Mr. Black. I hear that you seem to have a fear of hospitals and are refusing medical treatment." Snape came in and pulled out his wand. "A metamorphagus?" His eyebrows scrunched up. "You'll need to remove the morph you are using; the magic interferes with the diagnostic spells."

I gulped. "That may possibly be an issue Professor." I stared down at my feet self-consciously. "The morph is kind of necessary."

"I somehow doubt that Mr. Black."

"Promise you won't tell anybody what I really look like? I don't want to be that person. I just want to be me. I'm not doing it just because I want to."

"Fine Mr. Black, just please de-morph."

"It's serious Professor. I personally had him change his looks before he even went to Diagon Alley." James looked nervous. Not like he had a reason. I was the one possibly going from Hogwarts popular and liked by teachers to international hero for something I did when I was one.

"I doubt it can be serious. Mr. Black, remove the morph or I'll be unable to treat you." I shut my eyes and nodded. I concentrated first on removing the green from the tips of my hair, then slowly adjusting my face, slightly less square jaw, less defined nose, less almond and more normal eyes, all small adjustments. I even made my eyebrows a bit different. Lastly I moved my scar from where it was on the bottom of my foot to my forehead. I'd moved it from my chest. Quidditch locker rooms and all.

"See why I wanted to keep quiet? I don't want to be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Somehow-Killed-A-Dark-Lord-As-An-Infant-And-Can't-Lead-A-Normal-Life. I just want to be Jason Black, orphan who has real friends and gets noticed for Quidditch skills and grades and earned respect. Not got it forced upon others because of something he doesn't even remember. I just want to be normal." I was whispering the words. I didn't want Snape to give me special treatment because of a stupid scar.

"It seems you've been keeping quite a few secrets Mr. Black. Or is it Potter?"

"I'd prefer to stay Black sir." I still wouldn't look at him.

"You aren't like your father. He'd flaunt it. You're much more like your mother. You have Lily's eyes." I looked at my professor in shock.

"You- you knew my parents?"

He had a faraway look upon his usually angry face. "They were both in my year here. Your father was always rather… rude to put it likely. Your mother was his polar opposite and a friend of mine until fifth year."

"What was she like?"

Snape got a weird look on his face and pulled out his wand. "Cracked ribs where the bludger hit you, stressed ligament in his right shoulder, bruising over his upper torso, upper right arm and shoulder as well as his back." Snape sent me a disapproving look. "Seemed to have gotten pretty beat up , keep this up and I'll bet your Quidditch career will be cut short." Snape rummaged through his bag. "This will help heal the ligament, it'll take six doses over two days, one at every meal, try not to overuse your shoulder." He set the bottle aside and pulled out several more vials. "Heals bones that aren't fully broken, reduces pain from bruises, this one is applied directly to the bruise, it helps it heal, and this is a muscle relaxer. Pour it into bath water and it repairs damaged muscles." That should be it." He wrote on a piece of parchment. "Directions." He stood up and grabbed his things before leaving.

"Well, that was rather odd." James was looking at the closed door in interest. "Never seen Snape act like that before. He was… actually nice. He knew your parents as well. Odd." James looked at the potions. "You'll be taking these after lunch. Feel up to the Great Hall?" I shook my head no. "I'll get us food from the kitchens. Minks!"

A small bat-like creature, House Elf I think, appeared. "Yes sirs?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, could we possibly get lunch up here? He's hurt and shouldn't stress his body too much and go to the Great Hall." James looked at the House Elf hopefully.

"Just let me ask Master Dumbly-dore." The elf disappeared as suddenly as it arrived and three minutes later popped back with a tray piled high with food. "Master said it would be fine sir. Just call Minks if you need anything." We talked as we dug into the massive pile of sandwiches and chips. American chips, not French fries. I'm not sure where they got Doritos from, but I wasn't going to complain. I ate three sandwiches and half a pound of chips. Well, maybe I was exaggerating but whatever. It's all good.

"Drink your potions dude." James said as he kicked back on David Morrison's bed. "Find a really hot girl to put that potion cream thing on your back. Make them see you as needing help because that makes them think you're sensistive or something. You're not too much of a jerk to admit you feel pain." James laughed. "I don't get girls. Whatever though. Find a hot girl."

I rolled my eyes at James's advice and read the note Professor Snape left me. I drank my potions in the right order and laid down on my stomach. "Potions make me sleepy. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up for dinner." James nodded before getting up and leaving.

"See you later little man." I mumbled something as the combination of potions pulled me under.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I woke to somebody shaking my shoulder. "Dude, come on. Wake up." The person sounded worried. "Jason. Wake up."

"Is something wrong with him?" Another voice I knew.

"I dunno. He was hurt pretty bad but he never sleeps like this. Maybe it's the combination of potions?" The hand shook me again. "Jason. Wake up now. I'll call the school nurse if you don't and she'll take you to the hospital wing."

I forced my eyes open. "Ima 'ake." I slurred past my lips as my sleep fogged mind struggled to jump start.

"You scared me man." James's face came into focus. He looked worried. "You weren't waking up. Thought something was wrong with you. Well, wronger than usual. You were like dead or something, I've been trying to get you up for five minutes. The potions must've acted like a sleeping potion together, freaked me out. Scared your friends too. They came up and were looking for you and they were slapping your face." James laughed. "I had to find a lot of self will to not join them." I nodded not really hearing what he was saying. "Are you even here dude?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled rubbing my face. "What'd you say though?"

"You are out of it… you look like you're on drugs."

"James, he doesn't do drugs." Hermione. I think.

"Look at him! His eyes look like he's all drugged up. It's funny."

Hermione scowled at him. "You weren't laughing a minute ago."

James shook his head. "Nope. I wasn't. A minute ago Jason was possibly in danger. Now he just looks stoned. It's funny now, and wasn't funny then."

"Drugs aren't funny. They ruin not only the abusers life, but their friends and families lives too."

"Duh. Real drugs aren't funny. If he was high, I'd be beating on him. But because he's looking at me all confused like and looks like he's high it's funny." James waved his hand in my face and I jerked back, freaky hand…

"Dude… that looked weird man." Everything sounded far away… but it wasn't.

"Haha!" James started laughing. "Potions from Snape equals pot! I'm refusing treatment from Pomfrey. That is great. I have a whole new level of respect for Snape!" James looked over at my potions as he laughed. "Jason, did you drink them in this order?" He asked pointing to the order they were in. I nodded. I'd put them in a row. "No wonder your stoned. You switched two you idiot." He flipped two bottles. "Stupid stoner. Can't even read." James pulled me out of bed. "Let's get food stoner boy." I kind of dazedly followed them and looked at all the people in the Common Room all weird-like.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" James yelled really loudly. Too loudly. "Jason here is going to recover just fine." People gave a few yells. "Unfortunately, he's an idiot and can't read. He took the potions in the wrong order and is acting like he is high." Laughs this time. "So, he will be acting a little weird. Ignore it." He dragged me down the halls as Nev and Hermione talked. I was too busy watching the walls move. Or was I moving? I was going in the opposite direction of the walls and floors… freaky.

When we got to the Great Hall James had to stop me from staring at the ceiling. It was the ceiling, but the sky as well. Whoa.

At James's insistence I ate dinner. I couldn't tell you if it was good or not. I was fascinated by the food. I just… appeared. Like, it wasn't there, and then it was. Freaky stuff.

~!#$%^&*()_+

A month and a half later, it was Christmas. As in more presents for the incredibly fantastically sexy being known as Jason Black. I jumped out of bed and dug into my huge pile of presents. One from the each of the guys in our dorm, we'd all gotten stuff for each other, one from Hermione, one from Neville, two from James, one from Flitwick oddly enough, and, one from… nobody. I opened that and out poured a silky cloak. I ran the almost liquid feeling over my hands, it didn't feel solid. It was odd. I picked it up and set it aside and read the note.

_Mr. Black, _

_Your father left this in my possession and passed before I could return it and it only seemed fitting that I leave in his son's possession now. I trust you to use it in the manner your father intended, Hogwarts halls have been devoid of laughter for far too long._

_Your secret is safe with me._

I read the note several times but still couldn't recognize the handwriting. The only person I knew who knew was Snape, and I'd seen his writing enough, it was on the board every day of class. I put the cloak on and nearly screamed when I disappeared. I whipped in off and came back into sight. I did it several more times. "An invisibility cloak…" I heard the door handle move and shoved the note wrapping paper and cloak under my blankets.

James poked his head in. "Any reason I got a present from, "The Incredibly Fantastically Sexy Being Known as Jason Black"?"

I nodden my head. "Only because the incredibly fantastically amazing being known as Jason Black deemed you worthy of a present. Isn't it obvious?"

James rolled his eyes. "Open your damn presents you wannabe sexy beast." I obliged and ripped the paper off Hermione's present.

The Automatically Updating Book of Records. "No way…" I flipped to the Quidditch section. There, was me. Twice. Youngest Seeker in the World and Only Seeker to Catch the Snitch by Choking. "Awesome! Two world records! I freaking rule!"

I read the short note. This better not make your ego any bigger. Happy Christmas Jason. I snorted. As if my ego could get bigger.

As I rolled my eyes I opened Nevilles present. A two-way muggle repelling notebook. I opened the book and it had stuff already written in it. I thought you'd like a way to keep in touch with the magical word during the summer and breaks. Happy Christmas Jason. Write me after Christmas. I have relatives here right now.

I grinned. Neville was awesome. "What's that?" James asked as he chilled on Neville's bed looking through a book. I tossed him the present and tore into another one. The guys all got me a ton of different candies. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Chewing Gum, Fizzing Whizzbees, Honeydukes Finest Chocolates. You get the idea. More candy then I could hope to eat in my entire life. I set the candy in a pile and ripped more wrapping paper apart. Ashley got me a subscription to _Quidditch Monthly_, one of England's biggest quidditch magazines. For the most part, none of the presents were too big. I was afraid to open James's presents. You never know…

I sighed and grabbed a quill to break the seal of tape. The quill turned red and green. "Damn." I heard James mumble. I rolled my eyes before ripping the paper off. I pulled out… clothes?

"Huh?" I pulled out two sweatshirts, a waterproof jacket, five pairs of jeans, six tee shirts, two long sleeved shirts and a pair of regular running shoes.

"Your clothes suck and I bought you some more stuff that wasn't Hogwarts uniform stuff. The other box is your real present." I grabbed the large box and opened that. I started to pull out a bunch of random stuff, Dungbombs, delayed reaction color changing powder, sticking solution, and creepily enough, sex-changing potion.

"Umm, James, is this a weird way of telling me you think I'm gay?"

James laughed at that. "Naw, I just decided I want to pull a huge prank when people come back. You've got all we need. I'll disillusion us and we'll sneak to the Great Hall." I shook my head.

"They will realize it was us. Only so many people would be able to do it. The day after everybody gets back is better. You're supposed to be smart."

James shrugged. "Supposed to be."

I snorted and laughed before packing my presents in my trunk and grabbing stuff to got shower. As soon as I was done I stepped out, towel slung around my waist, and James was still chilling in my dorm room. "Don't you have somebody else to bug?"

He glanced up at me. "No, not right now, most people are gone."

"I knew I should've gone back to St. Mary's." James flipped me off and I grabbed clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. I pulled on my boxers pants and t-shirt, and, James still hadn't left. "You really need a hobby."

"I gots one already. It's called "Bugging my egotistical little brother." Keeps me entertained." James sat up. "Ready for breakfast?"

I sighed. "No." James groaned and I went and grabbed socks and pulled them on. I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled that on before putting my beat up leather bomber jacket on. I dug through until I found my beanie. I flattened my 'hawk and pulled the black beanie on. I pulled on my new shoes, courtesy of James who could be nice sometimes, and got up. "Let's get food. I'm hungry." James got up and punched me as he walked by. Scratch that. He's an ass. I jumped on his back and we half walked and half wrestled our way to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Thompson." Snape shot us disapproving looks as we walked in.

"Sorry professor. I was trying to shove James's ego inside his head. It was getting hard to breathe." James smacked me upside the head.

"I'm not the one with an ego problem."

"It's not an ego if you deserve the praise." I puffed up my chest and went and sat next to the Weasley twins. Normally I'd avoid anyone involved with the youngest Weasley, but hey, only seats open were either next to Dumbledore or them. I choose them.

"Well hello there."

"I don't believe we've-"

"Properly introduced-"

"Ourselves." They finished.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Are you sure?"

"I might be Fred-"

"And I might be George."

"Just call us Gred-"

"And Forge." The twin boys nodded. "That should do."

"Are you even sure who is who?"

They both looked thoughtful. "Not most days." I laughed. "My shirt says F."

"Mine says G."

"So am I Fred, or Forge?

"I am either George or Gred."

"Do those go by Gred is George because of the G-"

"Or Fred is Gred because it ends "Red"?"

"Maybe your both Gred and Forge." I added helpfully.

"Black has a point."

"We'll never know."

"We could check our birth certificates."

"How do we know who's is who's?"

"This is complicated." They both nodded and I tuned them out. The finishing sentences and talking all weird gives me a headache. I ate my breakfast as Gred and Forge tried to figure out who was who.

"So, Mr. Black." I looked up at Dumbledore. "Get many presents?" By the look he was giving me I had a pretty good idea who had sent me the cloak.

"Yeah, books, candy, some clothes." He grinned and I was really sure who had sent the cloak. "Got some useful things too."

"Good, good." He went back to talking to teachers.

"James?" He looked up.

"What little man?"

I paused. "I want to show you something when we get back to the tower." I lowered my voice. "I think it'll help us with our welcome back prank."

Fred and George looked over. "Did you my good sir, say Welcome Back Prank?" They both looked very eager.

"Yeah, you two want in?" James leaned over. "Got some very, very cool stuff. Got the basics too, Dungbombs and the like. But, I managed to procure some very, almost illegal potions." He pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Sex-Changing Potion. Brewed some up last week. Just finished last night."

The Twins broke out in grins. "Very nice. So, Mr. Black said something about helping?"

"Yeah, don't know if it'll work though." A lie, but they didn't need to know.

"What else you two fine gents got?"

"Color changing powder, sticking powder."

They nodded. "We got No-Heat Wet-Start Fireworks, trip wires, we can make lots of stuff as well. This'll be bigger than anything we've ever done before." They looked around, "Meet us in the old charms room in half an hour. Too many teachers here." I nodded. Made sense.

Ron, the idiot prick, spoke up. "What're you two doing talking to the freaky orphan nerds?"

"Call me a freak again and you'll be hanging from the roof of the Great Hall by your underwear." I didn't even look up from my plate and the Twins walked out laughing.

"Are you threatening me freak?"

"Nope, it was a promise." I pulled out my wand and levitated him to the ceiling and cast a sticking charm on his underwear. He howled as I canceled the levitating spell.

"Mr. Black, that isn't allowed." Snape brought Ron down. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being rude. Five points from Ravenclaw for bullying."

"I get stuck to the roof and my house loses more points than his!?"

"You just lost two more for yelling at a teacher." He paused. "Besides, you were up there for about three seconds, and you were provoking another student. You should learn a lesson and not provoke those who can and will retaliate." I bit back laughter as Weasley's face got red before he stalked out.

I leaned over to James and whispered. "How much you want to bet he's going to try and get the twins to prank us?"

"None, because I'd lose." James said laughing. "You think they will though?"

"Naw, he deserved it. They'll be cool."

"Probably. Let's go meet with them." James stood up and I followed him out of the hall.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Being high on prescription drugs is real. I was in the hospital and on a morphine drip and when my friends visited me I was high. I don't really remember it too well but it was weird. Everything was slow and fast at the same time. And, I would get tired and have freaky dreams. I thought I was going to get murdered. Seriously! I dreamed a family of Mexicans (No, I'm not racist, just a weird dream) visited me and the dad grabbed my pillow and suffocated me. Just before I died, I woke up and I had a little Mexican nurse in my room and I was kind of still asleep so I thought she was going to kill me. It was weird. Maybe it was my mind telling me she secretly wanted me dead. Or, maybe I was high on morphine. I don't even know. I'm not even sure that I wasn't dreaming or not because I was never sure if I was awake or dreaming because I dreamed (or didn't dream) that I was in the hospital. Trippy.

**Review** **Replies**- **Tabbcat1220**- Gladly! Here you go, and of course, thank you for reviewing. **cyiusblack**- Thank you, thank you. You are super awesome. **tumshie**- Yeah, it's weird how some people flip out, I don't get it but in a way, it is a little bit humorous. As for the typo, I even thought it looked wrong. I'm going to go back and fix it. Whoops. **callie258**- Whoa, long review. And you're welcome and still on my list. You rock my socks. **ams71080**- Yes, my friends are freaks, and I'm pretty sure that makes me one too, but it's all good. I tell them they are all freaks. But, they are entertaining. Glad to make you're day as well. Maybe this will too. **GrlWithoutAName**- Somebody else found it funny that he'd rather have Snape than an actual healer. Here's your update by the way. **Swift**.**Kali**.**Katx**.- I think in later chapters I use the shorter paragraphs. Sorry about your eyes, I've read stories that do that.


	12. I Don't Care

This chapter took a while. I was 900 words or so in and stopped, then the next day typed up to about, oh, 3500 words. I left it for a day or two, then got to I don't know, I think 6000 words. I come back; open up the document because somebody, I don't know who, had closed it. I open; I'm back to 900 or so words. Pissed me off. I lost hope and didn't type anymore because I was pissed. Sorry. Here I go though.

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Twelve: "I Don't Care"

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I looked around the filled Great Hall as people obliviously munched on the tainted food. Ah, this would be good. I felt the tingle of magic start to take place. First, my hair started to grow out. "James, you gave me sexist stuff, not all girls must have long hair."

"Eh, makes it funnier." He grinned as he grew… um, assets. "Well, that's uncomfortable." He stared pointedly down. "Never thought I'd see the day where any guy would willingly do that."

"You two are behind this?!" Ashley hissed menacingly. She was a better she. I have to admit it.

"Of course not love. That would be rude and un-smart. I'm in the smart people house. I'm just saying, what are the odds that a girl would do a sex changing thingy?"

"I know you're behind this James Grant Thompson."

"Oooohhh. You got the full name. Scary." Ashley sent me a death glare and being the intelligent person I am, I promptly shut my mouth.

Dumbledore stood and moved to his podium. "Well, it seems somebody has decided to welcome the new term with a bang." As if on cue, there was well, a bang. And a rather gross smell. "If I may take a wild guess, I'd say our prankster, or pranksters, has a flare for the dramatics. Very well done. Unfortunately, I have no idea what potion, powder or spell they used, as this is obviously a prank, any attempt to dispel it will more than likely cause a rather unpleasant reaction." He waved his wand. "Fortunately, I can dispel dungbombs." The smell, which before was making me dizzy, dissipated.

Another wave of magic swept through the room, and several males… uh, females normally, lost their make-up and what remained of their hairstyles. There was a scream as several teachers pulled out their wands and stunned, bound and did some rather nasty spells on the incompetent fool known as Quirrel.

"It seems we have a small complication. That last spell undid any masking, make-up, or concealing spells. It seems the former professor wasn't too proficient." People were standing trying to look. "Filius, Minerva. Please take him to my office and call the Aurors. Send word to our old friends." The aforementioned professors levitated Quirrel and I got a good look at his face when he walked by. That meant I also saw the face that rather resembled a snake that was poking out of his skull. I hissed in pain and grabbed my forehead.

"James…" I hissed. "It hurts where my scar should be." I could barely hear me through the pounding in my head, but James heard. Luckily nobody but Hermione was looking. She was too far away to have heard.

"Jason." She looked worried. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

"My head feels like it's splitting in two. God." I grabbed my head and pulled it down. Wave after wave hit me and I was seriously about to pass out. "It hurts." I almost was whimpering in pain.

James leaned closer. "Hold on little man. We'll get Snape to fix you up A.S.A.P."

I nodded and pulled my knees up so I was curled in a ball. I heard James talking through the pain but I wasn't paying attention. It hurt too badly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a voice whispered in my ear. "I'll tell Professor Snape it was a bad reaction to the potions you were slipped, even if I doubt that myself Mr. Potter." Dumbledore knew? He was in on it? "Yes, I know about you, but rest assured, your secret is safe with me. Who do you think gave you the cloak?"

So… the Headmaster knew, but it sounded like he didn't know that Snape knew. Snape kept his end of the bargain it seems. So, how did Dumbledore know? I guess that's the million dollar question. It's not like my letter was addressed to Harry Potter. Nope, it read:

Jason Black

Room 13, the Top Bunk

St. Mary's Orphanage

London, England

Still, how did the old man find out? James certainly didn't tell. By the time he put two and two together and got Jason, he knew enough to not tell. Being not only an orphan attending Hogwarts but a scholarship orphan from an orphanage and muggleborn, he'd seen the darker side of the world we lived in, muggle and wizard alike. He knew when to speak up and when to keep quiet. He thought telling would be bad. I knew it would be, I didn't want people to gape at me nor do anything dumb.

"I'd prefer to go by my real name, the one I'm used to." I whispered as I was lead out of the hall. "I just want to be me."

"Perfectly understandable, Mr. Black."

"How'd you figure it out?" That little detail bugged me.

Dumbledore smiled. "I learned the art of Legilimancy, or mind reading of a sort. I usually use it to detect lies and things of that nature. When I met you in the Great Hall, you looked me in the eye, and I got a reading of sorts. Both names you go by, the fact you are using a Metamorphagus ability to alter your face and hair."

Mystery solved I guess. Maybe I'd look into Legilimancy. See if there was a way to block it, if Dumbledore could make eye contact and get that much, what would somebody who really wanted information be able to get out of me? Plus, I'd like to keep secrets secret.

He pulled me out of my seat and led me down the halls to the dungeons, but a part of them I'd never been to. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Professor Snape's office. He keeps potions in stock in case the Hospital Wing runs out of any." So they ordered potions. The ones Snape gave me were brewed by him. I guess he didn't have enough time to brew for the Demon Woman. Like it'd make a difference. She'd still poison people. Stupid nurses… At least I was safe from the Demon Woman. "Professor Snape will be here soon. He's getting the students to their dorms and getting food, untainted food, to the Commons so the students can finish."

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why are we going to our Common Rooms?"

"There is a suspected criminal on school grounds. No students are allowed out of the safe zones without a teacher escort. Common Rooms are warded to lockdown in an emergency." Made sense… "Only keyed individual's can access them in a lockdown. Usually the Head of House, the Deputy Headmistress, or Headmaster, and the Headmaster. Occasionally, a teacher's office is closest to a House entrance so they are keyed in as well." Pretty sophisticated.

The door opened and Snape walked in. "Black. I have to say, you make a better male. No offense." That was… unusually nice of Snape. Weird. He walked to a cabinet and pulled out three little bean things. Bezoars? "These will reverse the potions. In addition to curing most poisons, they can also reverse any other potions." I'll keep that in mind. James was prankster at times. I swallowed the stone and my body morphed back along with Snape and Dumbledore. Snape tossed me a vial full of a light blue potion. "Pain Reliever. It should work." I knocked it back and the pounding faded before settling on a mild dull ache. Thank god. I could live with that. Snape went to a locked cabinet and whispered several words before grabbing a key from around his neck and opening the lock and pulling out a small vial with clear liquid.

"The minister is here then?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is. He asked if I kept any Vetiriserum on hand." Snape held up the bottle. "I never did trust Quirrel. He always seemed off." He shook his head, "I guess I was right about him."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust your instincts. I should rely on them more. They have saved you many times in the past and should be just as reliable now. However, it is too late for regrets now. Fudge won't wait for too long. I don't want to either. I'm not sure how bound Voldemort is to Quirrel. It depends on how weak Voldemort is and how much he is relying on his host." Voldemort. Who was that? James had mentioned a 'You-Know-Who' and a 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' in passing once or twice and said he murdered my parents but wouldn't say another word on it.

"Who's Voldemort?" Both adults spun and gave me odd looks.

"You might know of him as You-Know-Who. Mr. Thompson might have told you about him."

I nodded. "James wouldn't say much about him other than he was a self-proclaimed Dark Lord who tried to take over the world and came damn close to taking over England. He was stopped by Harry Potter when he was a year old. I thought he was gone?"

"Most believe he was killed. I never quite believed it." Dumbledore was a smart cookie. I would've thought he was dead based on what James said. "The minister is waiting." Dumbledore left the room and Snape and I followed. "We'll escort you to your Common Room." I followed and we were stopped two feet later by the arrival of a man with twelve men in grey cloaks surrounding him. The guy they were protecting or escorting or whatever had a damn ugly bowler hat. Lime green? Honestly? "Minister." Dumbledore greeted. That was the minister…? Well fu-

"Where is he?" The man snapped as more people came around the corner. "I can't believe that you actually have a man with Voldemort sticking out the back of his head. It's absurd. To even think of it!"

"I saw it. When they took him out of the Great Hall. He was levitated right past me."

The minister glared at me. "And who are you?"

"Jason Black."

One of the new arrivals leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Your testimony means nothing. Listen well you impertinent little brat, the wizard world cares nothing for an orphaned muggleborn who's only even here because Dumbledore allows you here on a scholarship. Things may seem equal here but trust me. Once you get in the real world you'll wish you never even came to our world. You'll spend your entire life working for minimum wage in some shop barely scraping by."

"That is enough Cornelius." Dumbledore stepped in. "Your prejudice will only do you harm. Young Mr. Black here competes for the top of his class ranking with another muggleborn, a Ms. Granger. No pureblood is even in the running for the top five students."

Fudge scoffed. "Lies. Obviously your school isn't quite up to par if the purebloods are so bored in class because the teachers dumb the lessons down for the muggleborns that the purebloods do poorly." I tried not to gape at his pigheadedness or punch him or do something I'd regret. My fingers twitched towards my pocket and the Aurors did the same. I gulped and forced my hand down. Stupid idiotic retarded moronic minister, I really want to mess up his already ugly face. Asshole.

"Your opinions aside, I have to escort Mr. Black to his Common Room. The school is under lockdown and no student may be in the halls alone."

"Have your Potions Master escort him."

Snape sneered- he did the quite well- at the minister. "I would prefer to not do that, the Vetiriserum stays with me. You'd have to wait anyway."

Fudge rolled his eyes. Our minister is so mature. "Fine. Two of my Aurors will escort him. I don't see why you even bother with the muggleborns. Nobody truly cares. Sure the Prophet will run an article about the tragedy-"

"I'd appreciate you not degrading my students in front of me, and especially not in front of the student in question." Dumbledore looked pissed.

"What's he going to do? Whine to his dead Mummy and Daddy?" If I could punch the fucker! God I want to.

I settled for the next best thing. "No, I'll simply inform the press of how much you absolutely love the magical students of Hogwarts." I held up the Record-O-Sphere Snape just handed me. "Won't the Prophet just love a word-for-word translation of what just happened? I can see the papers now. Full front page. No article, just the entire conversation in print. Every single remark for the world to see. You're right, we muggleborns are obviously stupid. Stupid enough to record you."

Fudge sputtered. "SEIZE HIM! Take that away from him! You- you're under arrest!"

A woman stepped forward, one of the Aurors. "Um, we need an actual reason other than saving your political career."

"I said so! There is your damn reason! Take that from him or you're fired for disobeying a superior! Do it now you damn useless Aurors! DO IT!" I snickered as he fumed.

"You are aware it's still recording? The public will love you throwing an innocent first year in Azkaban to save yourself." I laughed.

Fudge turned red(der). "I- stop the stupid mudblood already!" I can hear his political career being flushed down the toilet. "I said stop him!"

"For what? Being smarter than you?"

"You little f*#%king mudblood!" He took a step forward and punched me full in the face. I hit the ground and rolled onto my hands and knees as I cradled the Record-O-Sphere.

"You punched me!" I shouted. I felt something hit my ribs. I groaned. "Ow…" I saw the Aurors dragging Fudge back.

"Minister." The Auror from earlier that had questioned him held up her badge in his face. "As an Auror for the Ministry of Magic I hereby declare you under arrest for the aggravated assault of a minor. You have the right to an attorney." She cast a spell as he shouted about firing her. His hands were bound and they dragged him away. "Can we use your floo to transport him to the Ministry Auror Headquarters?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. You know where my office is Amelia."

Snape helped me to my feet. "Your nose is broken." He said looking at me. He waved his wand. "Cracked rib. I'll get you the potions." I was led to his storeroom again and given a few potions. "These will fix you up. Drink this in the morning when you wake up." I was given a bottle. "Rub this on your side to speed the bruises healing process. No more than three times a day."

Dumbledore came in. "Two Aurors will escort you to your Commons." I nodded and left the office cradling my sphere and potions. "By tomorrow, you will have reporters mailing you requesting interviews and that sphere. I'd hold off just giving it to them. I'm sure you'd like a bit of spending money, no?"

I gave Dumbledore a weak grin and nodded. "How much will they offer?"

"Oh, less than it's worth I'm sure. Just hold out for a couple of days." I nodded and left with my escorts. "I've keyed you in to your Common Room. Just get there in the next twenty minutes. I'm putting them back to normal then." I waved goodbye and I walked off.

"Pretty damn smart kid." One of the Aurors said quietly. "How'd you learn to make a Record-O-Sphere?"

I threw him a smirk reminiscent of Snape's trademark one. "I didn't make it. Snape gave it to me and I knew what it was and that it was recording everything."

The tall man laughed. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt by the way. I graduated four years back. It'll be nice to see my old housemates again."

I nodded. "Do you know James Thompson?"

He shook his head. "Who doesn't? That guy is crazy. The Defense teacher that year bet that none of the second years could take him down or even last ten seconds. Anybody that did would get ten points for every ten seconds they lasted, plus fifty for disarming him. Not one kid did it, and that crazy guy was one of the last. Nobody got any points. So, they were supposed to do it like a real duel, and James started as soon as he said "GO!" He stunned the teacher and stuck him to the roof of the Great Hall. He left the teacher up there for five minutes while he racked up points. He then disarmed him when Dumbledore made him and ended the duel. Guy got Ravenclaw three hundred and eighty points in five minutes." I was surprised, I never heard the story.

"How come I never heard the story?"

Kingsley shrugged. "As much as he brags about the little things, he tried to play that down, said he got lucky. The Defense teacher, Morris, said that his lucky shot might have saved him in a real fight. Recommended that if he didn't know which path to choose, go Auror. Morris convinced me I should be one. Never regretted it. Don't think I will either. Not many people can handle it but I love it."

"Why do you know so much about that?" The guy was creeping me out.

"I was watching the second years get beat up. It was in the Great Hall, most of the school was watching it. Pretty funny to see the twelve year olds get blasted around." He chuckled. "Nobody got hurt, but it was still funny."

The other Auror spoke up. "He's still a trainee so he was young enough to be here and watch that happen."

"If you're a trainee, why are you here?"

"We shadow other Aurors for six months before they set us loose on the general populace."

I nodded. Makes sense. "So you get trained for four years?" Overkill much?

"And get paid minimum wage as we get used as test dummies and have Aurors beat us up. Sucks really. Most of the time we get knocked around. Sucks really badly." Kingsley winced. "Moody was the worst and best trainer. He would randomly attack and scream, "Constant vigilance!" at us. Whenever he was in the room we were flinching at every sound. Probably save out asses though."

"Moody is brilliantly crazy. That man single handedly filled half of Azkaban." Obviously this Moody was respected. I'm pretty sure Azkaban is a wizarding prison used to house the Death Eaters that didn't buy their way out.

"Well, here you are kid." They stopped at the door. Kingsley knocked and the Ravenclaw guardian squawked out a question.

"What is the Hand of Glory?"

Kingsley told me the answer. "Only you can answer, tell him it's a magical artifact made by cutting off the hand of a thief and it only gives light to the holder of the hand." I repeated the answer and the door swung open. Kingsley looked around.

"I distinctly remember most of you as being of the opposite sex. Ravenclaws nowadays are easy to prank or all gender confused."

"I'm going with gender confused." I said with a grin.

James(ette?) looked confused and angry. "How are you back to normal? And who beat you up?" He scowled. "I need to go beat somebody up."

"That person's name is Ex-Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and is currently in a prison cell awaiting trial for aggravated assault of a minor." Kingsley said with a grin. "He decided attacking a twelve year old boy with a Record-O-Sphere while fourteen Aurors watched was a good idea. Amelia Bones arrested him. I swear, that woman is going to be the Head of the Aurors and probably the entire Magical Law Enforcement one day."

"It's good to see you Kingsley." Somebody called. Seventh year named… Jones?

"Bezoars reverse the change by the way." I called loudly. James smacked himself on the forehead.

"Stupid! I should've known that." A couple more people were doing that as people ran off to go get bezoars. Kingsley and the other Auror (Never did catch his name) took their leave as people auctioned off spare bezoars for ridiculous amounts of money.

"So, somebody said something of a Record-O-Sphere. Care to share?" James, who was now male again, threw an arm around my shoulder as he sat next to me. "Hand it over little man." He held his free hand out. I set the ball of swirling smoke in his palm. "Gather 'round!" He called loudly. "The little firstie here has some entertainment. Who doesn't love politicians being idiots?" He tapped his wand on the sphere as Neville and Hermione sat down near us. Little ghost like people appeared and smoke-Fudge spoke in a loud clear voice about the idea of Voldemort being alive was idiotic. Then a very sexy smoke-Jason spoke up, telling him he was wrong. People snickered. Mini-Sexy told Fudge he was Jason Black and the aid whispered, and I finally heard what they said.

"Jason Black is the first year here from Saint Mary's Orphanage. He's on scholarship. Just a muggleborn, nothing to worry about." Fudge went on a rant about what an insignificant little idiot I was as people glared. After that the whole house was about to run off and kick his head in. Especially James. James had a look of murderous rage in his eyes. He really was protective. The whole house stared in shock as smoke-Snape handed me a small round ball.

The scene played out until Snape was done checking me over for injuries and we stood to leave. "Snape was behind this?" Neville asked from his spot in the nearest chair.

"Sometimes, snarky bastards are very awesome, very backstabbing snarky bastards that prove useful in a variety of ways." I said thoughtfully. That damn bastard was a cool bastard.

People laughed and James handed me the sphere. "So, is the press going to know about this?"

"Of course. And my wallet will know about it as well."

James slapped me on the back. "Good on you! I've taught you well young Jedi." The muggleborns laughed as the purebloods and magically raised half-bloods just looked plain confused. "Don't take the first offer either. Let them bid on it. Sell it to a big company. Witch Weekly or Wizard Times. Maybe the Prophet, but they'll screw it up." James looked thoughtful. "As your advisor I take a fifty percent cut, you are aware of this, right?" I smacked him, hard too. He rubbed his arm. "It was at least worth a shot. You are buying me a new broom, right? I'll sell mine to a pawn shop to help. I'm getting that broom, right!?"

"In your dreams."

~!#$%^&*()_+

Hmm, I think that I like the new chapter more than the old one. Yeah, I like it much, much more. Odd. I guess the old chapter getting deleted was a good thing.

**Reviews**- **cyiusblack**- I wouldn't call this soon, but I did update. :-) **ams71080**- I've never had Loracet but I have had codeine cough syrup. It wasn't bad for me, the Tylenol 3, or Tylenol and codeine, was bad. Didn't get me high but I felt really nauseous. So, the hospital (After they took me off morphine) gave me nausea pills. Those made my head hurt like hell. So they gave me 600mg pain pills. **Callie258**- Well, upside down triangles aside, thank you, thank you very much. **Rainbow2007**- I have this weird urge to say you are as straight as a rainbow… but thank you. I always love kind reviews. **Amalin06**- Ah, that's pretty damn funny. I would laugh too, anal probes… lol. **^^* ()**- Odd choice of name. But, kind words are powerful ego boosters and make me write. **Mefrancene- **You review, and I write. Here's a chapter in exchange for a nice review!


	13. Dead Memories

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Thirteen: "Dead Memories"

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I awoke to not only the light filtering in through a crack in the curtains, but the hooting of an owl that was perched on my chest. I rubbed my eyes. Nope, still an owl on my chest. I grabbed the scroll and opened it.

Mr. Jason Black:

We have recently been informed that not only are you the victim of ex-Minister Fudge's attack but the owner of a Record-O-Sphere that documented the entire ordeal. If you feel that you are in good enough health to engage in an interview, we here at Wizarding Times would be interested in a few statements and would be happy to negogiate the time and place with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick and at your earliest conveince.

Wishing you a speedy recovery,

Marshall Smith

News Reporter

Well, the guy was to the point. Had to give him that much. "I'll send him a letter later. Go on." The owl hooted once and took off out the window. Who even left it open? Stupid roommates… I grumbled at my twenty minutes of lost sleep and got up and got ready. I hurried through the shower and got dressed. When I went back to my dorm room I saw another owl waiting for me. "Stupid reporters."

Mr. Blake,

You have my deepest condolences that you were so violently attacked at a place that you should feel safe at-

I stopped reading. No way would a person that starts a letter like that and who got my name wrong get the article right. I sighed and read on. She got my name wrong and couldn't bother to find out what House I was in. The other guy was to the point and researched, at least a little bit. I still want to know how they know my name. Wasn't that stuff secret? Didn't I have a few rights as a minor? Guess not. Oh well, I'd live.

I shook Neville away and pulled out a quill to start a letter to this Marshall Smith. By the time Nev was out of the shower my other dorm mates were awake and poking their noses in my business. Damian had just up and grabbed the letters and when he was done passed them along to the others.

I signed my name with a flourish before neatly printing it. "There." I said as I proudly held up my letter.

Damian grabbed it. "Yay!" He said in a stupidly happy voice. "Not only did out special friend Jason learn how to write, he learned how to write his letters in fancy joined-up letters too!" I socked him on the shoulder as all the guys laughed and snatched it up.

"You're just jealous the reporters are lining up for interviews from me, the oh-so sexy and amazing Jason Black!" I puffed out my chest proudly and struck a heroic pose.

Neville laughed before dragging me out of the dorms. "I want food and you're slow." Was his only explanation before he tugged me down the hall to the Common Room.

I walked in and James swaggered over. Yes, he swaggered. As in all cocky-like. I rolled my eyes as he started to interrogate me. "So, get any owls yet? If so, what papers and magazines? Inquiring minds wish to know."

"Yes, please, spill. How many interviews have been requested All Mighty Jason?" Hermione was being sarcastic about my greatness? So not cool. "We are all dying of curiosity."

"Your rudeness aside, two requests so far, but I'm only doing one of them. I swear, if this Rita Skeeter person kisses my ass anymore, her lips will be permanently stuck there." I shook my head and handed James the letter she'd sent me. "It's really dumb. How much more stupid can you be?"

"I don't know, and I think you're right, this lady needs to stop kissing ass. I've read her articles. She is an opportunist. If the public loves you, she showers on the praise, if the public hates you; then you are the root of all things evil. You can go from one to the other in a matter of two, maybe three days tops. You are ignoring the letter, or sending a rude reply?"

"Polite decline due to school work? Possibly a letter telling her if she wants an interview, study her material better. Mr. Blake…" I gave a dramatic sigh. "And to think, she could've met the sexy beast that does NOT go by Mr. Blake."

James laughed. Hermione glared. "Lay off the self stroking of the ego. I'm suffocating."

"I don't think he'd mind if you stroked his ego." My eyes bulged at James' blatant comment. I didn't think he'd be that rude…

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." I choked out as Hermione gaped at him. "That, was…" I thought of a word. "Meh" Was the only thing my brain could come up with. Meh.

"Aw, come on Jason. You know you want to." James gave me puppy dog eyes.

"You are the most disturbed person I have ever met. And, no, I don't want to, I'm twelve. Girls still have cooties."

Hermione threw me a glare. "Real mature Jason. Real mature." She shook her head in disappointment before reading my letter to this Smith guy. "It's not bad. You sound older than you really are. That's always good. Of course, you throw in the signature. You are so self-absorbed. Are you aware that no, you are not God's gift to mankind?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Truly Jason, you aren't that amazing. Stop trying to kid yourself. It's pathetic."

"You said, 'That amazing,' which means, I'm still amazing, which means you think, know that I am amazing. You said so yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville to this opportunity to speak up. "Okay, everybody lusting after Jason even though girls have cooties aside, I want food. Send your letter after breakfast. I'm hungry."

"I'm sexy."

Hermione punched me.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I tied the two letters to Hedwig and sent her on her way. She hooted and nipped my finger before taking flight. The sad part was that it was the first letter I'd sent with her. Not having any family to write did that I guess. I watched as she took off and flew to deliver the letters.

"So, like the owl?" Neville asked.

"Yes. She's a pretty one. Useful too." I thought of something… "Hey, how do they know where to go? She just took off, no address."

Neville looked deep in thought, face scrunched up. "I don't know actually." He cocked his head to the side. "I never thought about it. They just delivered to the right person. I just grew up with it, I never questioned how."

"Hmm. Odd. You think people would wonder how and why." My eyebrows scrunched up together. "Wizards are lazy. Muggle kids always question."

"Well, duh we're lazy. We wave a wand and boom, there is our missing watch. Wave it again and dinner is cooking itself. Life's easier."

Hermione gave Neville a dumbfounded look. "Are you serious? You can just accept that as a fact of life? People can just sit around and that's okay?"

He shrugged. "Think about it. Muggles, in the past, scraped out a living. Hard manual labor. Dig the hole, plant the seed, pull the weeds, haul the water from the river and several months later you have food. Wizards just magic it there. We mix a few herbs and in a week we can grow that food. We wave our wand and shoot water at it. We have had an easier life than muggles."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You are such a jerk Neville. I can't believe you just accept everything the way it is. Ever heard of change?"

"Umm, yeah, at the store. Listen Hermione, I know muggles like the biggest best thing out there and they want it now, but wizards are okay with what we have. We've used the same spells for a hundred years. Things are okay the way they are." Neville looked a little pitiful. "Some things aren't meant to change. People aren't ready for it. Until the way things are now doesn't work, that's the way it'll be."

"It isn't working Neville. Can't you see that? Look how Fudge was acting!"

"He's out of office now."

My 'My friends are about to get in a fight that will leave Neville crying' senses are tingling. (I need a new name for my senses, huh?) Time to run interference. "Hey, arguing now won't change a thing guys. Let it rest. Be a political activist Hermione. Change things then and leave poor Neville alone."

"See. Jason's right. Try and bang sense into people's heads at a later date and leave me alone." Neville nodded. "That's why he's a Ravenclaw."

"Because he protects you?"

"Yup."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I got the reply from Marshall Smith almost immediately. Well, I got it the next day at breakfast and that's pretty good. I unfurled the tightly wound scroll of parchment and the owl took off.

Mr. Black:

I spoke with both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick and they have informed me that they would be willing to grant you a one day pass to Hogsmeade this coming weekend since the older students are going anyway. I was thinking we could meet at The Three Broomsticks at about noon. Please send your owl with a reply at your earliest convenience.

Marshall Smith

News Reporter

"Marshall Smith wants to meet me this weekend at The Three Broomsticks. Dumbledore and Flitwick arranged it."

James looked over. "Only accept if he buys both of us lunch."

I gave him a weird look. "Who said you're coming?"

"I did that's who you little shrimp. I'm going to be there to make sure he doesn't ask any bad or leading questions that can screw over the case against Fudge. Besides, I want free food. Accept on the condition he buys lunch." James gave me a stern look.

"Buy your own food you moocher. Stupid cheap poor people!" I elbowed him in the gut and he pulled me into a head lock and tried to choke me. I reached behind him and tried to punch him in the kidney. "Get off you great big idiotic oaf!" I said as I continued to punch him. "I'm telling! You can't beat on me I'm smaller than you!" I tried to beat him with my fists as I flailed blindly.

"Ow that hurts!" He whined as I continued to smack him.

"Then let me go!"

"Mr. Black, Mr. Thompson." I heard Flitwick from behind us.

"Hey Professor. I was just teaching Jason here that it is a bad idea to disagree with his publicity agent. He thought it was a good idea to disagree with me."

"Your behavior is most unbecoming."

"His smell is too." I added helpfully and a couple of people laughed.

Flitwick chuckled. "If you would release him." I pulled free of James's evil clutches. "Now, I believe that letter is from a Mr. Smith?"I nodded and handed him the scroll. He quickly read it. "If you have no qualms with the time? I can assure you the place is satisfactory."

"I've got no problems with that."

He smiled at me. "Very good. I believe that Professor Dumbledore would like to set up a room there, you never know who is listening in. Must be careful. Tell Mr. Smith we are taking care of that bit."

"Will do professor."

"Also, after classes, stop by the Headmasters office today, the Aurors wish to get your statements. They'll be speaking with the Headmaster and will be waiting for you to arrive. Might want to make a copy of that sphere for they will surely want the original. You can't tamper with that one without it turning red."

"Alright, but, will it be acceptable if I keep the original and they make the copy themselves? Or if I just, play the original in court?"

"Possibly, I don't know though. Good thinking though. Keep that up and you may very well join the Aurors or Unspeakables one day." What was with people? I'm a first year!

"Thanks. Kingsley Shacklebolt said something to me as well."

"Maybe you should really considerate then. Seems people think you've got what it takes boy, there's actually a girl in her seventh year here that will probably join the Aurors. Bit of an odd one but a brilliant mind. Nymphadora Tonks. One of the better Ravenclaws I've had the pleasure of teaching. Her mother was quite smart too. I wouldn't be surprised to see her making the papers one day. Like I said, she's a brilliant girl. She'll do great things one day." Flitwick looked pretty proud. I wonder how prestigious this Auror stuff was. "But, that's irrelevant to us right now. Keep in mind the Aurors, they're always looking for bright young recruits."

"Will do professor. I'll also get that letter out soon as well."

"Good. I'll see you in half an hour then Mr. Black." Flitwick went to return to the staff table.

"Oi!" James called down the table. "Nymmy!" A girl with shockingly orange hair that I'd seen around but never talked to turned and flipped him off.

"Whadda want Thompson you great big prat?"

"Aw, come on love! You know you want me!" She flipped him off again. "Don't be like that! I just wanted to tell you that Flitwick was going off again about his brilliant little freak!" He laughed as she scowled and rubbed her face. "Admit it, you love how all the teachers love you! Especially Flitwick. He was telling the ickle firsties about how much he loves his little future Auror in training!"

"Shut it Thompson or you won't be the only person stuck to the ceiling!"

"Was that a threat Nymmy?"

"I don't know, do you have a death wish?" What was her issue…?

"Mmm, I dunno. I'll answer you after I finish my food. I'm hungry. Just, give me a moment to enjoy my hash browns-"

"Call me Nymmy one more time and I'll stick your tongue to the roof of your mouth."

"So violent! But, what happened to killing me? Denying me food is mean but not life threatening. They would remove the spell before I died."

"Would you prefer if I hacked you 'wand' off with rusty knife?"

James looked thoughtful. "Oddly enough, no, I'd prefer the tongue to roof of mouth spell to you getting anywhere near that area with a rusty knife."

She flipped him off before returning to her food. "Something I'm missing?"

James shrugged. "She thinks I cheated on her with some idiotic Slytherin trying to break us up. Even if she is pretty damn sure it's not true she has too much pride to admit she was wrong. I mess with her at every turn and make sure she knows that she was a bitch for no reason."

"Is that why you have no girlfriend?"

"Hmm, you may possibly be onto something there. You never know. It may also be that they are intimidated by my combination of charm, wit and good looks."

I rolled my eyes. "That must be it, who doesn't love vengeful, spiteful men who verbally attack ex-girlfriends?"

"I am not always mean to exs. Umm, right there." He pointed to a good looking blond girl at the Hufflepuff table. "Hey, Chris!" He called. The girl turned. "Am I a jerk to all of my exs?"

"No, only Tonks. Why?" Wow… somebody defended James. I'll remember this moment forever.

"He doesn't think that I'm nice to my ex-girlfriends."

"No, he's fine, sadly though, I did, for an as of yet unknown reason, date him. I broke it off and he was fine. I think his issue is he was called a cheater. He may be an idiot but he doesn't cheat."

"See, I'm perfectly nice if you just break up with me-"

"I'll keep that in mind for when I dump you."

"Shut it pipsqueak. Like I was saying, I don't like it if girls call me a cheater. I may be a man-whore but I only date one at a time. I have some morals."

"Very few, but some."

"Exactly. Now, I think you said something about free food at The Three Broomsticks."

~!#$%^&*()_+

As I am by nature a lazy person and due to the fact that nobody asked any questions I am not bothering to type replies here. On a side note, **cyiusblack, ^^* **and** callie258**, my three reviewers, you are all awesome.

If you can tell I am so subtly setting things up. Very subtly. As in so subtle, I had Voldemort demasked in front of a full hall of people, Fudge halled away screaming by Aurors as Jason recorded it and Jason setting up interviews. If you can tell what I am doing, please guess in a review. If you guess right I may or may not tell you where I am going.

I'm shocked with myself. Planning ahead… who whudda thunk it?


	14. Animals

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Fourteen: "Animals"

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I paused outside the statue to Dumbledore's office. How was I to get past the stone gargoyle? A password maybe? Before I thought too much of it the gargoyle stood up fully and walked aside. "The Headmaster is ready for you." I ground out in a deep voice. I nodded and climbed up the stairs, well, I stood on one step and it moved upwards like an escalator in a mall.

I paused outside the door and raised a hand to knock. "Please, come in Mr. Black." Creepy. I didn't even knock. I opened the door and nervously stepped in. "Have a seat." I lowered myself into the only open chair. Unfortunately it was next to a man who got in a fight with a wood chipper and lost. He gave me the creeps, especially since he had one enormous eye that was spinning around on its own.

"So, Mr. Black." Another man started. "You are aware that you are here to give testimony against your attacker?"

"Um, yeah."

"Can you give us his name?"

Odd question. "Why don't you ask the twelve Aurors who were standing there watching? Or perhaps the six or so Ministrt officials?"

"Just answer the question. We don't want to lead you by giving you a name."

"Fine. It was Fudge. As in the Minister."

Lucky for me the rest of the interrogation went smoothly. Well, for the most part. "So, you admit to provoking the man into attacking you? You are saying you goaded him into it by taunting his career?" He glared at me. "Maybe we have the wrong person in Azkaban right now."

"I'm not the one on trial here you idiot. Try and do your job. Remember, you can stop being a bunch of useless dickweeds down because hey! I did you all a favor and got the crap beaten out of me by the incompetent fool known as Fudge." I paused and got my breath. "There will hopefully be real people in charge so stop sitting there jerking off and moaning about Fudge and do your damn job you stuck up idiot!"

"Language Mr. Black. Whether or not he deserved it is inconsequential. You are still on school grounds and are expected to obey the rules." Something told me Snape was laughing on the inside. If he knew how to laugh that is.

"You little punk." The Auror growled. "You better learn how to respect your betters kid."

"Is this whole damn place filled with useless prejudice dickheads?" I growled in frustration. "This questioning is over until I get a real Auror in here." I stood to leave and the Auror pulled his wand out.

"Sit back down you stupid mud- muggleborn. I'll haul you down for obstruction of justice!"

The wood-chipper man lazily pulled out his own wand. "Shut your mouth and sit down. I'll be running the show now and next time you almost call a victim a mudblood I'll have your badge. Expect a write up on your record." The idiot fumed and sat down. If looks could kill we'd both be dead. Wood-Chipper would've killed him and well, he'd already be dead so I wouldn't be. One dead body then.

"My names Alastor Moody. I'll take over from here, kid." After Moody took over (I'm thinking this is the famous one, after all how many people are known as 'Moody'?) everything went well. No more accusations or threats to arrest me was positive. Also, I liked not having snide little remarks about my "unknown" parentage. I stopped making stupid remarks due to the better line of questioning. Plus, insulting a guy that beat up was a bad idea. He didn't get like that by being level-headed.

It took another half an hour to finish. Well, it was dinner time and Dumbledore asked that I be let go to go eat and finish my homework. If they needed additional questions answered they could contact me at a later date.

"Wait." Moody asked. "You still got that Record-O-Sphere on you?"

I pulled the smokey globe out. "Yep. You want a copy?"

"No," He said hold his hand out. "I want the original. Hand it over boy."

"Hmm, as much as I would love to, no. You can make a copy so that way it's not tampered with but I keep the original. I can hand it over or keep it, and you can't make me do anything. I know the law, you can't take it from me without a warrant. Make a copy for Aurors to review and if need be I'll bring the original to court and play it for everyone."

He threw me a nasty scowl. "Fine." He grabbed in and set it on Dumbledore's desk. He mumbled and tapped the sphere and a second appeared on its left. I grabbed the original and cradled it. "Stupid punk kids knowing the law." I think I wasn't supposed to catch that.

"Alastor." Snape said from his position on the armchair. Had he been there the entire time? "You might want that." He pointed to a pulsing red ball. "Thank Merlin for paranoid people, eh?"

Moody grabbed the ball and stopped it. "You didn't trust the Aurors Snape? Only people with something to hide record meetings with us. You got something to hide?"

"No. Still doesn't mean I'll trust you Moody. Seeing as the only thing that will accomplish is prove Black needs to watch his language and that he can be easily demoted I have no use for it. Take it if you wish." He stood and took his leave. I quickly followed and hurried to the Ravenclaw table to tell everybody about the ass of an Auror I'd talked to. What was with this place? Was the only decent pureblood Neville? Well, probably my dad too, even if I don't remember him. And, Damian can be on that list… Ashley too… Fine, most purebloods I'd met were rude, excluding those in Ravenclaw (And my dad, but I can't say that out loud).

~!#$%^&*()_+

I walked down the road to Hogsmead, all but bouncing. Flitwick had so subtly suggested that I go down early so I wouldn't be late. I was going down with everyone else at nine o'clock. Ah, it's good to have an awesome teacher looking out for you.

I followed James into the sweets shop and gaped. "No way…"

"Yes way. Now, I need sugar quills, Droobles Best Chewing Gum, and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. Definitely lots of chocolate." He made his way down an aisle and filled a small back to the brim with sugar quills. "All this, for a sickle." He tossed me a two sickle back. "Fill it with as much candy as will fit. Merry Christmas." James said that for everything…

Regardless. I like candy. I started stuffing it full of candies. Half of it I had never heard of. Fizzing Whizzbees sounded familiar so I grabbed some. By the time I'd filled it up James had several packages.

"What? I like chocolate." He had a lot of chocolate. "Be nice, I'm buying you candy shrimp." He pouted and snatched my candy before buying it. "Don't eat any Fizzing Whizzbees. You'll float around.

"Really? They can make candy do that to you?"

"Uh huh. Pretty cool, huh?" He dragged me from store to store and I tagged along with him and his friends. I refrained from asking anymore questions once we met up with them. I was already the little tag along. I didn't have to annoy them too.

"Well, it's eleven-fifty and I get free food at noon so let's go!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who said free food was in order? I didn't. I never even agreed to let you come along!"

"Yes you did. When I bought you candy you agreed."

"Oh really? Did I?" I glared up at him. "I wasn't aware of this transaction."

"It's in the fine print, trust me on this little man." I decided arguing was pointless and decided that if allowing James to sit there would get him to shut up then I still won the argument. It's in the fine print. Honestly, it is.

"Mr. Black!" A man who looked completely average due to his brown hair, brown eyes, medium height, medium build and non-descript robes. "Marshall Smith of Wizarding Times. Thank you so much for agreeing to this interview. Now, you said the Headmaster Dumbledore set up a room?" He paused but didn't allow an answer. "Now, is it warded against intruders and people listening in? Did he tell you?" Another quick pause. "No, wait, it doesn't matter. I can do it myself. Did you get my last letter? I asked you to bring the Record-O-Sphere you have. Negotiate a price and all. I would've mentioned it in the first two letters but didn't want to seem presumptuous. Now, what room are we in?"

"Three. The rooms on either side and across the hall are empty."

"Good, good. Lead the way." I went to the narrow staircase at the back. "Who's this?" He asked pointing at James.

"I'm an older brother of sorts. I'm sitting in just to make sure Jason is comfortable with everything." He pulled himself up to his full height and I think he tried to make his voice sound deeper. "You have any issues with me being here because if you do you can walk right out that door and forget about any interview and kiss a chance at that Record-O-Sphere goodbye."

If James was going for intimidating, he achieved it. His normally carefree blue eyes were hard as ice and he had a good five inches on Smith. He looked a bit demented too. "Ah, no, no. Seeing as he is a minor that's fine. Feel free to intervene if you don't like a question."

"Good." When Smith moved up the stairwell and me and James followed he had a huge smirk on his face. "Messing with people is fun. I like playing scary." I held back a snicker. James was a damn cool big bro.

I walked into the room and took the seat by the fire and James grabbed the next closest, leaving the reporter to use the bed. He grabbed the table and dragged it over. "Okay, I'll use my Instant Self-Inking and Writing Quill. It records word for word. I'll just set it up and we'll get started." He pulled out a dark blue quill, dipped in a pot of ink and perched it on a scroll of parchment. "Marshall Smith interviewing Jason Alexander Black at the Three Broomsticks on the tenth of January." The quill scribbled away and the words were indeed word for word.

"Okay, first questions." After that it was mostly what do I think provoked Fudge so much, my opinion on the Ministry after the attack, (I treaded lightly and said that I hoped the rest of the ministry wasn't like Fudge) my thoughts on Fudge's comment I would never amount to anything, (I planned on proving him wrong. That's what makes me a Ravenclaw) most of it was pretty easy. I even got to talk about the evil Aurors and the names he called me. I almost cried… or not. Still, I kept my eye on the quill. So far, everything was fine.

"What do you think the outcome of the trial will be?"

"Careful." James said quietly.

"Well, the few Aurors I've met, minus the one that first questioned me all seemed competent. I'm thinking they'll investigate and come to the obvious conclusion. After all, there were quite a few people, most from the Ministry, who saw it. I think you said fourteen Aurors?" He nodded. "Yeah, fourteen Aurors saw it, one of them was the Head Auror and there were about seven or eight other employees. I don't see how anyone can doubt the outcome."

"You seem confident, care to elaborate why?"

"Well, this here in my hand," I pulled out the sphere. "Is a Record-O-Sphere. The entire exchange is in here, and the short medical examination is on here too. All my injuries were recorded as well as the exchange leading up to him as well as him committing the act."

"You said it wasn't a doctor. Why not?"

"I can answer that. Jason has a phobia of doctors and nurses and refuses normal medical treatment."

"I do not have a phobia. I am correct and all doctors and nurses are out to kill me." I am not scared of the doctor… he just is a mass murderer. I can smell dead people there. I am not crazy.

The reporter grinned. "Okay, I'll keep both statements in mind. One final thing, how much for the sphere? Just a copy though. You said earlier that you want the original copy."

I nodded. "I'm not sure on the price though. I've received several offers and if this is going to be an exclusive, I want hefty sum." A lie… no offers yet, all were, 'Meet in public and discuss it' deals.

"We'll pay fifty galleons for an exclusive." James gave me a 'No' look.

"Higher. Like I said, I want more than that, I'd lose money."

Marshall nodded. "Smart on your part. A hundred and fifty for the preliminary and a galleon for every hundred copies of the issue sold. We translate into sixteen languages. We'll sell like crazy. Take it or leave it final offer." James was pleading with his eyes.

"Deal. I want it in writing. Several copies too." The reporter pulled out two pieces of paper, pre-signed. "Dumbledore can sign for you in loco parentis because you're listed as having muggle guardians. He signed just in case. Just sign here, and here." He looked at James. "Are you seventeen?"

"Three days ago I had my birthday."

"Good. You'll be the witness. Sign here." I signed the two spots after looking it over. They would run a word for word nothing omitted, with the exception of profanity, copy of it, I would receive a hundred and fifty plus the galleon for hundred copies sold. No other publication could have it for a month. Sounds good. Straight forward. No loops. James signed and then Smith did. "Good, good. Here is your money good sir, just the copy to be made." He repeated Moody's actions and handed me the original. "Can I intrest you in lunch?"

James nodded. "Why not? It's been a long interview. It's past one o'clock."

I looked at the clock in shock. It was one-fifteen already. "Well, time flies when you are being drilled for information. Let's eat gentlemen." He waved us down to the main bar area and sat us at a booth before waving Rosemerta over. "Today's special. Three of them. What do you want to drink?"

"Butterbeers for us love." James said to Rosemerta. "On the house for once?"

"How many times have you asked me that and how many times have I turned you down?" She had a playful grin on her face. I'm pretty sure James was on everyone's good side unless you made him mad.

"Not enough to discourage me."

"I keep trying." She said with a sigh before getting our food. It was pretty good too. Best damn soup I've ever had. I guess James was happy, he got his free food.

!#$%^&*()_+

This was done a while before I posted it. I'm not sure if it was all you or FanFiction but I didn't get any reviews. A whole lot of Favorite Author/Story adds and Author/Story Alerts but no reviews. I all but cried. Maybe it was because it was chapter thirteen. I'm serious. I will continue this on one reviewer per chapter. But not for no reviews. Nope, no can do, I truly am sorry. Well, I'm not. But I will say I am.

Well, now I got reviews and I feel like a jerk for writing all the above stuff.

Reviews- ARedHair- You're right, and I did think of that. I just let it slide about how he'd be twelve starting or a year younger than everyone else. I decided that it really didn't matter or affect the story. Callie258- Sort of, that's part of it. Really, it's minor to the overall plot. I've got big things planned. As in… thinking of what will happen in the future, a first for me. Draque-potter- sorry if it was unclear. He's charging for the recording of events, not the interview. This chapter should've cleared that up.


	15. The Hollow

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Fifteen: "The Hollow"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's POV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

Jason Black sat in front of me, nervously tugging on the sleeve of his plain white button-up shirt. It was obvious that what he was wearing was his only formal clothing, Hogwarts uniform without a sweater, tie or robe. He had even gone so far as to use his Metamorphagus abilities to remove his ridiculous hair-style. Now, he had a buzz cut I think it was called.

"We'll be flooing over shortly." The boy jumped in his chair.

He gulped nervously. "Are you sure it'll go my way?"

I gave him a calm smile. "Of course. After you sold a copy of the events he was all but stormed in Azkaban by a lynch mob. They have no choice but to sentence him to ten years. Anything less than maximum sentence and they'd lose public favor."

He nodded. "I'm glad I sold that. I got a ton of money in a savings account. Thank you for setting that up for me. I didn't know I couldn't set one up as a minor."

"Of course. Hogwarts is always willing to help students out. My door is always open." Hopefully I could help this orphan more than the last one that passed through these walls. Other than James Thompson… I don't think I'd miss his sarcasm once that student had to leave. Smart boy, but, there was just something about him.

Severus entered. "There was an explosion in my lab. I had to stay late to clean up."

"Of course, we'll be early anyway so no harm done." I stood and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic Atrium!" I called out before I was spun through the network and shot out into the atrium. I brushed off my robes and Jason, Harry stumbled and fell out of the fireplace. I banished the soot off as he stood up. Severus appeared and calmly stepped out. Too bad Jason Black was cursed as one of those people who just unable to come out of a fireplace.

"Which courtroom?" Severus asked. "You never did say."

"Number nine. Lots of room for press." I led the way to a lift and went down to the bottom floor. When it finally dinged and announced the courtroom I exited as Severus grumbled about too many Aurors for his liking. It seemed half the force was lining the halls, all of them standing at alert. Had somebody made a threat?

"Why are there so many here?" Jason asked. I wish I had an answer. I gave him a vague line about high profile cases. Maybe it was the fact that it was Fudge on trial and every department head in the ministry was down here in one room. There were a lot of important people in this room. The entire Wizengamot was here as jurors. Take in the number of civilians as well, and it was a dangerous situation. I placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and guided him through the sea of broken flashbulbs and shouting reporters.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!" It seemed every British newspaper was here as well as several foreign ones as well. Quite a draw.

"Don't say anything." Severus said as he pushed ahead of us to clear a path. He shoved people out of the way and cleared way to the doors. When we got near the door the Aurors stepped in and got us in the room. We took our seats in the front row and awaited the trials start.

I had to wonder if Severus knew that Jason Alexander Black was secretly Harry James Potter. His behavior towards the boy confused me. He had treated him for injuries, and if when he was hurt by the bludger had muscles hurt, he would have to take off the disguise. Severus never mentioned anything like that. Had he been lying to protect him? If he had, did he see Lily and not James?

My musings were cut short by the temperature dropping. Jason stiffened along with Severus. I would hate to see what they were. Severus must have thrown up his Occulemency shields as he had relaxed but I heard a muffled whimper as Jason's eyes glazed over. I placed a hand on his shoulder but he was too far in the Dementors grasp. The two creatures glided forward and deposited Fudge in the chair and the chains sprung to life and bound him the Dementors left and slowly the temperature rose again.

I pulled out a Honeydukes Best chocolate bar and broke of a piece for Severus who grudgingly accepted it. The rest I handed to Jason who looked at it funny before taking it with shaking hands. He snapped off a piece and munched on it as several others did the same. After eating half of it he looked much less pale.

"I don't know why I feel better but thank you for whatever it was that did that."

"Chocolate helps with Dementor side-effects."

"Dementor? Is that what those things were?"

"They are the guards of Azkaban Prison. Vile creatures that make people relive their worst memories. They make it impossible to think good thoughts. They also can suck out a person's soul, a fate worse than death. For now at least, they are under the control of the Ministry."

Jason nodded, looking scared. No twelve year old should be in the presence of a Dementor, especially one that was in the room when his parents were killed. I had the urge to ask what he saw, but refrained. No need to cause extra pain.

"We here of the Wizengamot are here to witness and try Cornileus Oswald Fudge for the aggravated assault of a minor, Jason Alexander Black." Too bad I was unable to run the trial. I was one of my students, so it was conflict of intrest. At least it was Crouch. He wouldn't let Fudge off easy. "Will the accused please rise?" The chains loosened and Fudge stood. "Do you understand the charges against you?"

"I do."

"On the charge of one account of aggravated assault how do you plead?"

Fudge looked right at Jason and smirked. "Not guilty." He obviously hadn't been kept up on current affairs. Did he think he was getting off?

After the initial accusation Fudge's attorney went on some long winded ramble about a lack of solid evidence and everything was circumstantial. The fourteen present Aurors were all interviewed and Fudge's defense tried to get every single one thrown out. He even went for a motion to dismiss the trial. Did they think it would be so easy?

~!#$%^&*()_+

Jason Black's POV

Ministry of Magic

Courtroom Nine

Where I'd first been nervous, I was now bored. I'd run out of chocolate too. Thank god I'd gotten the sound of screaming out of my head. I didn't even know what it was. Someone was manacialy laughing before screaming a spell. Everything went green and there was a thump before another green flash and a high pitched piecing wail. I shuddered at the thought.

"The prosecution wishes to bring forth the victim, Jason Black." Dumbledore pushed me into a standing position and I went to the middle of the courtroom to the box everyone else used. "Your name?"

"Jason Black."

"Middle as well."

"Alexander." Would I get in trouble for using that name instead of my other one? Which one counted as real? I had a birth certificate in the muggle world with both parents listed as "Unknown" and that name on it. I probably had one with Harry Potter too though. Which one did they want?

"Can you give us the name of your attacker?" Was this another Auror questioning or what? The rest of the questions were just details of the attack, who said what, injuries, why I wouldn't go to the mass murder nurse…

"So, you claim that the doctors and nurses are out to kill you?" The guy gave me a crazy look. I am not crazy. He is.

"The hospital smells like dead people. I don't go there. I've been there once and I woke up and the doctor tried to kill me so I broke his nose with my cast. It was self-defense."

"Have you ever been diagnosed as having a phobia?"

"That's what the hospital psychiatrist said. I still think they tried to kill me."

"But you were diagnosed with a phobia, correct?"

Stupid psychiatrists think they know everything. "Yes." I'll not go into the psyc ward visit. I don't like needles anymore to say the least.

"That's why you didn't visit a licensed doctor or nurse, right?"

"Yes, I don't go there. I just get muggle over the counter pills or potions from Professor Snape. He knows a few spells to treat people for injuries."

"He also saw the attack."

"Uh huh. He gave me the Record-O-Sphere."

"Do you have it with you? You only gave the Aurors a copy. Are you aware that if the person so wishes they can alter the memory recorded in there?"

"I am. That's why Headmaster Dumbledore has it with him. I said that I would bring it in case people wanted me to play the unalterable original"

"Can I get it and play it?"

"Just don't drop it." The prosecutor went and grabbed the orb from Dumbledore. He took it up to Crouch who waved his wand. It pulsed a light blue and then played the scene out.

"As you can all see, there is irrefutable proof that Fudge violently assaulted a twelve year old student, for no reason."

"Objection!" Fudge's attorney shouted who was quieted by Crouch.

"If you wish to serve justice, there is one, and only one, logical conclusion to this trial. The accused is guilty. Why does he refuse Vetriserum? Why? If you are innocent, you have nothing to hide. Only the guilty run from justice."

I was given my sphere back and I took my seat. "You did fine." Dumbledore said quietly. When called, Snape and Dumbledore recounted the events that people had seen earlier. It was the definition of an open/shut case. Fudge was screwed.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Three days later I was dressed in the same outfit and had gotten "rid" of my 'hawk. Being a Metamorphagus I just shrunk it away. I was easy to hide hair. Growing it was a little bit harder.

Anyways, I sat through more boring speeches. More than once a few people laughed as I yawned widely in boredom. I leaned back in my chair and waited for the verdict. I was expecting private voting.

"Guilty?" Everyone raised their hands. Fudge was about to explode in anger. "Innocent?" I counted two. Here I thought it was unanimous.

"You can't do this!" Fudge screamed. "I'm the Minister! Me! You can't do it! Who cares if a stupid mudblood gets the crap beaten out of him! Nobody in the real world gives a damn!" The Aurors silenced him.

"We the people of the Wizengamot of the Ministry of Magic hereby declare Corneilus Oswald Fudge guilty of aggravated assault of a minor. Who wishes expedited sentencing?" Most people voted yes. "Maximum sentence of ten years with no chance of early release and no time previously served will count towards him. Dementors, escort the prisoner to his cell. Medium security wing."

"That was quick." I said quietly.

Snape stood. "Of course it was. The public is baying for blood and the Ministry already looks bad. They rushed it to save face."

"As much as I would like to disagree with that rather cynical viewpoint, I cannot dispute it." Dumbledore adjusted his robes and I got up to leave back to Hogwarts. I was about to miss dinner.

We walked out of the courtroom and into a wall of light. Wait, no, I was seeing spots now and the dull roar separated into words. Oh, reporters, of course they'd want to get a statement for the papers and magazines.

"Can we get a statement?! Mr. Black! A statement!" I mostly ignored them as the Aurors cleared a path.

Then, inspiration struck. "You all want a quote?" The crowed quieted. "Here's your quote. Payback's a bitch." Pretty good quote, I'd put it in big bold letters, front page. Payback's a bitch. It'd be great.

I was hurried past the crowd of people and all but picked up and put in the lift. "Nice quote Black." Snape drawled sarcastically. "The press must love you."

"Who doesn't love me?"

~!#$%^&*()_+

I walked into the common room and people rushed over. "What's the verdict?" "What happened?" "Did you kick Fudge in the face?" One guess as to who asked the last question. I pushed my way in and flopped into a recently vacated seat. I waved people off and kicked back.

"Jason. Tell me. Did you kick Fudge in the face?"

I opened one eye. "No, I didn't kick him in the face. I was too far away." James looked sad. "And what do you _think_ happened? He's going to rot in Azkaban for the next ten years. No early release." People high fived and money was exchanged. "I even played nice for the press. I gave them a quote that is as fantastical as I am. Wanna hear it? Paybacks a bitch." I grinned. "That's all I said. 'Paybacks a bitch.' It was great."

James laughed. "You actually said that? You're learning fast young Jedi. Soon you will master the force."

"Yeah, right after I find out Darth Vader is my father." Somehow, it didn't seem likely.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Ah, random Star Wars references… gotta love it.

But, I almost cried. Somebody didn't like my story and told me so. Oh well, they weren't rude about it. It's an anomous review so I can delete it but I won't. People are entitled to an opinion.

Reviews- **^^* ()-** Thank you, thank you very much (Said in Elvis Presley voice). You are much to kind but glad you liked it. **Manja** ()- As always, I love to hear people enjoy this story! **Justin**- Well, I thought it worked out but I guess as the author in my brain everything works out. Maybe there was a plot hole I left open that I didn't catch. Sorry. **Cyiusblack**- I love consistent reviewers! You are always much too kind. :-) **oceanlover14**- Thank you for the kind words! **GrlWithoutAName**- I always thought that Snape had a heart but saw too much James in Harry for people to see it. And, who doesn't love James? I do. He's awesome.


	16. Wherein Lies Continue

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Sixteen: Wherein Lies Continue

Amelia Bones POV

Ministry of Magic

Auror Headquarters

I slammed my head on my desk as I groaned at the amount of paperwork in the wake of Fudge's trial. After he was kicked out of office all his actions had been in review. Around the time of several high profile cases he had received large donations to his campaign funds, and his personal accounts. Also, when up and coming politicians threatened his job, charges came up against them and they were quietly carted off to Azkaban. The result?

A lot of paperwork and retrying of cases. I opened yet another file. I almost tossed it to the side. Sirius Black… He never seemed bad in school. Too bad. He was a nice guy until he murdered twelve muggles. Actually, I never remembered his trial. Did he even get one? I looked. No court records…

"Hey, boss, this one's going to be rushed. He was tossed in Azkaban to await trial eleven years ago. His file was buried." Scrimigour came over.

"Who?"

Well, this was tuff, everyone hated Black. I'll give him one chance for old times' sake. "Well, it's Sirius Black actually. It won't take more than a day. Get him a trial, ask him under Vetriserum and get conviction and toss him back in."

He rolled his eyes. "Guess even the most psychotic and obviously guilty criminals deserve due process. I'll tell the guards in Azkaban to ship him our way. Waste of time but we have got to do it I guess." Scrimigour limped off and I flipped through another old court file. Stupid Fudge. I'm an Auror, not a damn secretary.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts

Main Hall

I munched on my breakfast. This food is so much better than the St. Mary's food. How did James survive the summer? I shoved a forkful of salty and greasy hashbrowns in my mouth. Good food make Jason happy. I speared a sausage and smeared it around in the syrup from my French toast. I looked up during the flutter of wings and a great horned owl dropped a letter from Gringotts in said syrup. I picked it up and grabbed the letter out of the sticky envelope. Yay, more money in my bank account… people kept ordering copies of the Wizarding Times. They had reprinted three times. I saw several copies around. I always got a goofy grin when I saw them.

James smacked me and I punched him back. "No!" He yelled. "Look at this! This is crazy!" Other people were waving papers around too and the teachers were confused, and McGonagall was about to cry or something. "Sirius Black was cleared of all charges!"

Sirius Black… rang a bell. Psycho mass murderer? "The guy who killed a bunch of people and laughed as he was carted off to Azkaban?"

"No, he was innocent! Fudge pulled some strings and had him thrown in Azkaban to await further trial and somebody pulled a ton of strings to have people hush up about a lack of trial. The guy sat innocent in Azkaban for eleven years! This is huge little man!" James held the paper at arms' length.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said loudly over the din of shouting teens. "It seems we have quite a shock in today's paper. That, however, does not excuse wild behavior. I expect mature behavior from all of you. If you are confused, I can explain. Ex-Minister Fudge was a corrupt man who when paid off had Sirius Black sent to Azkaban with no trial. The unknown person who paid him off also bribed and coerced many Wizengamot members into silence. The people in question are on trial for corruption." Mr. Nose in Everything would know about this.

"Now. As exciting as this all is, please go to your classes. No matter current events, Hogwarts maintains its classes, so move along please." He waved his hands in a dismissive manner and everybody shuffled around and filed out.

"Man, Dumbledore was pale." I shook my head as we walked to class. "Does stuff like this happen all the time?"

Neville shook his head. "Only the pureblood heads of families and ministry officials and department heads can vote. That means that people stay in office until they don't want to be there anymore. Nobody really challenges them though. People just accept that."

Hermione was gaping in shock. "Y-you mean that the people in charge of the government are pricks like Malfoy and his father!"

Neville shrugged. "I can vote when I reach my majority. My Gran is the interim Head of the Family. When I'm seventeen I can claim my Wizengamot seat, Family Vaults, Family Ring and voting right. It's the way things are."

"That is so… backwards! It's archaic! To think, the entire wizarding world in Britain of all places is ruled by such outdated customs! People have had the right to vote here for centuries! This is so stupid!"

I butted in. "Well, Hermione. Become a lobbyist. Gather all the muggleborns and half-bloods who can't vote and overthrow the government. America did it." She looked thoughtful. "First, let's not be late to Snape's class. Much more immediate consequences. Personally, I think it is easier to do as well. We'd better hurry." I took off towards the dungeons at a quicker pace.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Days after the Black shock things were still crazy. The Aurors had been working double overtime to go through old and possibly botched trials and investigations. Needless to say, Fudge would never see the light of day again as over two dozen innocent people had already been freed. It'd been only a week since he was convicted. I could imagine what the total amount would be. What a corrupt ass.

I leapt onto my broom and flew in a fast circuit around the pitch. I always loved just letting loose on my broom and flying as fast as I could. I went into a steep climb and ended up almost a mile high. I lurched forward and into a steep and corkscrewing dive towards the ground. The small pitch grew larger and larger. I pushed the broom as hard as I could before wrenching it up.

My heart pounded as the ground came sickeningly close. I tensed and waited for the impact that never came. I skimmed over the ground and slowed to a stop. Whoa, way too close. I heard shouting as I touched down and took a shaky breath. I saw several adults coming closer.

"Quite a dangerous move Mr. Black." I turned and waved at Professor Dumbledore who was with an unfamiliar man.

"Yeah, I barely pulled out of that one. I thought I was going to crash." I picked up my broom.

"You ever consider going pro kid? Most pro seekers couldn't have pulled that!" The dark haired mans grey eyes were lit up. "I haven't seen a move like that in forever! I thought they would scrape you off the field. You had to be two inches from death!"

"Yeah, I scared myself there." I wondered if Dumbledore would introduce the guy.

Dumbledore spoke up, almost as if answering my thoughts. Who knows, maybe he was. "I'm forgetting my manners, this is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black."

Dumbledore must love the shock factor. "Nice to meet you Professor." Might as well play nice.

"He did say Black, right?" Umm, why was Professor Black asking me this? "I mean, your last name."

Right, people knew me. "Yep. Jason Black."

"The first year who got Fudge kicked out of office and in effect got me a trial?" Oh, right. I guess Sirius Black would want to thank me or something. Azkaban must suck, stupid Dementors.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I just wanted to say thank you." He grabbed my hand and roughly shook it. "Without you I'd still be in there." He threw me a broad grin. Y'know, now that I look at him, it looked like he was trying to hide a too thin body under his robes and his skin looked a little yellowed, like he'd seen too little sun for too long. He probably hadn't seen much sun though. Azkaban was a rock in the ocean.

I threw him a grin anyway and headed back in the castle. Well, no more Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick taught Defense classes. I headed off to the Ravenclaw Commons. I charged into the Commons. "You'll never guess who the new Defense teacher is!"

That got people's attention. God, we are nerds. "Who?" Hermione was curious.

"I said to guess!"

"No, you'd said we'd never guess."

"Guess anyway." I'm such a little jerk… oh well. I'd live.

"A vampire!" Sarcastic. "Gilderoy Lockhart!" That worthless pretty boy? The girl seemed to be in love with him. "Sirius Black!" Tonks, the girl James had been picking on spoke up. She sounded serious too. Hehe, serious, his name is Sirius.

"How'd you guess?" No fair, she ruined my guessing game.

"He's related to me. My mom's cousin. He was staying with her and she wrote me. Apparently he was supposed to teach like, ten years ago but he got arrested first. The old teacher got sick and he was the replacement. Dumbledore offered him the job again." She went back to flipping through her magazine.

"Weird. Anyway. I met him when I was flying. Almost broke my neck. I was like, two inches from the ground. I thought I was going to die." I told about my amazing dive and assured people that the new teacher was cool. He complemented my dive… Which was amazing by the way.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I walked into the defense class and looked around. No garlic. That's a plus. No teacher though. Odd. Most teachers beat us here. The door behind the desk opened. "Hey, my first students!" He was carrying a large cage. "Mind helping me carry these cages? There are more up there. Grab the ones marked with a one." He set the box down and something made that box move around due to the jarring movement. I gulped and went into the office. I found a rather huge box, one big enough for me. The three of us, Neville, Hermione and I all grabbed the box. Something growled and shook the box and Hermione squeaked. We quickly put it down and I sat in the front row.

"Can we move back?"

"Nope. Going to miss the angry wild animals. No way am I moving back." My eyes were probably crazy looking right now.

The other Black, (Wicked cool name…) laughed. "Good attitude! There's always a few crazy ones. Just a question, do I have a volunteer?"

I nodded and grinned. "Only if involves wild and dangerous animals."

"Wild, definitely. Dangerous, only marginally. I caught them last night! They were in the Forbidden Forest. I figured that you should all be able to defend yourselves around here." He grinned as the Gryffindors came in. "Take a seat, anywhere you want, I'll only move you if you cause problems."

Once the bell rang he eagerly took roll. "Alright! So, I looked over Quirrel's records and decided he was a horrible teacher!" People were happy at that, he wasn't another Quirrel. "I was thinking, what would a first year most likely run into and have a chance of facing? I came to the conculsion of beasts in the Forbidden Forest. I was a student here once and know that it isn't as deserted as it should be. So, I caught some creatures!" He was nuts. I love my new teacher.

He flicked his wand and a snarling ball of fur crashed against the bars of the cage inside the crate. "This, is a firewolf!" Students moved to the farthest desks. I scooted mine forward. "They get the name from the saliva, which burns the victim of the wolf. The most important thing to remember is its fur repels minor hexes and jinxes." He continued to lecture as the wolf pounded against the bars. "The best defense against it is the stunner and the conjunctivitis curse. The stunner is harder to learn and requires more power. The conjunctivitis curse is what we will learn. It harms the eyes and wears off too. This means that the animal will be hurt and blinded, giving you the chance to run. However, no lasting damage is done."

He waved his wand at the board. "There, is the spell and pronunciation. We'll practice later. We have our next specimen." The second crate held a giant spider. "An acromantula!"

"Big spider." I said as I leaned over my desk.

"SPIDER!" I turned to see Ron Weasley had jumped out of his desk. "Great bloody big SPIDER!" His face drained of color and he collapsed with a thunk as he hit his head.

"Well, yeah, that's an issue." He walked over. "Smacked his head. Can someone get him to the hospital wing?" Now I paled.

"Black is trying to kill Weasley!" I hissed. Hermione smacked me. That bloody hurt. "I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius." Black was standing at the front of the room again. He spoke as people snickered at his bad joke. "Now, as with firewolves, the shell on the acromantula repels magic. However, stunners from you lot won't work. It takes several powerful adults with mature magical cores to take one on. Now, if you meet up with one, chances are it won't be alone. They usually travel in groups. Take on the one you see and run towards the castle. Ideally, try and send up red sparks as often as you can so somebody can help you." He got closer to the cage. "The conjunctivitis usually works, but may take several tries to fully blind it. Don't bother with stunners unless it's gaining. Enough may slow it enough to escape."

He clapped his hands. "Quills, ink and parchment away and wands out. Put your bags at the front of the class." People moved quickly at the thought of magic. Defense with Black (Not me) was fun. When I turned around the desks were gone and stacked on the sides of the walls. "Now, get in the circle of training dummies!"

People moved around. "Watch me kiddies. You want to make a hard jab to cast. Like so." He yelled the spell and lunged forward and a twisting jet of pinkish light burst forth and hit the dummy which turned green. "Green means a correctly cast spell hit the dummy. Red means you need to try again. Go ahead, try it out." He moved around as we hurled nothing or bad spells at the dummies.

I roared the spell and it smashed into the dummy which was knocked back several inches and glowed bright green. "Whoa." Black let out a low whistle. "That was some nice spell casting there Jason. Powerful too. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

I nodded and threw the spell again and again at the dummy. A couple of times I got even brighter glows off the dummy. I wonder if mine was newer or something. Nobody else got that big a reaction from the targets. Odd. I'll ask Professor Black later.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Sirius Black's POV

Hogwarts

"So." I caught Dumbledore's attention, I still couldn't call him Albus as he insisted. "It's about that Jason Black kid. What's his story other than scholarship orphan from London? I mean, he's a pro level seeker at eleven, and today in class his spells were powerful enough to be a six or seventh years." Seriously, (Pun very much so intended) the kid was way too strong for a firstie.

"He's twelve actually." Dumbledore was stalling. "What? I don't know everything that goes on here. I don't think I'd particularly want to either. God knows what the older students do here."

Creepy… Dumbledore talking about that… wait, other Black. I've got to stay on track here. "You still didn't answer my question. What do you know about him?"

"He's twelve, a first year, in Ravenclaw, competing for top of his class in every class, has got a wand with one of Fawkes's feathers as a core. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes, what is his back round story? What about his parents? Does he have any magical blood in there somewhere? Why is he through the roof for a twelve year old?"

"He's magically powerful. Fairly simple answer. Besides, it's not that amazing, every year sees one student who is much higher than the others."

"You know that's not the answer I want. What are you hiding here?"

He went back to eating his dinner but stopped as I gave him a "Spit it out" look. "I have no clue what you're talking about Sirius." Still giving him the look. "Oh fine. So I am hiding something. A feeble old man-" I rolled my eyes. "Deserves his secrets. I hope you like living without knowing everything Sirius. The other Mr. Black had trusted me with a few secrets I don't plan on sharing."

Fine, keep your secrets for now Dumbledore. I'll figure it out. Just you wait and see. I got through these halls unnoticed once. I can sure as hell do it again and trail a first year.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Woot, another chapter. Okay, now that I'm back in school expect update two or preferably three times a week. So, yeah. There's chapter sixteen!

Review Replies- **GrlWithoutAName**- You are going to cause me to suffocate the planet in my ego. You are much to kind and awesome. **amalin06**- I have fun writing the story so I like hearing people enjoy reading it. Want to know what's even better? I intended to write this as a serious story. (No pun intended.) **Absentminded Dreamer 1310- **I'll keep in mind the potions and getting high, I totally missed the fact that if taking them in the wrong order can get you high, then you can brew one that does the same. If anyone could do it, it's the _Raven_claws… As is, a rave, lol, bad joke. **Ams71080**- All compliments are welcome, no matter the length. **Callie258**- Congrats on the permit and I too love the line "Paybacks a bitch." It seemed perfect too. **^^***- I love my own story, his quote was amazing. (I know, I'm conceited)


	17. Given Up

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Seventeen: "Given Up"

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Great Hall

I piled my plate with pancakes as the youngest Weasley came in very loudly for this early. "Fred! George! What did you two do to Scabbers!?"

The two twins in question looked at Ron, then each other, and shrugged in unison. "We didn't do anything Ronnikins. Honestly, we don't prank people through fat ugly pets. We're much more creative than that."

Weasley (The annoying one) glared at them before stalking over to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to Seamus and Dean. "Who killed the red-heads rat?" I whispered. "He misses his only friend. Have you noticed that since I went off on him none of the guys in his year talk to him?"

Hermione nodded. "I almost feel bad for him. He's a right jerk most of the time we talk to him but now he has no friends at all. If he wasn't such an ass at the beginning of the year I'd try and be friends with him."

I looked at Neville in shock. "She just said ass. Miss Perfect Teacher's Pet Going to Be a Perfect Prefect just said ass! This, my friend, is truly an amazing day. I corrupted Hermione Granger, a seemingly impossible task."

Neville sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to laugh or cry."

Hermione smacked both of us. "Oh shut up you two. I was just commenting on what a jerk Weasley is. Just… shut up and stuff your faces."

"Gladly."

~!#$%^&&*()_+

I walked down the hall with Hermione after dinner on the way to the Commons when I heard a squeak and a shout. A rat ran by and hid behind a suit of armor. Professor Black came running by and skidded to a halt. "Have you two seen a rat? Little grey and brown one? It just ran down here."

I pointed to behind the suit of armor. "It's behind there Professor. But, why do you need to know?"

"Remember my lecture on Animagi? That rat, if I'm not mistaken, is a very old friend of mine. Isn't that right, Peter?" The rat squeaked and ran off. "GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY RAT!" Black took off running after the rat and I did too. He said Peter, as in Peter Pettigrew, the guy that sold out my parents. "Stupify!" Black flung stunner after stunner at the rat. Me, being younger than him, I just jumped on the thing. My hands closed around it and the rat, possibly Pettigrew, squeaked and bit me. I yelled in pain and smashed it to the ground.

"He bit me!"

"What're you doing to my rat!?" I could've punched Weasley right now, he was ruining my moment of sacrifice for the greater good of the whole world. I was apprehending a wanted criminal!

"Your rat isn't a rat, Mr. Weasley. Black, let me see him." The other Black who wasn't as cool aimed his wand.

"Hey! That's my pet!" Weasley tried to grab maybe-Pettigrew.

Black, not me, pulled Weasley back. "If that's your rat, then the spell to make an animagus return to a human from will do nothing. If it is Pettigrew, then he turns human. If I'm mistaken I'll give you the stupid evil traitor." I'm thinking Black is a little unstable… Either way, Black jabbed his wand and a spell hit the squirming rat in my hands. The rat, possibly human…, squealed and I dropped it as it suddenly became a whole lot heavier.

Then, there wasn't a rat anymore, but a fat, ugly, sniveling balding man. "Si-Sirius… you don't think I sold out Lily and James-"

Black kicked the guy in the stomach. "Shut up you worthless piece of-"

"Professor!" Hermione had been quiet. I'd almost forgotten she'd been with me before I tackled Pettigrew.

"Sorry."

"R-Ron, don't believe them… I was good, remember? I couldn't do those things." Pettigrew gripped Ron's robes, and he looked a little disgusted. One point to him. He was about negative ten now.

"Get off me. I can't afford to buy new robes." Only negative nine… nice one!

"You always were too oblivious Ron." Pettigrew had a wand… Weasley's wand. He pointed it at Professor Black and threw a spell at him, and Black tried to throw up a shield but too slow… he fell to the ground in a heap. I tried to grab my wand but he hit me with a body-bind. I didn't see what happened to Hermione or Ron but the two thumps were enough. "Black was a bit slow on shields. Hesitated too much." I heard footsteps closer. "Do me a favor and tell Dumbledore that he really wasn't needed at the Ministry. I sent the letter. Also, I know how to get past his Cerberus. Soon my Master will reward me beyond all others."

Pettigrew laughed and walked away. Man, that guy was stupid. I still had my wand in my hand, even if I didn't draw it. 'Finite Incantatem!' I thought. Damn… I tried again. I had my wand in my hand and I'd seen Professors do magic with no words… 'Finite Incantatem!' It took me about ten minutes and I'd almost given up when suddenly, I could move. "Yes!"

I jumped up and freed Hermione. "That guy is the worst evil dude ever! I had my wand in my hand and I thought the spell!"

"That's awesome, Jason! That's hard for people James's age to do."

"I like how some guy said he's going to help a psycho take over the world and you're commenting on my magic use."

"I like how you're wasting even more time, now, how do we wake Professor Black up?" She looked at the unconscious Professor.

"Umm, bathroom!" I shouted.

She gave me an odd look. "Bathroom?"

I nodded. "Dunk his head in a sink. It'll wake him up."

"At least you didn't suggest the toilet."

"He's a cool teacher. No toilet." She shook her head before gesturing to Black. We both grabbed an arm and threw one over our shoulders. We dragged him to the sinks and I blocked the drain and turned on the cold water.

"Cold? He'll get mad."

"He'll think it's funny. Plus, if it doesn't work he'll piss himself cause of the warm water."

"Does that really work?"

"I've spent ten years of my life living in a dorm-style setting with fifteen other boys. Trust me, that thing works."

"You peed your bed?"

I snorted. "Hell no." Would I tell that story if it was me? "Me and James did it to another guy. Nobody messed with me because of him. He was always much bigger than those picking on me. Or as big. People have no morals."

I looked at the sink and decided it was full enough. I grabbed Black by his ponytail and dunked him. I held him there for three seconds when he started struggling. I let him go and he jumped back coughing and gasping. "Pettigrew!"

I looked around. "Nope. That guy ran off. Said something about Dumbledore not being here and a Cerberus and a master… crazy man ran off."

Black paled. "Cerberus?" He looked confused, then scared. "Oh my god. He's after the Philosopher's Stone. He's going to resurrect You-Know-Who." Black jumped up and took off running. "Get the other Professors!" He stopped running and looked at the still frozen Weasley. "Why'd you leave him?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't going to hurt him any."

"Finite." Weasley got up and glared at me. "You three, get the Heads of Houses and tell them I'm going to the Stone Room to head off Pettigrew. They'll know what to do." Black paused. "Hopefully he'll just get eaten by Fluffy."

All three of us looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Oh, the Cerberus's name is Fluffy. Hagrid-"

"The baby-killer?"

Black looked at me weird and Hermione smacked me. "Ignore him, most of the time it works. I get by just fine."

"Baby-killer? Hagrid?"

"James told him giants still eat babies and he met Hagrid."

"And he's a giant."

"Half-giant actually. Anyway, other teachers."

Hermione and Weasley nodded. Psh, go run for help when I could be saving the world? So not a Jason Black style move. I waited for Black to run away. "Jason, lets go! Professor Black needs our help!"

"I'll tell ya what, you go get backup and us people with balls will fight. See ya Weasley, Hermione."

"Hey! I got the balls to fight!" Weasley walked off with me and Hermione stayed behind, gaping in shock. "We're just leaving her?"

I nodded. "She's too much of a goody-two-shoes to come with us. She'll probably run to a teacher and tell on us, then tell said teacher about Pettigrew."

"Jason Alexander Black." Oops, whole name. I'm in trouble. "I always knew you're stupid, but this is beyond even you."

"Well, I guess I play smart really well." Weasley snickered.

Hermione, she just ran and caught up with us. "Do you even know where you're going?" That stumped me.

Then, me being me, brilliance struck. I pulled out my wand and placed it on my palm. "Point me."

"That's not even a spell."

"Yes it is." My wand spun around and pointed down the hall. I took off and followed it until the split. It spun in circles and pointed right. "Follow the leader." Hermione shook her head.

"You'll get us lost you great big idiot."

"No I won't. My wand has a built-in Hogwarts GPS system."

"You are such an idiot."

"Well if I'm an idiot then you're even stupiderist then me because you're following an idiot. Ha! Take that!" I came to a door and the wand pointed at it. "Simon says, go in the door. I say, I'm better than Simon, and he can't tell me what to do. But, I'll follow his advice none the less." I threw open the door. "Simon says, piss yourself and run away from the big ass three headed doggie."

"What'd you expect? It's Cerberus!"

Weasley looked like he was about to follow Simon's latest advice. "Big, big, big doggie."

"Big doggie better stay asleep." I inched past a poorly playing flute and towards an open trap door. "I'll go first."I jumped down and lit my wand. Oh crap. "Jump down, and don't struggle. Devil's Snare."

"What's a Devil's Snare?"

"Nasty plant. Just don't struggle. I'll get you out."

"You honestly expect me to jump onto killer plants?" Hermione must not trust me.

"Killer!" Weasley's voice jumped about three octaves.

"Now you scared him 'Mione! Don't worry. It takes a while. Just jump down here, then burn your way out. The little blue flames will work." I started casting it around me, and in about ten seconds I was on the ground.

"The plant ate him!"

"I'm fine! Just jump!" I heard somebody land above me and I started firing up. The plant dropped the person and I fell to the ground with a loud "Oomf!" I groaned. "No offense Hermione, but you're heavier than you look. Especially when you drop onto my stomach and continue to be there."

She jumped off of me apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry…"

"Just don't expect me to catch you again." I lit my wand. "You see the light?"

"Yeah. And you."

"Don't jump onto that area. You want the plant to catch you."

"A-alright. What if it doesn't?"

"It'll hurt." I heard a thump.

"Hey, I'm not dead!"

I rolled my eyes and cast the flames again. "Congratulations, Weasley." He fell to the ground next to Hermione and I. "Let's go then! Black needs saving." I walked forward practically skipping, this was so cool. Jason Black to the rescue!

I opened the door at the end of the hall. "Birds?" I looked at all the little fluttering things.

"What are you three doing here!" Black yelled. I didn't see him sitting by some brooms. "I told you to run for help!"

"That's boring. Just a question, what's with the birds?"

"They're keys. We need to catch them."

"Keys?" I looked up. Okay, they were keys. "Can you undo a shrinking spell?"

"Sure. Why?" I pulled my tiny broom out of my pocket. "You carry it with you?"

I nodded. "If I leave it in my dorm people steal it and fly. Actually, one person steals it and flies and leaves me his broom. Three guesses and the last two don't count."

"Umm, okay. Whatever. Catch the key and I'm sending you three back."

"No fair!"

"It'll get worse if you don't go back. No firsties taking down trolls."

My eyes lit up in excitement. "Another one?!"

"I'm reserving the right to ignore that statement." Black cast a spell and my wand popped back to full size. I hopped on and took off.

"OWIE!" I yelled as keys flew into me. I did a few quick turns and they were flying behind me.

"Look for an old bronze one! Old-fashioned looking!" I nodded at the not-quite-as-cool-as-me Black's yelled help.

I dove around and caught one bronze one. "This one? GAH! That hurts!" I smacked the pelting keys.

"No!"

I took off ignoring the pinpricks of pain. "Stupid evil demon possessed keys!" I saw one key fluttering around, like it'd been caught. I slammed it into a wall and ignored the pain of slamming my wrist into a stone wall while flying on a broom. I closed my aching hand around it and flying down. I jammed it into the hole and threw the door open. I jumped through and Weasley, Black and Hermione quickly followed. "Ow." I cradled my injured hand. Hermione tried to look at it and I smacked her. "It hurts."

"You are such a baby."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I know you are but what am I?" Don't you love my proof I'm not a baby?

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "What do we do next Professor?"

"You all wait here. Unless you play chess, then you can help." He walked down the hall and into a room filled with… giant chess people? "This, is a giant set of Wizards Chess. We beat it to move across the room to the next area. You're supposed to take the place of a piece. Since only I will be moving, only I will be playing. You can watch."

I ran forward and jumped on the back of the knight closest to me. "I wanna play as a horsie!" The knight who was on the horse got off and sat in a corner and I giddily sat in the saddle.

"You are so weird."

"What? I never got to play chess before, we never had a set." I paused. "How's this one move again? The little guys there move forward. That chick-" The queen, "Moves like, all directions. Castle dude goes backwards and forwards and side to side, king moves one space all directions. The ones that kind of look like misshapen di-"

"All right. You, you're already in the game so you have to play. Other two people who aren't as dumb as the idiot riding the horsie over there, chill. The keys are dangerous so you won't go back."

"I can actually play though." Who knew Weasley plays chess?

"Yell help if you think I need it."

"Hey, King." The black King looked over. "You're out of the game. I'm playing as you."

"What's with you first years!? No respect for teachers!"

"Play as the rook right here." Weasley pointed to his left. "Hermione, as Jason put it, go be that Castle dude. Jason, don't say a word. I will kill you if I die." I snorted. "Pawn to F-11." And the game of chess started. Although, I wondered if I should tell them that Mrs. Stafford loves chess and holds a chess tournament every year and I've won two years in a row.

Nah.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Lol, if F-11 isn't even on the board or isn't possible for a first move, then I apologize. I don't play chess. I lose to the computer on easy. I pwn on checkers….

Anyway. So, it's four-forty AM and I can't sleep due to epic amounts of pain in my leg. I mean epic. I walked downstairs to OD on pain pills, (Sarcasm, overdosing is bad.) and I thought my leg was going to collapse out on me, it was cramping that bad. Then I got one of those rice packs and that helped a little, so I got one of those super strength electric heating pads for people with bad backs and I am stuck in my computer chair because I might not be able to walk. Fun.

One good thing… I'm really lazy and didn't post this until way after I finished writing… ten hours after actually. Well, that's not the good part. The good part is I missed school because I slept like, two hours last night. I had a nice nap.

Anyways, as always, I like feedback. It is much appreciated.


	18. Addicted

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Eighteen: "Addicted"

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts

Secret Chamber (Not the Chamber of Secrets though)

I felt the Knight under me move and I gripped the stone handle in front of me. "Gah! Next time we play as life sized chess pieces remind me to not play as the one where I balance to stay on!"

Hermione glared at me. "You expect to ever do this again? You are so stupid! You got me into this! I was all for listening to the teacher!"

Professor Black looked around. "All right, I see how we can win. But… god, okay, I don't want this game to go on much longer. One of you kids can get hurt doing this. I'm going to move and the queen will have to take me out."

Weasley butted in. "But… there's always another way to win!"

"Listen, this is the easiest way. You've seen what happens when a piece gets taken out. I go down, you all wait here. If Pettigrew comes back out, hit him over the head with a stone or something, okay? Search him and if he has a red stone, take it from him and give it to Dumbledore. Whatever you do, don't go forward."

I pouted from my knight. "No fair. How come you get to be the great hero?"

Hermione gaped at me. "We're facing dark wizards and you're worried about who's going to look like the hero when this is all done? How self-centered are you?"

"I am not self-centered. I'm just wondering who's going to get the girl? In all the movies and books the hero gets the girl. I want to be the hero that ends up with the hot chick. I just look out for me."

Professor Black cut us off. "Regardless of who gets the girl, we need to move." Black called out his move and stepped forward. The black queen stepped forward and smashed him on the head with her scepter thingy. He crumpled to the ground and we all winced as he hit the board with an audible thump. The queen then picked him up and tossed him like a ragdoll to the sidelines where smashed pieces lay in heaps of rubble.

Weasley gulped and directed the pieces around as he took one last look at Black. I gripped the horse tightly and shook a little. I didn't think the chess people would actually hurt us like it'd broken the other pieces. Weasley directed us so we had cornered the black sides king. Once he gave up he dropped his sword and the pieces moved aside to let us through.

We all ran over to Black. His face was covered in blood. I ripped off my robes and tied the sleeves around his head so I could make a makeshift bandage.

"Will he be okay?" I don't think I'd seen Hermione that pale before. I shrugged in response. I wasn't an expert in head wounds. I stood up and looked around the room before grabbing one of the huge stone swords. I swung it around, testing weight. It was really, really freaking heavy. I shook my shoulders and cracked my neck. "What're you doing Jason?"

"I'm going forward."

"This is serious! Professor Black is hurt! This isn't a game Jason!"

I nodded and gulped. "I know it's not a game. That is why I'm going forward. Whatever Pettigrew is after is serious. I mean dead serious. We can't afford to screw around. We can't let Pettigrew get what he's after. He said he was helping his master, which means Voldemort." Weasley flinched. "We can't wait for teachers to show up and save us. I'm going to stop Pettigrew. Someone stay with Black."

I squared my shoulders and set forward, stone sword bouncing in front of me. "You go; I'll stay with the Professor and tell them what's going on." I nodded to Hermione as me and Weasley walked into the room with the troll. I gagged at the scent and threw up at the sight. Pettigrew had exploded the trolls head. I wiped the puke out of my mouth and quickly moved forward.

We ran into the next room and flames shot up around us. "Aww crap." I looked at the paper on the table. "It's a riddle." I started moving the bottles around and grabbed two small ones. "Forward," I held one up. "and back." I looked at the other bottles and sniffed the contents. "Want some wine Weasley?"

"No, why would I?" I shrugged and poured a few of the bottles into the wine bottle.

I smelled it, then the forward bottle. Same color, same scent, same consistency and amount of light shining through, same potion. I hope. I drank the "I hope" bottle and gave the other to Weasley. "Drink up." I shuddered at the cold sensation and boldly stepped into the flames. I heard Weasley step forward with me. When I emerged on the other side I saw Pettigrew looking at a mirror.

"I see me giving it to my master, why can't I grab it? How do I get it master? I need your help!" Pettigrew paced in front of the mirror as he talked to himself. I hid behind a pillar along with Weasley.

"Be quiet, we don't want him to know we're here." Weasley nodded and I slowly crept from pillar to pillar, ever closer to the man. When I was just out of sight, I kicked a rock.

"What was that!?" Pettigrew stalked closer and when he got close I jumped out and swung at him with my borrowed weapon. "Agh!" Pettigrew screamed as his hand was crushed by my panicky swing. I jumped back from him and ran towards the mirror, whatever he wanted he wanted bad.

"Touch me or him and I smash the mirror!" I yelled as I reached it, Ron on my heels. My breath came in quick gasps as Pettigrew whirled on me.

"Insolent brat! Adavra kedavra!" I instinctively dove out of the way of the green light. Pettigrew flung spells that I'd never heard of with lightening fast paces at me and Ron and it was all the two of us could do to spread out and hope the teachers showed up soon. I dove behind a pillar and a spell smashed just above my head. I ducked and bits of stone showered onto my head. I prayed that Dumbledore or Black showed up soon. I hyperventilated as spells slowly destroyed my barrier and my clothes turned grey with falling debris. I heard footsteps inch closer and the amounts of falling stone grew. I took one last deep breath before jumping out and swinging my sword at Pettigrew. By some fluke of chance I smashed his hand again.

Pettigrew howled in pain. "I'll get you!" He flung the green spell at me again and I rolled and hit the ground on my already hurt wrist. I gasped in pain as a sharp crack resonated through the room. Blinding pain blacked my vision as I whimpered and curled in, forgetting momentarily about Pettigrew. "It seems the great warrior is down."

Pettigrew stomped on my hand and I screamed in pain. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You're not so brave now are you?" Pettigrew tsk'd. "Crucio!" I almost blacked out as burning white hot pain pierced my body. I thrashed around for what seemed like an eternity. But, by some divine mercy the crippling pain stopped. I whimpered and curled up. I heard Pettigrew laugh above me. "Where's your tough attitude now, boy?"

"Pick on someone your own size you great big ass!" I could've kissed Ron Weasley right now.

"Another Weasley boy, your whole family is so hot-headed. I wonder if they'll learn their lesson when you turn up dead." Pettigrew's footsteps wandered away and I curled up tighter, trying to will the pain away. "Crucio!" I heard Weasley's screams ring through the room.

Shaking in pain as my muscles almost gave out, I painfully hauled myself to my feet and grabbed my wand from where I'd dropped it. I levitated my sword and flung the thing at Pettigrew. It struck him across the back and didn't do much more than strike him across the back and make him stumble, but it did stop Weasley's screaming.

"It seems you have more than I thought you did. I'll deal with that." Chains flew out from Pettigrew's wand and bound me. I yelled in pain as my injured hand was slammed into my side. "For now, it's your friends turn." I watched as Pettigrew kicked a shaking Weasley in the side. "Stupid little children, where's Black to save you now? The idiot probably got himself and sent the little kids to do a man's work." Pettigrew bound Ron and returned to the mirror. "Stupid brats that don't listen taken care of, I need that stone."

I was still shaking and my wand was in the chains with me, but not touching me. I may be able to pull on wordless spell out of nowhere, but wandless? No way. Still, I had done a few accidental spells, right? Maybe if I didn't try to do a spell but just will the chains away? I screwed up my face as I tried my not so smart idea of willing the chains away. I concentrated on the feeling of warmth when I grabbed my wand, that feeling of content power.

Pettigrew was too caught up in his own world to notice his spell slowly unraveling around me. I tried not to make a noise as I felt the chains vanish. I'd done it. I'd actually managed to do it. Wandless magic. I numbly grabbed my wand with my left hand and cast finite incantatem by whispering the spell. It worked and I could've danced if my muscles weren't screaming in agony as I pushed myself further. I handed my wand to Weasley as his wand was in the possession of Pettigrew. I limped, though I don't remember hurting my leg, towards Pettigrew and smashed him with the sword.

"That is it! Adavra kedrava!" I tried to dodge whatever spell he sent at me and fell back, cracking my head on the ground with a sickening crunch. My vision flickered black and I rolled as my head swam and my stomach churned from the swirling colors as my vision returned. "Stupid boy! My master will kill you!"

"GRAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ron charged past me and tackled Pettigrew to the ground. He pulled his fist back and smashed it into Pettigrew's face. "Asshole!"

I staggered drunkenly to my feet as the world teetered and almost fell to my left, or did I almost fall? I seesawed as I made my way to the mirror. The image of myself waved and I found myself waving back to the Mirror Jason. The Mirror Me picked up a red stone and put it in Mirror Jason's pocket. I felt a weight in my own. I stared down, confused. I looked back at Mirror Jason and he pointed to my pocket. I figured he was onto something and reached into my pocket.

"Hey look, the red stone thingy." I grinned and showed Ron.

Ron gave me a weird look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tell the other two Ron's they're bugging me."

"Ummm…. Okay, you might want to sit down, you hit your head pretty hard." I followed his advice and collapsed into a heap.

"Y'know, with how many times we escaped his capture, you'd think he'd tie us up better." Ron was right. "But, if he had, we'd be dead. Thank you by the way. You pretty much saved my life."

I nodded and regretted it, the world swam and my vision blacked again. "Whoa…" I grabbed my head. "Trippy."

I then decided it would be a good idea to go poke our captive. Ron was currently sitting on his chest. I kicked the unconscious man in the stomach. "You sure he's asleep?"

"I think the word you want is unconscious. I smacked him pretty hard." The man getting crushed groaned.

"Hey! Lookie Ron! He's awake!" Pettigrew opened his eyes and grabbed my ankle. "What?" Pettigrew yanked and I fell back, smacking my head. Again. This time, when everything faded to black and hurt, it stopped hurting and stayed black.

~!#$%^&*()_+

A bit short again, but a slightly short update is better than no update, right?

Also… the bit about acting all crazy after smacking your head is real. A couple of my friends like showing off on skateboards and Bryant smashes his head on the sidewalk, blood all over his head. So we all flip out and haul him to his feet. The idiot starts laughing and staggering like he's drunk. We are all like, oh shit! Bryant's hurt, so we grab him and start walking to the Emergency Room three blocks away. Unfortunately, the cops see Bryant and think he's drunk, he's acting like he is, and are like, hey, that dude is being helped down the street, is staggering, covered in blood and looks like he's fifteen! Long story short, we get him to the hospital after getting stopped by cops and he's got a concussion and we all get yelled at for being stupid teens. Yup. Me and my friends are geniuses.

By the way, I've got too many reviews to post here, so you people who reviewed are amazing. Also, **I'VE GOT A POLL UP ON WHEN JASON SHOULD REVEAL HIS SECRET IDENTITY. VOTES WILL BE TAKEN INTO MUCH, MUCH, MUCH CONSIDERATION. **So yeah. Vote. Or die. Your choice.


	19. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter 19: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

A/N- Long title, no?

James Thompson's POV

Hogwarts

I paced outside the hospital ward and glared at the assembled people. Mostly Snape. I'm not sure why it was his fault specifically that Jason was in the hospital ward, but he was so damn easy to hate. I growled and punched the wall.

"Breaking your hand won't earn you a bed." Snape smirked at me and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"I still think you're all stupid." I was surprised with how much I was insulting the teachers that I hadn't gotten any points off. "Jason's going to go ballistic and I'm going to laugh and fuel his paranoia."

Dumbledore gave me one of his "I'm supposed to disagree with you and tell you that you're wrong but I'll choose to ignore you because I find you amusing" looks. "I would advise against that Mr. Thompson."

"How long until he wakes up?" I threw another withering glare at Hermione. She was supposed to be smart enough to shoot down Jason's retarded ideas. No clue where said ideas came from though.

"I think he should be awake-" Dumbledore was cut off by a high-pitched scream from the hospital ward.

"Now." As soon as I uttered the word the doors were flung open and Jason ran by in a pair of the white pajamas with blue pinstripes they give you.

"She's trying to kill me!" I laughed as he ran down the hall and hit the ground running as he tried to take a corner too fast. He scrambled on all four before he ran off again.

"Told you he'd flip." I jogged off after the manic freak and followed the sound of Jason yelling about people murdering him. "People never believe me…"

~!#$%^&*()_+

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts

I woke to a pounding headache and heard a weak moan. I was a little surprised when I figured out that I was the one groaning in pain. "Drink this." I weakly swallowed the liquid poured in my mouth. The cobwebs and pain faded in a few seconds and I opened my eyes and squinted in the bright light. Then, I screamed. I bolted out of the bed and kicked off the sheets tangled around my legs before throwing open the doors and running into a hallway as I tried not to puke. I'd swallowed poison! "She's trying to kill me!" I pounded down the hallway and turned. I took the corner too quick and slid on the ground before picking myself up and running off.

I heard footsteps behind me and bolted. The Demon Woman was after me. I scurried down the halls in a blind panic before I ended up outside the Common Room. I gasped my answer and ran inside before slamming the door.

"I barely made it out alive." I gave one panicked look around before running up to my dorm and digging through my trunk and pulling out actual clothes and shoes. I threw off my contaminated pj's and jumped in the shower which was blasting burning hot water down. I scrubbed my body before jumping out and drying off. I hurriedly dressed and grabbed the Demon Woman's Evil Pajamas of Jason's Doom on the tip of my wand. I walked down to the Common Room and tossed them in the fire, much to everyone's confusion.

"What? She probably was killing me with some poison. Never can be too safe."

James laughed from behind me. "Is that why you are red?"

"I had to take a shower."

He nodded. "Of course. Makes sense to me. Oh, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you once you're done purging yourself of the evils of the Hospital." I glared at him before going upstairs and pulling on my beanie. I didn't feel like doing my Mohawk right now. My head hurt. Wait. The poison. My eyes bugged before I ran down and out of the Common Room. I needed Snape's help. I heard someone behind me again and almost had a heart attack. I looked back and saw James running behind me. I slowed down.

"Got- see- Snape. Gonna die."

"Why are going to die?"

"She poisoned me."

James looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't run. The poison will kill you quicker. Elevated heart rate."

I about passed out. "Really? It will?"

"Yup. It goes through your system faster because you have a high heart rate. I'd walk. Ask Snape for a beazor. It'll keep you from dying. Trust me." I slowed to a walk before heading to the dungeons. I peeked around every corner once James pointed out she could be looking for me. He covered my back.

I made it to the dungeons no problem and burst into Snape's office. "She poisoned me."

He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

I looked around suspiciously. "The Evil Demon Woman. Who else?"

"Of course. Who else would kill students?" Snape stood and grabbed a few vials from a cabinet. "Here."

"No beazor? She poisoned me. James said I'm going to die."

Snape growled. "Stupid boy. Why James Thompson was in Ravenclaw I'll never know." He rummaged around and pulled out a small misshapen lump. "A beazor. Eat that before you take the potions. It could negate them." I gratefully swallowed the stone and the pounding pain and fogginess returned. Who knew poisons acted as healing potions so people wouldn't catch on?

I knocked back the two vials Snape had handed me and almost gagged. Nasty tasting potions… I'd deal with the taste if it meant that I wasn't being killed. "Thank you Professor."

He waved me out of his office. "Go see the Headmaster. The password is bubblegum. James can show you where to go. He's been there often enough." The door closed behind me.

"You get your beazor little man?"

I nodded. "Where's the Headmaster's Office? Snape said you need to take me." James waved for me to follow him. "How many times have you been to the Headmaster's Office anyway?"

James shrugged. "Ten or twenty. For some reason they think I'm a bad influence or something… no clue what they're talking about. I'm a perfect influence." I snorted as I followed him down the winding halls. He stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. "What's the password?"

"Bubblegum." The statue nodded and jumped aside. I walked forward with James right behind me and before I could take another step the stairs started moving. "Dude! They have escalators in the Wizarding World? That is so cool!"

We stopped our ride up and I knocked on the wooden door in front me. "Come in." I poked my head in and went inside. "Mr. Black. Take a seat. Mr. Thompson, you can wait down stairs or go back to your Common Room." Dumbledore waved to a chair and I hesitantly took a seat. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Well. I think you have much explaining to do. From what Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger you directly defied a teachers orders multiple times and lead other students into danger. Care to tell me why?"

"Umm." I was right about not liking the look on his face… "Well, you see Professor, if I hadn't done anything, Pettigrew could've gotten that stone thingy he was after, and he said his master wanted it and that meant he was helping Voldemort and that would be bad. Plus, Black was going after Pettigrew by himself and could get hurt. Plus, he would've never gotten past the room with all the keys without my help!" I gulped at Dumbledore's withering glare. "I did help."

"I believe you did much more harm than good, Mr. Black. The Philosopher's Stone was perfectly safe. Pettigrew would've never gotten away with the stone."

"Then how come two smart first years and Ron Weasley could get through your defenses?! I figured out the Devil's Snare, the keys, Ron did the chess board and I could've beaten it on my own, I could've taken out the troll and I got past the fire just fine! I even made a second dose of the potion!"

Dumbledore's icy glare cut off any more protests. "Be that as it may, Mr. Black, you disobeyed a teacher and almost got several others killed. Mr. Weasley was tortured."

"So was I. Hermione wasn't even hurt though. Personally I think you should be giving me a thank you instead of a chewing out. But, any you're stupid speech won't make me apologize. I think I was smart. Anyone else would've been really hurt. How long was I out? A few hours?"

Dumbledore gave me another 'Look.' "No matter your opinion on the matter the Board of Governors is demanding your expulsion from Hogwarts. They see your actions as dangerous to other students and teachers. Since I couldn't even try to keep this quiet, they found out. Your hearing will be held this summer. Since I am still the Headmaster, I hand out suspensions. You will remain a student here and attend classes. I hope you don't see this as an opportunity to do whatever you want."

I gulped. Expelled? From Hogwarts? "I don't want to live at the orphanage. This was supposed to be my chance to get out of there and do something."

"You should've thought of that earlier Mr. Black."

"Like it would've made a difference. Maybe the teachers don't care about blood-status but the rest of the world does. The purebloods run the world. I don't stand a chance here or in the muggle world." I stood up and stormed out of the office before he could disagree with some "everything is perfect and the sunshine shines out of my ass" lie. Greatest wizard of his time? He couldn't even tell that there was a wanted criminal in his school.

I shook my head angrily before stomping down the halls. I didn't feel like going back to the Common Room to listen to people show false sympathy. In my internal rant in which I wished the world, the Headmaster, the Board of Governors, the media, the school, the wizards, the muggles and every other thing I missed would just go blow up I ended up on the astronomy tower.

I glared at the happily twinkling lights. Of course everything would be perfect just as I was told my entire life was over. No was a muggleborn on a scholarship going to be readmitted. Not in my lifetime buddy. I blinked back the burning hot tears that threatened to fall. No, I was not going to cry, even if everything was going wrong. No. I refused to cry. I angrily wiped at the tears and glared at the cold stones. Tears ran down my face but I just didn't care. What did it matter? I wasn't coming back anytime soon, hell, I'll change that to a never.

I didn't stand a chance. I was worse than Hermione when it came to believing their lies. Like I would ever make it. I knew how prejudice they can be and I still thought I would do something worthwhile. I'm such an idiot.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I sat up in my little hideaway for a long time. It was way past curfew when I headed back. When I ran into Flitch I just flipped him off and stalked into the Common Room while he ranted about getting me expelled for my rude behavior. I gave a humorless laugh and walked to my room and ignored the few people in the Commons.

"Jason!" I shrugged James off and slammed the door to the dorm room. I shoved my things into my trunk as my dorm mates yelled at me for being loud. I dragged my trunk behind me and into the Common Room as James asked what the hell I was doing.

"Jason, seriously, what's going on!?" He grabbed me and spun me so I was looking at him. "Dude, what are you doing? Are you stupid?" I tried to fight out of his grip. "What did Dumbledore say anyway?"

"The Board knows about the whole thing. Because I'm an orphan on a scholarship they're demanding I be expelled. The hearing is this summer. I'm not stupid enough to thing I'll plead my case well enough to where I stay here. I'm also not going to wait around. Dumbledore says I can stay here and finish up the year. What's the point? I'm as good as gone."

James gaped like a fish on land. "Expelled?" He sat on a couch and while he was distracted I threw on my father's cloak and disappeared. I walked down the halls towards the Main Hall. I wasn't quite sure where I'd go. Maybe I'd live in the Leaky Cauldron until school was out, then I'd go to Kings Cross, go back with James and live there, go to the hearing, get expelled then… not go back. I'd do anything to not go back. I wasn't going to be an orphan kid at the schools anymore. No. As far as I knew the Wizarding World had no age restrictions if you were expelled.

I'd get a crappy job and live with James when he graduated. "Hello?" I spun to see a confused and haggard-looking Professor Black. "Who's there?" He lit up his wand I saw I didn't throw a shadow. Weird. "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" My cloak flew off me and into his open hand. "Black? How'd… how did you get this?" He held up the cloak he was staring at with a shocked look. "This- this is James's cloak."

"James's? No, it's mine. It was a gift, and not from James." I knew he wasn't talking about Thompson, but my dad. I wasn't that dumb.

"No- not James Thompson, James Potter. He was my best friend in school. This is his cloak. No two look alike, I remember this. You said it was a gift? From who? This- this belongs to Harry, where ever he may be. This doesn't belong to you." Black knew my father? Enough to remember a cloak twelve years later? Weird, you'd think Dumbledore would mention not to show him for fear of being caught and found out. Or maybe I was supposed to get caught.

Dumbledore. Like hell he couldn't get me off. "It's my cloak. I got it for Christmas. I want it back." I held out my hand but Black made no move to hand it back over. "It's mine." I thrust my hand out impatiently.

"No… this isn't yours. It's James's cloak. It should be Harry's cloak." (A/N- I hate them in the middle of the story but I feel the need to tell you that spell check said that "Harry's" is spelled wrong. Stupid three thousand dollar computer. Can't even spell.)

I almost yelled that I am Harry. I refrained from doing so though. "It doesn't matter. Can I have my cloak?"

"No." He yanked it back. "Wait, why are you even out this late? It's… midnight forty-five." He grabbed me and floated my trunk behind me. "You're coming with me. My office. I'm not even going to ask why on earth you have your things with you. It really doesn't matter since you're not going anywhere." He dragged me down the halls to his office.

I pouted as he forced me into a chair. "Now, you're going to tell me why you were out four hours past your nine o'clock curfew."

"I was leaving Hogwarts."

He seemed a bit taken aback. "Um, okay, I wasn't expecting an answer that easy. How about why? Seems a bit odd to just pick up and leave. Weasley has been telling the whole school how you and him saved me and Hermione from Death Eaters and how he saved your life and you saved his and how you two were tortured. Real big tale. I figured you'd love to have people hanging off your every word."

"The School Board of Governors wants me expelled."

He leaned back in his chair. "Not a problem. I'm on the Board. So is your friend Neville, well, his Grandmother is. Malfoy is too, but he's a prick. I didn't say prick… you didn't hear that. But honestly, just do what you did with Fudge. Make Malfoy the bad guy. Tell the press about the muggleborns plight. They'll eat it up, you're a hero. The public loves you." Black kicked back. "But… you were out late at night. That's a major no-no. One point from Ravenclaw." He grinned. "And fifty for bravery. And fifty to Ravenclaw for Ms. Granger's excellent Healing skills. And fifty to Ravenclaw for your sword skills. Fifty to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's chess skills and bravery. Ten for your knowledge of plants and knowledge of fire spells. I do believe Ravenclaw won the House Cup and Slytherin has lost. Mostly Slytherin lost."

I was a little confused. "Were you in Gryffindor by any chance?"

"Hmm, I believe so." Scratch the confused remark. "But Jason, go back to sleep. Go to the Common Room, I'll write the papers and direct the replies to you. You gain public support. I'll take care of the Board members. Don't worry. Muggleborns still have some friends. Mainly because I bled all over your robes…" He scratched his head. "I'll buy you a new pair for next school year. And Ron a new pet since his turned out to be a murderer. You know, I'm not letting you leave until you agree to finish out this school year and tell me why someone gave you James's cloak."

I was about to tell him thank you for the robe offer and where he could shove it and to give me my cloak and leave me alone but the fire which had been burning low flared to life and Dumbledore's head appeared. "Ah, Sirius. I was going to ask where one of Filius's students had disappeared to but it seems when you escaped from Poppy's care you captured another run away." He gave one of those fake smiles and started up again. "I trust you will return him safely?"

"Of course. We just need to finish up a chat on where he procured some more than slightly banned items. You wouldn't have any clue where he got this?" He held up the cloak.

"No, no. Why would an old man like me need James Potter's Invisibility Cloak?"

Black frowned. "Keep your secrets then."

"Actually, I believe I'll head over. I need to speak with Mr. Black on the mysterious disappearance of his belongings." Dumbledore's head vanished and the fire flared again, this time spitting out the man in question. I refused to meet his gaze. "Well, Mr. Black, you have a knack for attracting trouble, don't you."

I wanted to scream. The man had the balls to tell me I was expelled then acts all friendly? Since when did he think anyone could do that? But, I was in Ravenclaw for a reason. I bit my tongue and stared at the wall.

"Well, I think the act is up Mr. Black." I inhaled sharply… No was he going to tell the other Mr. Black that I'm not really supposed to be Mr. Black. Wow, I think I just confused myself. "It seems that you're unaware as to why he would posses such items, especially family heirlooms." I jumped out of my seat.

"Shut up! You told me you wouldn't say anything! I don't want to be famous! I just want to be Jason!" I panted hard as I glared at the man who seemed to be ruining my entire life in one night. So far he was succeeding. "Just shut up!"

Professor Black blinked in surprise at my sudden outburst. "What? Tell anybody what?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Wha…? No… but…" I paled. He wasn't a teacher because he was stupid and ignorant… "Harry? But… you came from an orphanage and James was there too so he put it together and told you and you didn't want to be famous… dropped off. No note. The Dursley's dropped Harry at an orphanage." He studied my face. "But you don't look like Harry, no scar. You wouldn't be able to cast a glamour. And Diagon Alley… James wouldn't be able to hide you there… So… Harry wasn't a Metamorphagus like my niece. Wait, are you a Metamorphagus?" He paused and smacked himself. "What the bloody hell does that matter?! Are you Harry?" I almost felt bad for lying to him. He looked so damn hopeful. I couldn't imagine how much one lie would hurt. "Please, I won't tell. Don't lie to me… I get it. You don't want to be famous. I get that."

Now I'd feel like a horrible person if I lied. "Yeah." My voice was barely above a whisper and I sat heavily in the chair again. "I am. I haven't told anyone. Only James, Snape and Dumbledore know who I am."

"Why'd you tell Snape?"

"He treated me after I got smashed with a bludger. I had to de-Morph. He found out. Dumbledore has some freaky mind-magic. It's probably illegal."

"Only certain practices Mr. Black. Now, Sirius. I was wondering if you knew why Ravenclaw was suddenly up by, oh, a hundred and fifty-nine points? And Gryffindor fifty?"

"I awarded the proper amount of points to the students for behavior. And another ten to Ravenclaw for amazing flying skills. Very nice flying." Professor Black turned back to me. "I would continue talking but it's past one in the morning." I glanced up, it was one-oh-nine. "James would kill me… and praise you."

I nodded. It'd be weird if he wanted some amount of contact and every other comment was "James this" or "James that". Live in the present. Can you say over remembrance of the past? "I already said I'm leaving."

"No. You're not. You're flooing back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and taking finals in two days." Professor Black sent me a stern look, an uncommon thing for the teacher who had an entire lesson on pranking and dispelling pranks. "I expect you in class for the finals." I shrugged. Fine. I'd just ditch. "And no ditching. I'll track you down and haul you into class." Was this guy a mind reader?

"Fine, I'll be in class. Can I go to bed now?"

He nodded and stood. "Of course. Go ahead. I'll send your things and levitate them to your dorm."

"I can carry them."

"You had your head cracked open."

"So did you."

"I have a thick skull."

~!#$%^&*()_+

One of the longer chapters. Do to the overwhelming amount of people that wanted "End of First Year" (Four out of twelve, lol) I put Sirius in there. There will be at least one more chapter before I begin Year Two in my series. The poll is still open and End of Year votes will be considered, though I suggest voting elsewhere. I don't see Jason metaphorically shoved out of the closet in a straight way then willingly coming out on his own accord. This will not be slash. I was just using gay terminology because it's funny. So there. Jason is not and will never be gay. I'm not big on slash fanfiction. Nothing against gays, though.

Also… to those that have voted, you rock. Same to those who reviewed any chapter of this story. You are amazing! **VOTE IN THE POLL. IT IS STILL OPEN**. Go. Vote. I am subliminally messaging you. **Vote. Or Die**. Lol, just kidding…


	20. Gives You Hell

The Chronicles of Fayt

Chapter Twenty: Gives You Hell

Sirius Black's POV

Hogwarts- His Office

I paced nervously and ran my fingers through my hair as I compulsively fixed it and adjusted my clothes for the fiftieth time this past hour. Harry was coming. No, Jason Black who was secretly Harry was coming. I resisted the urge to go fix my clothes. Again. Why was I so nervous? I was just meeting with someone who I'd thought was gone forever.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock at my office door. I walked over and opened the door. "Har- Jason- uh, Mr. Black. Jason." That went well.

"Uhm, hi Professor Black."

"I'm not teaching next year." I opened the door further and let him in. "Feel free to call me Sirius."

"You're not teaching?"

"Uh, no. I'm not." I sat on the edge of my desk. "I've got things to attend to. I only taught this year because Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else. He was desperate for a teacher. Another person has already been found for next year. Some guy named Lockheart. He's a big writer. He's a guy who travels the world fighting dark creatures. I've never read any of his work really."

"Oh." Har- Jason shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Okay then."

"Well, umm, I was talking to Dumbledore. He brought you up. Said that didn't really want to go back to the orphanage."

"It's not that fun when James isn't there. Some of the older guys would push me around because he wasn't there to protect me from them. I've pretty much been able to protect myself the past year, but… it's better if family is there." That's right… James Thompson was like an older brother.

I nodded though. "Well, when You-Know-Who was alive and had followers, things were pretty bad." He looked confused so I got to my point. "Your parents were good friends of mine. They, uh, asked me that should anything happen to them, that I would take you in. Just in case. They were pretty outspoken against the Death Eaters and were worried you were going to live with muggles who couldn't protect you."

"The people who gave me up."

"Uh, yes. Those muggles." I shuffled my feet awkwardly. "Well, I was wondering if since you didn't want to go live at the orphanage, and because I'm not in Azkaban anymore, well, I've been having my old house fixed up. It was pretty bad. Well, it's fixed now and I was thinking that maybe you'd come live with me. I mean… I get it if you don't. You don't really know me outside of class, but, I figured you'd maybe want to." I took a deep breath, waiting for his answer.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Jason Black's POV

Live with Professor Black- Sirius? Leave James for the summer? They really didn't like us wandering around the town. The orphanage wasn't in the best neighborhood. "I'd be leaving James."

"Oh. Uh, right. Thompson." Bl- Sirius paused. "Well, I mean, he's seventeen. An adult. He could get emancipated in the muggle world and leave. He probably was only going back for you."

"I don't know." Did he expect me to jump at it? Well, if I was honest I kind of wanted to just say yes, but what about James? "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know. But if I started things now, you might not have to go back. You could just come live with me. I mean… you don't want to go back, right?"

"Not particularly. It's not the greatest place to live."

Sirius threw me a smile. "You'd get your own room."

I almost laughed. "Maybe. Can I have a little time to think?"

Bl- Sirius nodded. "Yeah, of course! Go ahead, but, before you leave, I found these. You could hide them in your trunk, I don't think you want people seeing them. I had to write a friend but I got a bunch of pictures." He handed me a leather bound book and I opened it to see three boys around my age smiling and laughing at the camera. "It's a bunch of pictures of your dad, Remus and me. Remus is the brown-haired one. There's me and James." The boy who looked like I actually looked was my dad. "It goes close to chronological order. Us all the way to about twenty. Later on you'll see Lily. She hated James until about Seventh Year." He flipped until close to the end. "Sixth year, her and Remmy. She was better friends with him than the rest of us."

I flipped through and saw when she started showing up more and more. "The wedding?"

"Yeah, I was the best man." He told a couple of quick stories as I flipped through. "Lily got mad at me for my speech. I just wanted to know what she expected of me." He laughed. I eventually saw pictures of myself. "James was ridiculously proud. For months all he could talk about was you. You looked just like him. Well, not right now because of the Metamorphagus thing, but you know what I mean. You had your mothers eyes. Do you still have green eyes?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I changed them though." He nodded and told me stories about the stupid things they'd been doing in each picture as the three boys moved through ten years. I'd flipped back to the beginning. I'd notice there were more pictures during summer breaks. The Potters, my grandparents, had all but adopted Sirius and my grandmother was camera happy and loved documenting everything. He had a lot of pictures from summer break.

"I loved when I was at the Potters. My parents were mad at me for not being a good little muggle hating pureblood. Also, I wasn't in Slytherin like I was supposed to be." Sirius looked a little far away. "The Potters were more of parents then mine. If you come live with me I'll show you my room. I permanently stuck muggle posters of rock bands and Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition girls to the walls. I did anything possible to make them angry." He laughed. "I was a horrible child. At least to them. The Potters loved me."

"Who's that?" I pointed to a picture of Sirius, my dad and a girl on the beach.

"Oh, I dated a muggle in France one summer. She thought my accent was sexy. I thought she was hot. We were a perfect couple. And she was a damn good kisser. I broke up with her once we went back to Britain." He pointed to a sick looking Remus. "We went to a muggle amusement park. Remus hated the roller coaster. He almost threw up. Poor guy." It took an hour and a half for Sirius to finish half the book of pictures. We'd gotten to half-way through fifth year.

"Well, as fun as relieving my stupider moments was, you should probably put this away and head to dinner." I looked at the clock in shock. I didn't think I'd spent that long here.

"Wow. Thanks for the book."

He smiled at me. "No problem. I actually had a good time finding all the pictures with Remus. It'd been a while since we'd hung out."

"Did he question why you were doing this?"

"Yeah. I told him I wanted to. He told me to stop being such a woman, but he helped anyway. And made me dinner. I never say no to free food."

"That didn't sound gay."

I thought it'd been a quiet mumble but his glare made me think otherwise. "Anyway. Dinner, relieving all these memories has made me quiet hungry. You can leave that here or in your trunk."

I thought it over. "My trunk isn't very secure. I'd rather it stay here. James and his friends have a habit of stealing my broom."

Sirius nodded. "Just stick it on the shelf." I got up and shoved it between two defense books. I looked curiously at a picture of a dark-haired girl in a frame.

"Who's this girl?"

Sirius paused. "Just an old girlfriend. We dated right before things got bad. Haven't seen her since. Don't know what happened to her. Probably married by now. She's what… twenty-nine?" He picked up the frame. "Doesn't matter now any way. Probably forgotten about me." Somehow, I doubt a girl would forget dating Sirius Black, especially when she dated him right as he was going to Azkaban.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I sat at the Ravenclaw tables as people again thanked me for winning the House and Quidditch Cup. I couldn't help but staring at the blue and bronze tapestries where there was usually Hogwarts crests. I shoveled the better than usual feast food into my mouth in between bouts of retelling the story of the Philosopher's Stone rescue. It was a pretty awesome story.

"Silence!" Dumbledore stood and waved for the crowd to quiet. I wanted to loudly talk over him. 'My hands are tied.' Yeah, right. Still, Sirius's idea of telling the press my heroic tale was pure gold. The public loved me. More than before, at least. Sirius's bit about me saving him made it even better. Now, the only people with tied hands were the members of the school board. Hah!

"Now, I know the school has been buzzing about the exploits of three students." Insert cheering. "But, I must remind you all to not encourage other students to break school rules." Insert boos and people talking. "While the rule breaking was beneficial in the long run, I must remind you that it was just that, rule breaking." Insert more boos. "Silence!" Dumbledore glared. "Now, due to certain students breaking the rules, twenty-five points for each student." The blue banners rolled up and were replaced with Slytherin green and silver. The students booing drowned out Slytherin's cheers and I was seriously about to hit Dumbledore.

"And, because said actions resulted in my injuries being healed faster, twenty points to Ravenclaw, and ten to Gryffindor." I just about hugged Sirius. The banners were again replaced with the proper blue and bronze. Looking at Dumbledore he was pissed. I mean really pissed. "I think it's time to continue with the feast." The students, minus Slytherin, cheered and began to dig into the food again.

The way Dumbledore was glaring gave me the impression that even if he could've come back, or wanted to, Sirius wouldn't be teaching again next year. I ignored the silent battle at the head table and chatted animatedly with Neville and Hermione as I shoved food in my mouth. Occasionally Ron leaned over from the Gryffindor table and joined in, the same went for the Twins as well. James though, he was oddly silent, and it wasn't until the next day on the train that he broke his silence.

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Hey, you all mind if I steal Jason?" James poked his head into our compartment that consisted of Nev, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, the three chasers from Gryffindor and myself.

"It's cool." I stood and followed James into the main hall along the train. He tugged me into an empty compartment. I shook out of his tight grip. "Dude, what's your problem?"

James looked angry. "What's my problem? What's _my_ problem? I should be asking you what's wrong with you!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "You think I'm the one with the issue? You're the one acting all moody and angsty for no reason!"

James let out a humorless laugh. "You are defiantly the one with the issue. What happened to never getting adopted and leaving the other one behind, huh? What happened to not leaving? What happened?"

I sat in a seat. "That's your big issue? I'm still going to Hogwarts."

"I'm supposed to just chill at the orphanage for three months? You know they all give me crap for going off to a boarding school."

I thought about it. "Get emancipated. Don't go back to the orphanage, live in the Leaky Cauldron if you have too. I talked to Sirius about it."

"If Sirius said it, then it has to be true!"

I glared at him. "Don't be an ass James."

"How the hell am I supposed to support myself? With what money should I do this with? Honestly Jason, use the pea-sized brain up there." James rapped me on the head with his knuckles.

"Hey back off!" I smacked his hand away. "I don't have to deal with your crap!" I stood up and pushed out of the compartment. "Asshole."

"Hey!" James grabbed me by the back of my robes. "Watch who you're calling an asshole you dick!" I spun around and ducked before throwing my shoulder into his gut. James doubled over and grunted in pain. "You little!" He didn't have time to finish his threat before I threw my entire body into a punch. James spun and hit the compartment wall, bloody spraying from his nose. He turned back, blood dripping down his face and eyes burning. I ducked under his fist and couldn't dodge the knee that smashed me in the face.

The world spun as my head smashed into the compartment window. I didn't stay down for long and threw myself at James. He stumbled back and I hit his already injured face with my forearm. He grunted in pain and threw me back. I didn't see his fist come out of nowhere and make the edges of my vision black. I threw a blind punch and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch. I was suddenly thrown back. I wiped the blood out of my eyes and saw a bloody James being tackled to the ground by Nick and a sixth year Gryffindor. I looked down to see arms wrapped around my torso. I flailed my arms and kicked the person holding me back. I was a bit shocked to see the crowd of people. I hadn't noticed anyone gathering around us. "Let me go!" I again struck blindly at the person holding me back. I kicked at his knees and he grunted and let me go. I made a lunge and managed to get one punch in before I was hauled back and pinned to the ground.

I struggled against the person sitting on my back.

"Did anyone see what set the fight off?" The people around us were whispering. "Someone get a prefect or something!"

"Who was fighting?" I heard Hermione. "Jason! What were you thinking?" People were pushed aside and my friends pushed their way through. "Get off him Fred."

"He already kicked George. He's a violent little dude. Must be the Mohawk."

"Why were he and James fighting?"

Fred got off and hauled me to my feet. "Dunno. Jason actually held his own. Pretty good for a twelve year old." I wiped my sleeve against my face and winced. I must be a bloody mess.

"What happened?" I pushed my way through the people and to the nearest bathroom. "Jason Alexander Black!" Hermione followed me as I threw open the bathroom door. I took off my shirt and stuck it under the tap. I turned on the cold water and started wiping the blood off my face. "Jason, why on earth were you and James fighting?"

"'Cause he's a jerk." I winced as I dabbed at the cut on my forehead. It was bleeding pretty badly. Must be why I couldn't see earlier

"That's not an answer." Neville poked his head in and winced. "Ouch, that has to hurt."

"Just a little." I hissed in pain.

"That's not going to help any; you're not stopping the bleeding."

I turned and threw her a hard look. "You got any better ideas?"

She sighed. "I'll be right back." I stuck my wet shirt under the tap and grimaced at the red water swirling down the pipes. I wiped more blood off my face. That was going to leave a mark. "Here. Sit Jason." She pulled out a muggle first aid kit. "My mother is paranoid and stuck this in my trunk. Sit down." I grudgingly sat.

"No ointments. No pills."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were okay with muggle pills so long as they weren't from a doctor's office."

"You're mum's a doctor."

"She's a dentist actually." Hermione used some sterile wipes and I hissed in pain as the alcohol burned my cut. "I didn't even touch you Jason." I ignored her and grimaced as she cleaned the scrape. "How did he even manage to cut you with a punch?" I didn't answer as she'd just dabbed at the scrape again and I was trying not to smack her hand away as she tried to help. Tried being the key word. I was fine with my less than perfect first aid skills. "Are dentists okay?"

She held up a tube of Neosporin plus Pain Relief. "Dentists don't kill people." She rolled her eyes at me before rubbing the ointment on the gash on my forehead. "Owie…"

"Don't get in fights."

"James started it. He's being an ass. Not my fault."

She finished taping the gauze on my cut. She looked at me sideways. "That's bleeding a lot, Jason. I think you need stitches." My eyes bugged and I dashed out of the bathroom and got stopped halfway to the compartment.

"Whoa…" The girl James had been in an argument with earlier, and Sirius's niece… second cousin, something, stopped me. "Somebody mention doctors again?"

"Stitches actually."

"No stitches in the magical world. That's a pretty nasty cut. Want me to heal it? It's about to bleed all over you again. James really landed one on you."

"You saw?"

"Yep. I was cheering you on. It was fun to see James get his ass kicked by a firstie. Still, want me to heal that?" I nodded and she pulled out her wand and my forehead itched like crazy. "I've had more than my fair share of bumps. Your lips busted too… here." She muttered the same spell and my lip knit back together.

"Thanks."

She shrugged. "No problem. Anyone who takes that idiot down a peg deserves a break."

"You know, James made you sound like a right bitch, but you're not acting like one. What really happened?"

She laughed and leaned against the wall. "James had a problem when we'd go out. I don't usually date guys with wandering eyes, they tend to not be the most faithful of the lot."

I shook my head. "He would say you accused him of cheating."

"I didn't. He just saw it like that. He's got an issue with admitting he's wrong. He's got a thick head. Probably why you ended up in a fight with him."

"Yeah." I rubbed my newly injury free head. "He's an idiot."

"Knock him around a few times for me."

I laughed. "Will do. He'll apologize tomorrow and we'll get in another fight in a few weeks."

"You two fight often?"

"This past year was the longest we've gone without a serious fist fight."

"Brotherly love."

"Pretty much, but, I gotta go hide from doctors…" I slipped back into the compartment where Fred and George were waiting.

"Ah, the young apprentice has finally learned how to chat up the ladies," "And with no shirt on." "He's got some skills." "Definitely." "The ladies better watch out for him." I looked down. Hey, I wasn't wearing a shirt. I'd left my bloody one in the bathroom. Whoops. "By the way…" "If you come by our house this summer," "Shirts must be worn around out little sister."

I waved the twins off. "Somehow I don't see me hitting on your little sister or my brothers ex-girlfriend who just so happens to be six years older than me."

Fred started, "What's wrong with my little sister?" "What's wrong with dating your brothers ex's?" "He's not dating them." "And there is nothing wrong with older women!"

"Nothing, just saying. Lot's of things. True, and no there isn't. I just don't think they're interested in me." I grinned and the twins high fived me.

"See Ron, there is nothing wrong with him. He can keep up with us!" I pulled my trunk down and pulled out a new shirt.

"I'm just smart!" I tugged the shirt over my head as Hermione and Neville re-entered. "No stitches!" I glared at Hermione and ripped off the bandage.

"What happened to the cuts?"

"Sexy older women. Never doubt the power of talking to hot babes while topless."

"You are such a pig."

"She wasn't topless… I was. Just to clear that up." I paused. "I wouldn't have minded really…" I ducked as Hermione tried to slap me. "Ahh! What? I'm a guy!"

~!#$%^&*()_+

I stepped onto the platform and scanned the crowd. "Hey! Jason, come meet our mum! She'll love you!" "Yeah! You saved her ickle Ronnikins!"

"Don't call me Ronnikins!"

I was tugged by the twins towards a short woman with flaming red hair that had her hand on the shoulder of a girl who looked about ten. "Mum! There's the twins and Ron!" The girl pointed to us and the woman turned and smiled at Ron then gave the two maniacs tugging on me odd looks. I had a feeling she was another person who would lecture me on my style of hair.

"Hello boys!" The woman, I assumed Mrs. Weasley, pulled Ron into a tight hug and repeated the gesture on Fred and George, who claimed to be the other twin. I was pretty sure she had it right though. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Jason Black, the kid in the papers and who saved Ron from Pettigrew! We thought you'd like to meet him. After all, the kid is a hero." Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Well, then, I guess I do owe you a thank you! You've gotten that incompetent fool out of office and saved my little boy." I don't think Ron appreciated the title of "Little boy".

"Ah, it was nothing, really."

"Of course it was something!"

I turned as Hermione called me. "Jason!" I waved and she motioned for me to come over. "Come here!"

"Uh, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Weasley. Bye Fred, George, Ron." I waved and dragged my trunk over to Hermione. Once I fought my way through the crowd I saw Neville and an older woman, probably his grandmother. "Hi."

"Jason, this is my grandmother. Grandmother, Jason Black."

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom."

She sent me a glare. "A pleasure." I didn't think she looked very pleased…

"Well, my parents are on the other side of the barrier." I looked over at Hermione. "I've got to go. Bye guys." Hermione gave me and Neville quick hugs before walking off the platform and through the barriers.

"Well, we must be going Neville."

"Oh, right. Bye Jason. Write me with that owl." He pointed to the cage perched on my trunk with my never once used owl, Hedwig.

"I will. Bye, Neville." I waved as he disappeared. "Now, to wait for Sirius." I dragged my trunk, again, to a spot just under the clock. I sat on my trunk and watched as people slowly trickled out of the station. I had to admit; it stung when James walked right by with his friends and didn't even look at me. A couple of his friends looked back and shrugged. Once they'd left I rested my chin on my hands and tried to not look hurt or angry.

"Jason?" I started when I looked up and saw Sirius towering over me. "Time to go." He grabbed my trunk and dragged it to a trolley. "What were you thinking about? You looked pretty angry."

I shrugged. "Nothing much. James is being an ass."

"Why?"

I looked down at me feet as we walked out of the barrier and into muggle London. "Because. When we were little we made a promise. We wouldn't get adopted unless the other came with."

"Oh." Sirius scratched the back of his head as we wound our way through the crowds. "Well, that's an issue." He stopped outside a plain black car and pulled out a set of keys before unlocking the trunk. (Boot for you Brits or other non-American places out there that don't call it a trunk) He hauled the trunk in and slammed the back. "Want to just put your owl on your lap?" I nodded and he handed me my owls cage. "Well, what are you going to do about James?"

I shrugged and looked out the window. "I really don't know. We've gotten in fights before." I gulped. He'd never really been right before though.

"Will he just get over it?"

"Probably not."

"Is he going back to the orphanage?"

"Yeah. His friends are all full. No room for an orphan."

"Sounds like jerk parents."

"We're used to it. It's always been that way."

"Why doesn't he live in Wizard London?"

"No money. We're poor orphan children."

"Right… what about the Leaky Cauldron? Tom always needs extra help in the summer. A boost in business with all the Hogwarts kids on break. He'd be happy to pay James a little less and give him a room and food."

"Really?"

Sirius grinned at me as we pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic. "Sure, how do ya think I made it between sixth and seventh year as a poor homeless kid?"

"You had a home."

He laughed. "Not after I told my dad to go fuck You-Know-Who if he loved the cause so much. He didn't think it was very funny. He didn't think my telling him where he could shove his big fat bigoted head was funny either. Or me saying he was cranky because my mom was too ugly to fuck so he was just sex deprived and jealous of me because I wasn't." Sirius looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, he never really thought I was funny. I wonder why. He probably just had a stick up his ass. My mom was sadistic enough to do that." I looked at Sirius oddly. Not many people could talk about their parents that way. I'd probably puke due to bad images.

"Anyway. Write James about the Leaky Cauldron. Tom's happy to hire students."

"If he has a job in the Wizard world then he won't get the student fund."

"Tom pays more than a hundred. Don't worry about James. He'll be fine." Sirius stopped in a rather poor area of town. "You blend right in kid." He opened the trunk and pulled out my things. "Here we are. Home sweet home. Right smack dab in the crappy area of London. The oh so noble and ancient House of Black. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." I looked at the large townhouse.

"Sounds like Grim Old Place."

"Probably because it is one." Sirius unlocked the door and stepped in. Gas lamps flickered to life and a small creature popped into existence. I screamed and kicked at the rat thing.

"Ah! The master's bastard child is violent!"

"Shut up creature!"

"What is that thing?!"

"This is my House Elf, Kreature. Ignore him. He's just rude. He won't actually do anything violent."

"Why'd it call me your bastard child?"

Sirius paused. "That's right… you see, press caught wind that you were adopted by me and rumors went flying because of your name. I said that an ex of mine approached me and said you were mine. I also said she'd claimed to have miscarried so I didn't know. She raised you on her own in the muggle world before giving you up. Because she thought you were going to be a murder, like I was supposed to be. You were dropped off and for all the digging the press will do the story checks out because I refuse to give your uh, "Mother's" name up and you have no history."

I nodded. "And I didn't hear of this why?"

"I gave the interview today. It'll be in tomorrow's newspaper. The sob story of a young boy and father reunited. The public will eat it up. Plus, Malfoy can't try and expel you because we are unfortunately now related."

"Seriously?"

Sirius nodded and opened up a door in the upstairs. "Malfoy Jr. is my… second cousin? I don't care really, but my cousin, Narcissa, is his mother. Tonks, the seventh year, her mom is my cousin, and the psycho mass murder Bellatrix Lestrange is my cousin as well. My family is wonderful. In fact, my brother Regulus, my parents loved him more than me, he got killed in the first war by his own side. The Black Family is a great one. Well, other than Andy. She's cool. One of the other black sheep. We were the only two that didn't turn out dark. We were kicked out of the family. Me when I ran away and her when she ran off and married Ted, a muggleborn. She was in Ravenclaw, not a huge disappointment, but better than Gryffindor."

I stared at him. "You're family is nuts."

"Oh yeah, I know. Probably why I left." He set my trunk at the foot of the King sized bed. "You can redecorate. I wasn't planning on guests…" He gestured to the drab wallpaper. "Needs some paint. New lights… you can decide, I really don't care so long as it's not silver and green or pink with fluffy bunnies."

I nodded. "This is… big."

He looked around. "The Black's used to be stinking rich before my grandfather blew the money. But, we're rich again because my paychecks went unspent pretty much and I got a ton of money from the government and the interest from not spending a knut while in Azkaban."

"Oh." Wow. I was rich. That was new. And unusual. I'd need some time to get used to that. A lot of time.

"So. Here you are. Feel free to move furnature, burn it. Whatever." Sirius back out of the room and closed the door. I flopped onto my new bed in my new room in my new house that was owned by my rich new father. Weird.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Freakishly long last chapter of the first book. Twelve pages long and over 5000 words. New record. Yay me. So. Poll is open. Don't waste votes on First Year as it is over with! Done! Whoo! I finished something on here! You should all be proud. It only took me like, a year!


	21. Update

For those of you whom only have me on Story Alert, I'd like to inform you that The Chronicles of Fayt: Book Two (Real original, I know) is up and at the time when I am posting this, up to chapter three. Chapter Four is on the way, no worries. I'm regularly updating now due to a now freed up (a little, at least) schedule. So, check the new story out! Add it to story alert.

Also… I love reviews. Just saying.


End file.
